


Garotos não Choram

by shinobidesu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Tragedy, Bullying, Character Death, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, M/M, Portuguese, Psychological Drama, Slow Burn, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobidesu/pseuds/shinobidesu
Summary: Quando se tem um blog de fofoca atuando nas entranhas de uma cidade pequena, um clique é capaz de devastar vidas inteiras. Oh Sehun, que aparentemente é apenas mais um imigrante, é uma das pilastras importantes para o funcionamento do Breaking the Rules. Ele e Junmyeon são responsáveis por manipular pessoas, destruir relacionamentos e tudo em busca da notícia sensacionalista perfeita. Quando Baekhyun volta e traz todos os mistérios sobre todas as coisas que aconteceram no verão passado, toda a corporação oculta do blog anônimo passam a vê-lo como uma ameaça.Seria fácil arruinar a reputação de Byun Baekhyun novamente se um erro não calculado impedisse isso de acontecer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 2





	1. Flowers with Thorns.

**Author's Note:**

> Estou trazendo essa long-fic para cá, pois não tenho certeza de até quando ela será aceita na ditadura do Spirit. Queria dizer aqui que nos primeiros capítulos a coisa vai andar beeem devagar, mas ao longo deles vocês vão preenchendo as lacunas das pontas soltas com o que vocês acham (e é nessa parte que eu entro e falo SURPRESA NÃO ERA NADA DISSO). Enfim, espero que gostem do meu cheiro. Capítulo betado pelo anjo sem defeitos @poembaekyeori.
> 
> Boa leitura!

**4 DE JANEIRO DE 2007**

**PENÍNSULA OLÍMPICA, PORT ANGELES – WA.**

**200 DIAS ANTES**

**O primeiro dia de sol depois de três meses.** Não era grande coisa, já que a neve continuava se acumulando aos montes nas telhas das casas e nas calçadas da cidade. Contudo, Sehun achou que hoje seria um dia especial assim que pôs os pés para fora de casa, com o nariz avermelhado ardendo por baixo do cachecol. O caminhão que recolhia a neve de três em três horas já circulava por sua rua e os filhos dos vizinhos faziam bonecos de neve; suas gargalhadas eram altas. Nos fones de ouvido tocava um longo e animado solo de guitarra, sua intenção ao escutá-lo é ficar tão animado que o frio não conseguisse afetá-lo. Era uma boa ideia, porém nada conseguiria quebrar aquele frio desgracento, segundo o senhor polonês que dava comida aos patos no lago próximo a floresta. Em parte ele concordava. Por ter crescido ali, Sehun sabia o quanto Port Angeles pode ser congelante durante o inverno e quente durante o verão. Quando ainda era muito pequeno para se lembrar, tinha a saúde muito prejudicada pelo clima local. Agora com seus dezesseis, poderia considerar sua saúde de ferro se comparar a anos atrás.

Chegando ao centro da cidade pôde ver uma mínima movimentação de pessoas e carros, nada muito grande. Em dias como aqueles as pessoas preferiam estar dentro de suas casas, bebendo um chocolate quente e conversando com os parentes que sobraram depois das festas de fim de ano. Diferente delas, Sehun tinha que trabalhar. Em sua sincera opinião não deveria ser considerado um emprego, mas sim uma escravização total. Talvez sua mãe não o pagasse como deveria por ser seu filho, mas também, se for olhar por outro lado, ele a entendia. A mulher tinha que arcar nas despesas de casa junto com o novo marido, e estas eram consideravelmente altas já que pagavam a faculdade de sua irmã mais velha e ainda tinham que comprar coisas e mais coisas para o bebê que deveria chegar pela primavera. Por conta desses contratempos, Sehun não podia ter o privilégio de ganhar um salário mínimo americano. Era deprimente pensar que estava sendo deixado em terceiro plano.

Na rua principal ficava a floricultura dos Oh. Era um estabelecimento humilde, mas ainda tinha seu charme por conta das inúmeras flores e plantações, que combinavam com os móveis de madeira antigos, pegos em algum garimpo. Era a maior fonte de renda da família, já que no momento o novo marido russo da senhora Oh, Dimitri Alekseev, estava desempregado. Eles estavam abrindo todos os dias sem exceção, a comida que ia para o prato estava se tornando cada vez mais escassa. Sehun foi o primeiro a notar, até mesmo primeiro que Dimitri. Ele pegou metade do dinheiro que tinha juntado na gaveta de meias e deu para sua mãe naquela noite sem dizer uma palavra, e mesmo assim, ela agradeceu e o disse coisas como “Deus não poderia ter me dado filho melhor, tão gentil”.

Nas primeiras horas era sempre tudo mórbido. A porta ficaria intocada se não fosse pelos pingos de água escorrendo, mostrando que em breve toda a neve da rua também teria o mesmo destino. Ele limpou a loja por inteiro, deu água as plantas e organizou a papelada que ficava em cima do balcão. Fazer todas essas tarefas até ajudava seu corpo a esquentar-se mais um pouco, embora ainda tivesse que manter o aquecedor ligado, enquanto eles ainda podiam pagar por um.

Estava organizando a nova remessa de sementes na prateleira exclusiva para elas quando algo considerado inédito aconteceu para quebrar sua rotina. O sininho que ficava em cima da porta tocou, então ele soube que alguém tinha entrado na loja. Achou ser algum dos pescadores locais, que sempre apareciam ali para pegar minhocas para serem suas iscas. Virou-se já pronto para dizer que, infelizmente, parece que as minhocas morreram congeladas.

— Eu trouxe um Latte e cookies pra você. — ele falou naturalmente, como se não fizesse exatamente oito meses desde a última vez em que se falaram. O inglês dele ainda tinha aquele ligeiro sotaque coreano, um detalhe que não sumiria da fala nem mesmo com o tempo. Continuou com todo o ritual que sempre fazia antes de ir até o balcão, desde tirar o excesso de neve das botas no tapete até ajustar o cachecol e deixar o guarda-chuva ao lado da porta.

— Ah, obrigado. — “ _eu acho_ ”, ele pensou em dizer, mas deixou morrer em sua garganta por achar ser um tanto grosseiro de sua parte.

Byun Baekhyun continuava o mesmo, desde os fios negros do cabelo até os olhos miúdos, que lembrava-se de serem sempre espremidos por um sorriso constante. Ele estava com seu cachecol vermelho, aquele que tinha o dado de aniversário no ano passado. As mãos bonitas eram cobertas por luvas da mesma cor, a cabeleira tendo também o mesmo fim já que parecia querer correr do frio como todos. Ele sentou-se atrás do balcão sendo acompanhado por Sehun.

— Pode me contar o porquê vi Jeon Somi no estacionamento do Starbucks com um cartaz escrito “Diga não à opressão da pirâmide esportiva”? — falou enquanto abria o pacote com os cookies, tomando um para si.

— Porque eu saberia alguma coisa?

— Ela é sua irmã mais nova — ele mordeu o cookie, mastigando rapidamente para continuar a falar. — e nova dentro da selva organizada da Península. Pelo que escutei você é o bichinho de estimação novo do pessoal do basquete, então deveria tentar orientá-la, sei lá. É melhor do que vê-la chorando por ser vítima dos banhos de sangue deles.

Sehun suspirou antes de dar um gole em seu café. Ele concordava com Baekhyun, mas não poderia impor ordens nela. Era só o meio irmão, aquele que não tinha o porquê se meter em sua vida. E mesmo assim, se tentasse dar sua sincera opinião sobre o que a menina está fazendo, seria cortado e chamado de machista, já que ela lutava com tudo para que não existisse mais pessoas oprimidas pelo sistema “riquinhos que praticam esportes”.

Preferia não se meter nos assuntos dela e do seu grupo de garotas ativistas. O que acontece é que aquela pirâmide esportiva de popularidade era a base da maioria das escolas americanas, não era algo exclusivo do Colégio Estadual da Península Olímpica. A base era composta por membros do time de natação, gente boa em sua maioria e muito sociáveis com os alunos regulares, se não levar em conta o líder da equipe. No meio, os jogadores de basquete ficavam. Eram um grande destaque, quando se tratava de torneios regionais dos três estados ao oeste do solo americano. No topo, os aclamados e requisitados jogadores de futebol ficam. Aparentemente, todos os garotos que nasceram em Port Angeles já desejaram alguma vez na vida participar do topo, pensando na popularidade e no tanto de garotas que conseguiriam ter apenas estalando os dedos. Obviamente, esse nunca foi o caso de Oh Sehun.

— Ela vai se conformar algum dia. A vida não é como um sonho onde todos os nossos desejos se realizam. A vida é cruel.

Tinha certeza que a frase ficou um bom tempo martelando na cabeça de Baekhyun. A expressão de surpresa misturada a algo que não sabia ser remorso ou raiva estava em evidência, marcando as feições do rosto. Não foi sua intenção trazer tudo à tona de novo ao dizer aquilo.

Segundos depois estava fingindo que não disse nada demais enquanto bebia o resto do café. Baekhyun levantou da cadeira e ligou o rádio velho da senhora Oh. Ela só tinha velharias como _The Dandy Warhols_ e _Poison Idea_ , então tiveram que se conformar.

O bloco de notas amarelado pelo tempo estava em cima do balcão desde que chegou na loja, sem um rabisco se quer. Era ali onde anotava suas ideias para o maior blog de notícias anônimas — ou, simplesmente, fofoca — que foi montado por completo anônimo, mas que conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Sehun era o cara da câmera, dono de inúmeras filmagens e fotos que de vez em quando acabavam circulando por aí. Se destacava dos demais estudantes por conta disso, afinal, ele conhecia o maior mistério de toda a Península Olímpica e permanecia calado quanto a sua identidade. Muitos já chegaram a incriminá-lo, dizendo que na verdade a face por trás do Breaking the Rules era a dele, no entanto, não passavam de boatos. Ninguém tinha evidências para condená-lo, assim como não tinham para Junmyeon.

— Ainda envolvido com as aranhas? — Baekhyun perguntou ao notar que ele tinha um lápis entre os dedos e estava consideravelmente concentrado.

— É um privilégio — falou o que sempre falava para qualquer um que ousasse falar sobre sua posição, agradecido pela quebra da tensão. — tem alguma ideia do que posso filmar pro Breaking the Rules?

Talvez estivesse sendo ousado — ou só o babaca de sempre — ao perguntar algo assim, justamente para Baekhyun.

— Não. — para sua surpresa, ele respondeu rápido. Olhava as mudas das plantas postas em cima do balcão, pensativo. — Você é o cara da câmera, Sehun. — Ele apoiou-se no balcão voltando a olhá-lo diretamente, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. Parecia pensar em alguma coisa, então, de repente, estalou os dedos no ar; uma ideia. — Algo relacionado à política seria bom. Esse Pink é um cara que adora confusão, seria uma ótima matéria.

— A instauração do mais puro caos e, quem sabe, uma perseguição. Você tá louco. — deixou escapar e pode ver o momento em que os cantos dos lábios do Byun repuxaram em um belo e sincero sorriso. Por incrível que pareça não foi estranho vê-lo sorrir, mesmo depois desse tempo todo fingindo não conhecê-lo. — Por acaso você também anda se envolvendo nas teias das aranhas?

— Não Sehun, só sou todas as respostas que você procura.

O meio sorriso nos lábios de Sehun desapareceu ao deparar-se com o rancor que Baekhyun tinha de si, este que foi mostrado em cada palavra que saiu de sua boca. Ele olhava no fundo dos olhos, como quem queria transmitir que não, ainda não tinha esquecido de nem um terço do que sofreu no verão passado. Era tanta dor mostrada nos olhos pequenos dele que Sehun sentia o nariz arder e a respiração torna-se descompassada, e sabia que se o outro falasse mais alguma coisa acabaria por chorar.

— Baekhyun… — tentou buscar palavras para começar a dizer tudo o que estava o atormentando, mas nada do que pensava parecia ser o suficiente.

— Não, Sehun. — ele piscou rapidamente, tentando não parecer que estava prestes a chorar. Forçou um sorriso para não preocupar o mais novo, mesmo tendo a certeza de que tinha falhado. — Não vem com a merda das tuas desculpas. Foi difícil no início, mas já passou.

— Eu sei que o que fiz no ano passado te machucou, mas você sabe-

— É sério cara, chega. Não teria vindo aqui se não tivesse te perdoado. — ele suspirou revirando os olhos por trás das pálpebras. Sehun sabia muito bem que ele fazia aquilo para enganá-lo, mas Baekhyun não percebeu que já não enganava-o mais. — Aliás, por que ainda estamos escutando esses caras? Isso é o pior do Punk Rock. Até a estação de rádio onde Junmyeon faz estágio é melhor que isso.

Ele foi novamente até o rádio, tirando o CD e fazendo Sehun prometer que daria um fim a aquela velharia. Colocou na FM 101.7 — a rádio local de Port Angeles — e voltou a sentar-se atrás do balcão e reclamar das músicas do interior.

— _Essa foi Sound of Silence de Simon e Garfunkel._ — os dois garotos surpreenderam-se ao escutar a voz de Junmyeon logo após o término da música. — _Uma música antiga e depressiva demais para uma quarta-feira em que o sol finalmente deu as caras na cidade. Na real, quem escolhe as músicas disso aqui? Posso ser um estagiário e imigrante coreano, mas sei do que o povo gosta._

— Ele enlouqueceu! — Baekhyun disse antes de começar a gargalhar. Sehun não pode evitar de se sentir encantado. Certas coisas nunca mudariam, e a beleza no timbre da voz do Byun é uma delas.

— _Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu, um mero estagiário e mais um desses chinas que invadiram Port Angeles recentemente, estou aqui apresentando a programação para vocês. Bem, Will e Kurt saíram para o intervalo e me deixaram aqui, então porque não apresentar? Se estiverem se perguntando quem sou, podem me chamar de Suho, o cara que vai salvar vocês por hoje dessas músicas decadentes. Com vocês agora a melhor banda da atualidade, Panic at the Disco e a música I write sins and not tragedies!_

A maioria das pessoas conseguem enxergar um futuro político em Kim Junmyeon. Sehun era uma dessas, mas teme que chegue o dia em que os Estados Unidos da América vá depender de um mero mestiço — não por nacionalidade, mas sim porque, como eram muito próximos, sabia exatamente que tipo de pessoa ele era, e mesmo que tivesse uma boa lábia e popularidade, continuava sendo mais uma entre outras aranhas.

Era um menino bom sob os olhos estranhos, por isso tinha tantos admiradores. Além de presidente do grêmio estudantil, tinha dois trabalhos e ainda mais uma penca de atividades extras que prestava-se a fazer. Suho deixava sorrisos e, até mesmo, suspiros por onde quer que passasse. Era a exceção à regra que privilegiava garotos brancos.

— Dá pra acreditar que um cara desses já foi amigo do Debi e do Lóide? — Baekhyun parou de cantarolar a letra da música para perguntá-lo.

— Eles não são tão ruins assim, nós também somos... Ou pelo menos já fomos.

— Eles jogam Tíbia o dia inteiro. — disse, torcendo o nariz.

— Temos que fazer o que for preciso para sobreviver ao tédio por aqui.

Baekhyun sorriu bonito e balançou a cabeça. Atrás dele, Sehun viu que a neve voltou a bater na janela, fraquinha como na noite anterior. Suspirou, indignado; pelo visto, teriam mais alguns dias de neve pela frente.

— Tá nevando de novo. — Baekhyun comentou desanimado. — Eu detesto esse frio todo, é uma droga.

— Você odiaria mais se fosse passar o resto das férias em Forks.

— Vai pra lá de novo? Com a Somi?

Ele conhecia todo o drama pelo qual Sehun passava quando se tratava de assuntos familiares. O pai, um veterano de guerra, foi o segundo marido da senhora Oh. Se tem algo que eles têm em comum, certamente seria os inúmeros divórcios. O ex-militar tinha cinco filhos de casamentos diferentes, já a senhora Oh apenas três, o terceiro ainda estando em seu ventre. Ele morava em Seattle, mas mudou-se para Forks com a desculpa de querer ficar mais próximo dos filhos mais novos.

— Sim, ele chamou meus irmãos também. Ele quer que nós sejamos como irmãos de verdade, mas é óbvio o quanto ninguém se suporta quando ‘tá todo mundo junto.

— Tenta pelo menos se aproximar deles. — Baekhyun deitou a cabeça no balcão, a touca escorregou e foi parar no chão. Os fios de cabelo ficaram espalhados pelo vidro enquanto a bochecha direita era amassada. — A intenção do seu velho é boa.

— A Somi me odeia. — ele não pensou duas vezes antes de levar a mão até o cabelo de Baekhyun. Foi um ato tão natural — e tão certo — quanto respirar. Antes esse tipo de contato não só era corriqueiro, como também comum entre eles. Eram amigos desde muito cedo, acompanhou desde o período em que Baekhyun tinha uma janela ao invés de um sorriso com dentes. — E os hyungs não me ligam, não em outra data que não seja o natal.

— A Somi não te odeia, ela odeia seu ponto de vista sobre as coisas que acha estar errado.

— Até que faz sentido.

— Sim, faz total sentido! E seus irmãos são universitários, um deles é médico. Não devem nem ter tempo para ver a luz do sol, dirá ligar todos os dias para saber como anda a vida do meio irmão que mora no interior, sem ofensa.

— Não ofendeu.

Baekhyun diria mais coisas. Ele sempre falaria mais, se expressaria mais, quando se trata de Oh Sehun, mas o sininho que estava na porta caiu e foi empurrado por ela para longe. Sehun se afastou no mesmo instante, torcendo para que ninguém tenha visto o que achavam ser. Já Baekhyun foi tomado por um sentimento de confusão e tristeza que havia sentido quase todos os dias desde o verão passado. O mais novo entre eles percebeu as lágrimas que teimaram em aparecer nos olhos do Byun.

_Sehun sentia-se um monstro por fazê-lo sofrer._

Quem atravessou aquela porta e consequentemente acabou com toda a quietude do local, como era de costume acontecer em qualquer lugar que atrevesse-se a entrar, foi Park Chanyeol, o atual melhor amigo de Sehun. Ele vestia o rotineiro macacão verde musgo, o que tinha um símbolo de pinheiro na parte direita, este que é o símbolo da guarda florestal. Não participava ativamente, afinal, ainda estava no colegial. No entanto, juntara-se ao programa de inverno para os jovens, um tipo de trabalho temporário que consistia em fazer rondas pela floresta. Sehun gostava de caçoá-lo, dizendo que parecia com um _gari_. Nada muito surpreendente, considerando que tratava-se do sempre infantil e cruel Oh Sehun. Chanyeol tentava revidar, dizer que ele não podia diminuir a profissão de ninguém, porém era em vão. Junmyeon costumava sempre concordar com o fotógrafo, e juntavam-se para aquela brincadeira de mau gosto.

O que tirou-lhe a concentração foi ver as botas molhadas de Chanyeol sujando o assoalho com lama, grama e neve.

— Droga Chanyeol, será que não dá pra limpar a merda das botas antes de entrar?

— Desculpa docinho, mas é uma emergência de amor! — disse com uma expressão patética, enquanto erguia a mão ao lado esquerdo do peito.

— Vai limpar o chão todinho, seu miserável.

— É pra já, madame! — falou enquanto adentrava a loja e deixava um rastro dos seus passos para trás.

Apesar de aparentar ser um completo idiota, Chanyeol era um bom amigo. Foi a segunda criança coreana que conheceu na cidade — não no mesmo ano em que conheceu Baekhyun, porque quando se conheceram, Chanyeol ainda morava em Jeju, na Coreia do Sul — e na sétima série ele era o pior aluno. Sempre arrumando confusões com alunos que hoje em dia batem nele como passatempo. E mesmo que a senhora Oh tenha o dito para não chegar muito perto do menino problema, Sehun não resistiu ao sorriso ensanguentado dele em um desses dias de verão da infância. Ainda lembrava-se de como ele parecia animado, dizendo que Kris tinha lhe arrancado um dente de leite em uma briga.

Foi acordado de seus pensamentos ao perceber que Chanyeol não tinha vindo ali sozinho. O garoto estava de costas para si e tentava colocar o sininho em cima da porta novamente. Ele esticava os braços e as pernas, Sehun achou isso fofo. Ele se virou desistindo e ainda com o sino em mãos.

A primeira reação foi olhá-lo atentamente. O bronzeado da pele e as características do rosto indicavam que se tratava de um turista. Por ali todo mundo conhecia todo mundo, e Sehun tinha certeza absoluta que nunca tinha o visto em toda sua vida. Na verdade, nunca tinha visto alguém com um bronzeado impecável. Apesar de Port Angeles ser a cidade mais quente da região, não era tão quente assim.

A segunda foi automática, olhou nos olhos castanhos do estranho e simplesmente sorriu, contido e amigável.

— Você é o Sehun? — perguntou ele, também mostrando um sorriso mínimo. Sehun não deixou de notar que o seu sotaque era inteiramente americano, apesar de ter traços predominantemente asiáticos. Ele deveria ser uma pessoa que sorri bastante, Sehun tinha certeza disso. — Chanyeol me falou bastante sobre você nos, sei lá, últimos dois dias em que me mudei pra cá. Meu nome é Kim Jongin.

— Sim, sou eu. — respondeu e se repreendeu mentalmente por ter dado uma resposta tão apática, tão Oh Sehun. — Prazer em te conhecer, cara. Esse daqui é o Baekhyun, meu amigo. — apontou para Baekhyun, mas ele se encontrava pensativo, tanto que não prestou atenção no menino e parecia preso em seu próprio mundo. Isso acabou por constrangê-lo, porque Jongin ficou esperando por uma saudação calorosa que nunca veio. — Então, de onde disse que veio?

— Não disse. — ele riu um pouco. — Vim de Willow Creek, uma cidadezinha no interior da Califórnia.

Chanyeol reapareceu na loja. Ele limpava o rastro de sujeira que tinha deixado com o rodo enquanto cantava uma música desconhecida.

— Oh, Baekhyun. — Chanyeol diz, surpreso. Deveria ter reparado a presença do garoto só agora na loja. Era de sua natureza, essa coisa afobada de sair andando por aí sem realmente se ligar nas pessoas que estavam nos locais em que passava. Era repreendido constantemente, porque Sehun odiava isso quando andavam juntos no colégio. — Pensei que não voltaria a te ver por aqui.

Obviamente, ele não pensou antes de dizer aquilo. Realmente se arrependeu ao deparar-se com o olhar sinistro que o mais velho — por alguns meses, os dois tinham dezessete — o lançava. Antes que todos os projetos de meninos machões começarem a bater em Chanyeol, Baekhyun tinha sido o primeiro. Foi em seu primeiro dia de aula em que se aproximou de Sehun e, consequentemente, foram para o recreio juntos. O Byun, com todo seu ar de menino ingênuo, jogou-lhe uma pedra do pátio na cabeça antes de jogar o próprio corpo e socá-lo até que uma das professoras que andavam por ali visse. Era assustador o que ele podia fazer movido pela raiva, ou _ciúmes_.

— E eu pensei que você tinha morrido no ano passado.

Alfinetada contra alfinetada, foi isso que Chanyeol sentiu que estava acontecendo. Engoliu em seco, nervoso e pensando se Baekhyun deixou alguma coisa sobre o ano passado escapar para Sehun. Confiava sim no amigo, cegamente, mas antes de contar algo como o que aconteceu tinha que considerar o fato de que está confiando em alguém do Breaking the Rules. Não existem pessoas nesse meio que sejam boas. Então por isso permaneceu de bico calado, e esperava que Baekhyun também ficasse.

Para o resto de Port Angeles, no ano passado Park Chanyeol tinha sido violentamente espancado após um assalto. Eles até prenderam um bastardo qualquer suspeito de ter feito aquilo, mas Chanyeol não se importou muito, mesmo tendo em mente que era errado alguém inocente ser preso por causa de Kris e seus jogos sujos.

— Tô inteirinho, — respondeu, tentando manter o humor inabalável que ostentava. Soou um pouco patético, já que era palpável a tensão que se instalou na loja. — até porque tinha que voltar para você, amorzinho.

_Não foi nada engraçado._ Baekhyun continuou sem nenhum traço de humor em suas expressões, ainda que antes isso fosse constante por ele não gostar nem um pouco das brincadeiras sem graça, no momento atual, tinha um peso totalmente diferente. Chanyeol não sabia o porquê dele ter se afastado assim, tão do nada, para depois reaparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não fazia sentido ele ter desaparecido depois de toda a brutalidade que sofreu. Era coerente que tivesse feito antes, quando ainda tinha chances de se preservar. No fundo, tinha uma raiva reprimida pelo poço de mistérios que ele era, que ele sempre foi.

Baekhyun foi embora minutos depois, assim, sem dizer nada. E mesmo que tenha ido, deixou a tensão no ar. Ela não se dissiparia como a névoa densa dos entornos da floresta, Sehun tinha certeza que ela voltaria a aparecer novamente assim que se encontrassem novamente. _Se_ , se encontrassem novamente. Não sabia se ele iria fingir que não o conhecia por mais oito dias ou oito meses, essa possibilidade o faz ficar preocupado.

_Não sabia se aguentaria ficar tanto tempo longe de Byun Baekhyun._

  
  


**MAIS TARDE NO MESMO DIA**

**CONDOMÍNIO RISING SUN, SEATTLE – WA.**

**Conseguia ver toda a cidade da cobertura do Rising Sun.** Seattle não era tão grandiosa e populosa quanto Nova Iorque e Montreal, mas tinha seu próprio charme de cidade do interior desenvolvida. Se o sol pudesse ser visto no meio de tanta neblina e neve, ele estaria a se pôr. O cenário dentro das casas de veraneio que existiam nos arredores fica fantasmagórico, quase como se um looping de tempo pudesse começar a qualquer momento, transformando aquela parte do mundo em um lugar parado. Como o sol não estava para fazer seu papel, a névoa deve ficar mais densa, adentrando todas as casas que conseguir.

Os flocos de neve acumulavam-se na cabeleira indisciplinada do chino-canadense. Eram flocos finos, imperceptíveis quando grudavam-se aos fios dourados do cabelo e aos cílios, também tendo a mesma coloração que muitos duvidavam ser natural. Wu Luhan não tinha culpa de ser um vira-lata sem raça definida. Tinha herdado tanto os olhos ligeiramente puxados do pai quanto a cabeleira quase albina de tão clara de sua mãe. E mesmo que tenha nascido desse jeito, ele achava que isso era cientificamente impossível pelas características asiáticas serem bem definidas nos outros parentes que tinha. Era uma bagunça genética ambulante.

O café apoiado em cima da barra de ferro da varanda caiu quando o cotovelo do loiro escorregou ali, consequentemente indo em direção da rua em alta velocidade. Suspirou desacreditado, mas não lamentando. Afinal, o café já estava gelado. Agitou os dedos entre as mechas de cabelo da franja tentando tirar o excesso de umidade e entrou no apartamento.

Ainda eram cinco da tarde. Demoraria mais trinta minutos até que tivesse algo para se ocupar. Enquanto isso, pensou em passar no quarto de Kris, mas não queria atrapalhar uma possível masturbação, já que a última vez em que passou pela porta ouviu-a sendo trancada às pressas. Ele apenas a trancava quando queria bater uma, e Luhan não deixava de se perguntar em todas essas vezes no que ele _pensava_ enquanto fazia isso.

Não, ele não tinha atração pelo irmão mais velho. Na verdade repudia qualquer ato que envolvesse perversões sexuais, claro, quando não era ele que estava fazendo, mas incesto não estava dentro da lista das coisas que apreciava. Contudo, uma ideia vinha martelando em sua mente há algumas semanas, e mesmo que o irmão já tenha levado inúmeras meninas para a casa deles em Port Angeles, não parava de pensar sobre a ideia de que talvez ele seu irmão seja gay. É, a ideia era muito surreal. Ele afirmava a sexualidade quase todos os finais de semanas com alguma animadora esportiva, no entanto, ainda existia os mistérios acerca da proximidade esquisita dele com Park Chanyeol. Nunca compreendeu, e até pouco tempo ignorava. Só que depois que Yixing se fora, ficou tão entediado que foi impossível não criar algumas teorias, com seu instinto guiando até aquela particularidade que bem conhecia.

Seu sexto sentido _nunca_ falha, então sabia que ali algo tinha.

Percebeu que tinha passado muito tempo pensando quando escutou o som da campainha ecoar pelo apartamento. Ele se apressou até a porta, olhando antes como estava a própria aparência no espelho ao lado do sofá. Tentou alinhar um pouco os fios do cabelo, mas estes pareciam ter vida própria, então não se preocupou muito e foi abrir a porta.

— Jun. — Luhan sorriu, mesmo que não sentisse a necessidade de fazê-lo. — Já faz um tempo desde a última vez, não acha?

Junmyeon adentrou o apartamento retirando os sapatos sujos e o sobretudo encharcado por ter quebrado seu guarda-chuva no meio da ventania.

— Não tenho tempo para vir a Seattle todos os dias. Sou uma pessoa ocupada, você já deveria saber. — ele falou enquanto andava livremente pelo apartamento até o quarto do loiro, com tanta intimidade que quem visse a cena diria que Junmyeon já esteve na cobertura dos Wu milhares de vezes.

— Sei bem. — concordou, mesmo odiando este fato. — Mas deveria fazer mais esforço para manter o que temos.

Luhan fechou a porta atrás de si. Encontravam-se já em seu quarto, olhando nos olhos um do outro como sempre faziam nos momentos de estranhamento, que era quando o loiro mostrava ter sentimentos. Para Junmyeon ele era como pedra. Áspero, inquebrável e irracional. Sua popularidade dava-se ao fato de ser um atleta bem articulado socialmente, pois carecia de sentimentos básicos para a convivência em sociedade, como a empatia. Tinha conhecimento de que sim, precisavam ser fortes para sobreviver ao dia-a-dia em ambientes tão tóxicos quanto o colégio, mas o nível ao qual Luhan levava essa tarefa é completamente insano.

— E o que temos? — perguntou sincero, em seguida soltando um riso sarcástico. — Uma foda casual, é isso o que temos Luhan.

— Você não disse isso da última vez. — ele lembrou enquanto desabotoava o casaco de lã, lentamente. Não esperaria até aquela pequena discussão acabar para se despir, seria perca de tempo. — Pelo que me lembro, até mesmo afirmou ter sentimentos por mim.

— Pare. — Junmyeon pediu ao vê-lo jogando o casaco longe. — Não é por isso que estamos aqui.

O chinês sorriu contido. Sabia o que era capaz de fazer com a cabeça do coreano quando sorria, sabia que o coração dele acelerava cada vez que sussurrava algumas palavras gentis pós-sexo, ou até mesmo quando o abraçava por trás, dizendo-o para que ficasse. Não pensava duas vezes antes de tirar proveito da pequena paixonite que o outro nutria por si. Se fosse ajudar seu status social e sua popularidade, não se importava em colocar Junmyeon em perigo.

— Então, falou com ele? — perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

— Pink recusou. — Junmyeon hesitou um pouco antes de dizer, mas falou pensando que não poderia pedir algo do tipo para Pink. — Disse ainda que foi muita ousadia sua tentar usá-lo como uma ferramenta social, assim como faz comigo.

Luhan ficou possesso, entretanto o único som que saiu de sua garganta foi uma risada. Os dedos trêmulos por cima da calça jeans rumaram até os lençóis da cama, apertando-os e tentando conter sua vontade de apertar o pescoço de Junmyeon com toda aquela força. Dentro de sua cabeça a proposta parecia ser válida; na verdade, era irrecusável. Não soube dizer qual parte do plano o redator não havia passado direito, ou qual parte o retardado anônimo não tinha entendido, só sabia dizer que a vontade de matar um dos dois era crescente.

— Ele não pode recusar! — falou um pouco alterado, ainda ostentando um sorriso perturbadoramente lindo. — Um investimento do caralho seria posto naquela merda sem conteúdo, seria um privilégio!

— Ele não trabalha com preços, Luhan. Breaking the Rules vive em função unicamente de fofocas. Você tem que dar a ele o que ele precisa, e então vamos estar falando a mesma língua.

Isso não era um problema para Wu Luhan. Pela sua extensa lista de amigos, poderia dizer que conhecia cada pessoa popular da cidade e todos seus segredos. Só precisava saber qual segredo contar sem que uma catástrofe acontecesse, já que os segredos que guardava eram como bomba.

— Vocês tem um _cameraman_ , certo? Vou precisar dos trabalhos dele. Entre em contato com Pink.


	2. For I can't help falling in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo betado por @poembaekyeori

**10 DE JANEIRO DE 2007**

**HUCKLEBERRY LANE, FORKS - WA.**

**194 DIAS ANTES**

**A visão fúnebre dos corvos, crocitando nas árvores mais altas e desfolhadas ou sobrevoando o céu cinzento em círculos, buscando por alimento, não trazia emoção alguma a Sehun.** Estava tudo exatamente do jeito que lembrava: vazio, apático;  _ Morto.  _ Nem mesmo a evidente irritação de Somi — que ao sair da picape dedicou alguns segundos para se expressar em um olhar descontente — foi capaz de tirar seu tédio.

— Encontrou com o Baekhyun ontem. — ela diz; É uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. A expressão fechada se dissipou tão rápido quanto apareceu, as mãos foram para os bolsos do casaco enorme e quente. — não esperava que ele te perdoasse, porque você continua o mesmo babaca machista de sempre.

— Não sou machista. — Sehun falou, brevemente ofendido. Do seu ponto de vista poderia dizer que Somi exagerava na maioria das vezes quando condenava-o. Ela não o compreendia, sempre julgando suas atitudes como machistas. Não eram atitudes machistas, eram atitudes  _ idiotas _ . — Você sempre me julga sem perguntar o porquê de eu estar fazendo o que faço.

— Na verdade, machista nem é a palavra certa pra essa conversa. Você é homofóbico. Tem preconceitos homofóbicos e tem a mente mais fechada que a do papai. — ela sussurrou rápido e com raiva na língua natal deles, não querendo que o mais velho ali escutasse, já que ainda estava dentro da picape procurando as chaves de casa. — E tudo por conta desse status social ridículo, que nem deveria ser considerado grande coisa. Você é quente por associação.

Iria mandar ela calar a boca, mas o pai apareceu ao lado deles com as chaves na mão e um sorriso no rosto. Antes era quase impossível vê-lo sorrir. Na maioria das vezes estava irritado e gritando com sua mãe em plenos pulmões, mas parece que essa separação o fez ficar mais dócil e até mesmo carinhoso com os filhos que tinha. Claro, era o jeito dele de mostrar carinho. Não era o tipo de pai babão que passava a mão pela cabeça dos filhos, o máximo que ele poderia fazer era sorrir e dar um abraço.

A casa continuava do mesmo jeito que lembrava. No verão passado tinha ido ali pela primeira vez desde que seu velho se mudara. A única coisa que tinha mudado era o clima, que antes era ligeiramente quente e agora a casa aparentemente estava mais fria que o comum.

— Jackson deve ter deixado a porta de trás aberta. — o mais velho comentou rindo e foi até a cozinha, provavelmente indo falar com um dos irmãos de Sehun.

A porta deveria estar aberta há tempos antes deles chegarem, já que a névoa adentrou a casa e deixou tudo mais mórbido e depressivo. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado de sua irmã, que não esperou antes de afastar-se para o último lugar e bem longe de Sehun.

— Se ainda estiver interessada em fazer seu protesto ganhar voz tenho uma proposta para você. — Sehun iniciou o assunto, pouco se importando com a atitude infantil dela segundos atrás.

— Se for algo ligado ao Breaking the Rules você não deveria nem estar cogitando debater comigo sobre isso, sabe o que penso.

Ela realmente odiava eles. Era só um entre milhares de motivos que arrumava para odiar Sehun, mas entre todos os outros, deveria odiar mais este por seu irmão se envolver com pessoas que ela odeia. Segundo Somi, eram apenas idiotas desocupados que vivem em função de difamar a imagem alheia. Parte desta alegação era verdadeira, não poderia discordar disso, entretanto, não é porque é politicamente incorreto que não seja divertido... Até certo ponto.

— Pensa sobre isso, — olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, que virou o rosto para o outro lado da casa, respirando fundo. — vocês seriam beneficiadas. As pessoas ficariam mais conscientes sobre o esquema opressivo que predomina O colégio da Península. Se virar algo realmente grande nós poderíamos atingir um nível nacional, chamando a atenção de projetos sociais contra o bullying.

— Não faça esse discurso todo como se de fato se importasse com os alunos regulares. Você vive de funções, assim como todas as aranhas em volta dessa teia que um garoto idiota criou. Não vou virar só mais uma ferramenta para vocês ganharem visualização.

Em parte, era verídico. Sehun realmente precisava de algo para apresentar agora no retorno ao período letivo, mas não pensava em  _ usar _ sua meia irmã, assim como ela mesmo descreveu. É uma troca de favores, os dois lados seriam beneficiados.

Desistiu de ter uma conversa com Somi e levantou-se, ligando o aquecedor que ficava na cozinha. Ele era velho e estava enferrujado, mas ainda funcionava, apesar dos estalos que escutava vindo de dentro da máquina. Em cima dele ficava uma pequena janela com cortinas azuis clara. Sehun conseguia ver o jardim atrás da casa, tão morto e seco e diferente das lembranças de verão que tinha em mente. Nem mesmo as folhas de um outono alaranjado se encontrava por ali, era apenas neve e bitucas de cigarros. Seu pai conversava animadamente com Jackson e Erick, seus dois irmãos mais velhos.

Jackson Price era um universitário, fazia medicina veterinária em uma universidade que consideravam ser aceitável em Ohio. Ele não era como Sehun ou Somi, já que não tinha nenhum traço oriental em seu rosto. Ele era inteiramente americano, cabelo preto e olhos castanhos. Foi um notável arremessador de beisebol no ensino médio e conseguiu uma vaga na universidade que estudava por conta disso. Sehun e ele raramente tinham algo para conversar, se davam bem naturalmente por conta disso.

E tinha Erick Campbell, seu  _ hyung _ favorito que ria bastante quando insistia em chamá-lo desse jeito, já que o canadense nada entendia dos costumes coreanos. Ele sempre vinha passar os verões em Seattle e acabavam por ir juntos até o centro comercial, conversar sobre música, cinema e escola. Normalmente apenas conversava sobre essas coisas com Chanyeol, mas quando seu irmão mais velho estava próximo, Sehun queria aproveitar a estadia dele ali e acabavam por falar sobre tudo. Depois que Erick começou a trabalhar em um hospital grande em Quebec eles mal se falavam. Antes, conversavam pelo telefone todo fim de semana, às vezes até nas quintas e sextas-feiras; agora, quando ligava uma vez ao mês, era quase um milagre. Ficava chateado, mas não conseguia culpá-lo. Ele só estava fazendo aquilo que achava certo para a própria vida.

— Hyung! — Sehun disse ao se aproximar.

Os olhos azuis de Erick continuavam tão intensos quanto o inverno de Forks. Ele sorriu para si antes de puxá-lo para um abraço.

— Você cresceu bastante desde a última vez em que te vi. Tá tomando anabolizante? Oh Sehun, se você disser que sim é um coreano morto!

Era disso que sentia saudades, de como seu irmão conseguia implicar com ele sem deixá-lo de mau humor. Não importa qual o assunto, eles sempre estariam rindo e fazendo piada juntos. Seria perfeito se morassem um pouco mais perto, entretanto a vida conseguia se mostrar incrivelmente complicada em mostrar-lhe que não, não poderiam se ver e conversar todos os dias.

A atmosfera era boa até mesmo quando entraram dentro da casa. Somi, por mais antissocial que fosse quando se tratava de família, cumprimentou os dois irmãos e até mesmo conversou um pouco. Ela morava na mesma cidade de Erick quando era apenas uma criança, mas mudou-se para Port Angeles tempos depois com sua mãe e uma irmã que Sehun não tinha muita afinidade.

E tudo parecia perfeito demais até então. A noite caíra e tiveram que ligar todos os aquecedores da casa. Sehun sentiu-se um tolo por estar segurando os talheres ainda com as luvas, mas continuava a sorrir enquanto conversava com Erick e Jackson. Aquela foi a primeira vez em que sentiu uma atmosfera familiar tão reconfortante perto de seus irmãos. Todos estavam sorrindo e conversando, tudo estava bem.

_ Até seu pai começar a beber. _

Foi tão improvável quanto o raio que acertou a árvore de seu quintal em Port Angeles, no ano passado. Começou rindo e conversando, com o copo de whisky apenas acompanhando; terminou bebendo pelo gargalo enquanto xingava a mãe de cada um dos filhos presentes na mesa. Sehun olhou para Somi, que agora parecia tão indefesa, sentada do outro lado da mesa de frente para si. O resto da comida estava intocada no prato, os dedos cobertos pelas luvas azul marinho ainda seguravam os talheres, como se tivessem paralisado ali por escutar tantas barbaridades ditas sobre sua mãe em voz alta. Os olhos estavam meio abertos, tinham lágrimas que em breve rolariam face abaixo.

Sehun fugiu da mesa de jantar e se trancou na despensa. Ficava na cozinha, então ainda conseguia ouvir o que o pai agora berrava. Olhou para o telefone antigo que havia ali. Por mais que tentasse não se lembrar das vezes em que já ligou para Baekhyun no meio da noite, desesperado e com medo do que o pai poderia fazer, era inútil. Conseguia lembrar cada palavrinha dita por uma voz infantil para animá-lo, já que via o quanto Sehun estava assustado e desamparado.

Soube que não seria diferente das outras vezes quando escutou a voz de Baekhyun.

— Ele tá gritando lá fora. — Sehun sussurrou contra o telefone enquanto deixava as lágrimas que tinha prendido até então caírem. — Chamou a Somi e a mãe dela de vagabundas canadenses. Também disse que minha mãe é tão puta que não consegue dar sem engravidar.

Ouviu o som de longos suspiros dados ao longo do silêncio que estendeu-se na linha telefônica. Era sempre assim, Baekhyun ficava impressionado pelas atrocidades que escutava e as palavras fugiam por um tempo.

— Nada disso é verdade, Sehunnie. — falou com a voz firme e otimista. Sehun tentou imaginá-lo sorrindo enquanto dizia isso, embaixo de três grossas cobertas e com uma caneca de chocolate quente na mão esquerda. Sentiu o peito aquecer diante desse pensamento. — Somi é uma menina incrível, assim como a mãe dela também deve ser. Sua mãe é uma guerreira e uma mulher que teve muitos amores durante a vida, e tenho certeza que ela se orgulha disso assim como se orgulha de você.

As lágrimas ainda caíam, mas sentia-se calmo. Os dedos que antes apertavam o telefone contra o ouvido suavizaram, o aperto no peito se dissipara. Ainda conseguia escutar as coisas que seu pai gritava para Erick, que pelo visto estava discutindo com ele no mesmo tom. Se algo realmente ruim acontecesse naquela noite, Sehun não saberia o que seria capaz de fazer.

— Canta pra mim, Baek? — pediu em um tom ridiculamente quebradiço.

Naquele momento as cenas de um Baekhyun um ano mais novo se passaram na cabeça dele como um filme. Ele cantava, era alegre e tinha os dedos entrelaçados por baixo das cobertas. A madrugada mais fria do ano não era tão fria perto daquele sorriso radiante.

Ouviu ele trancar a porta do quarto e voltar de volta para cama, para então iniciar o que pedira. Ter Baekhyun cantando para si  _ “Can’t help falling in love with you” _ era uma das melhores sensações que já teve em sua vida mesclada a nostalgia. Todos os problemas que antes pareciam estar tão grandes para não caberem dentro da cabeça agora nem ao menos existiam. Era apenas ele e Baekhyun, separados por milhares de metros e juntos por uma ligação de telefone.

**Shall I stay?**

**Would it be a sin**

**If I can't help**

**Falling in love with you?**

_ Eu deveria ficar? _

_ Seria um pecado _

_ Se eu não consigo evitar _

_ Me apaixonar por você? _

**Like a river flows**

**Surely to the sea**

**Darling, so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

_ Como um rio que corre _

_ Certamente para o mar _

_ Querida, é assim _

_ Algumas coisas estão destinadas a acontecer _

**Take my hand**

**Take my whole life too**

**For I can't help**

**Falling in love with you**

_ Pegue minha mão _

_ Tome minha vida inteira também _

_ Porque eu não consigo evitar _

_ Me apaixonar por você _

  
  


**MAIS TARDE NO MESMO DIA**

**FLORESTA DA PENÍNSULA OLÍMPICA, PORT ANGELES - WA.**

A madrugada alcançou a floresta e a neblina, inevitavelmente, ficou mais densa. Durante o dia, os moradores mal conseguiam ver as casas a mais de quatro metros de distância, já durante a noite, na escuridão da floresta da Península Olímpica, não se conseguia pisar sem conhecer todo o perímetro, o que não era um problema para Park Chanyeol. Desde seus quatorze anos era levado ali pelo tio, um homem de meia idade que trabalhava como guarda florestal há bastante tempo. Já se perdeu inúmeras vezes, dando de cara com ursos e cervos, mas nunca sofreu nenhum acidente ou foi quase devorado pelos animais. Ele poderia parecer um adolescente patético na frente dos amigos, mas era inteligente e sabia passar por situações de desespero sem entrar em pânico.

Entretanto, esse não era o forte de Kim Jongin, o novo garoto na cidade. Ele tinha pegado um bico como assistente de guarda florestal noturno. Como eles tinham quase a mesma idade — e também estudavam na mesma escola — o tio de Chanyeol achou uma boa ideia que trabalhassem juntos durante o período final das férias de inverno.

— Tem certeza de que estamos indo pelo caminho certo? — Jongin perguntou. Ele estava bem perto de Chanyeol, não ficaria tão perto de alguém que mal conhece se a situação fosse outra, porém, o medo de piscar e não ver nada além da névoa ao redor era bem maior do que os costumes.

— Conheço isso aqui com a palma da minha mão. — a voz exalava uma confiança cega, enquanto dava passos firmes nos espaços entre as ondulações do solo, estas feitas por raízes altas e galhos partidos. Não culpava Jongin por ter medo, afinal ele era novato na cidade. Provavelmente não tinha ideia das diversas peripécias e desventuras que Chanyeol já protagonizou em meio aos pinheiros e riachos, que acabavam sendo assunto tanto no bate boca das vizinhas quanto nos postos oficiais da polícia. — Já me perdi várias vezes, é claro, mas de tanto me perder consegui achar uma rota para cada vez que me perdia achar o caminho de volta, então para mim essa floresta não tem mais segredos.

_ Autossuficiente _ . Era desse jeito que Kim Jongin descrevia Chanyeol. Não era ruim, na verdade é um bom adjetivo para descrever alguém tão independente e legal como ele, contudo, quando ele começava a dar uma de rei da razão, isso irritava-o em um nível extremo. A floresta é enorme, tanto que sua extensão chegava em outras cidades. Não tinha como ele saber de todas as rotas da floresta, era algo impossível.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — disse, desistindo de tentar manter seu argumento, mas sorrindo ao ver a expressão pateticamente vitoriosa no rosto de Chanyeol. É incrível como ele conseguia ser tão… Chanyeol. — Só deixo você ganhar essa por estar sendo tão prestativo ao me apresentar seus amigos.

Se tivesse algo que Chanyeol pudesse mudar neste ano — mal o começou, mas já achava que nada daria certo e que seria bem pior que o ano que se passou — seria não apresentá-lo. Não naquele dia, muito menos naquele momento. Jongin era seu novo amigo e ele era tão legal, e infelizmente já tinha conhecido a fonte de todos os seus problemas, o gatilho de seus traumas mais obscuros.

Baekhyun nunca gostou dele, nem mesmo quando eram apenas crianças. Estava sempre empenhado em dificultar seus diálogos com outras crianças, por saber um pouco mais de inglês do que o Chanyeol sabia, na época. O único capaz de compreendê-lo e ajudá-lo fora Sehun.

— Ei, cara. — chamou-o mais sério do que seria saudável. — Não chegue perto de Byun Baekhyun.

— Como? — Jongin riu nervoso. Dentro de três dias desde que chegou nunca tinha o visto tão sério.

— Aconteceram algumas coisas no passado, entre mim e ele, sabe? — não deixava de ter cuidado por onde pisava por mais que estivesse entrando em um assunto um tanto delicado. — Coisas muito ruins e que não posso mais falar sobre, porque não afetaria só a mim e a Baekhyun, iria trazer tudo de volta.

Se com o tempo Jongin se mostrasse ser alguém confiável, talvez o contasse sobre aquela noite do ano passado. Lhe doía infinitamente apenas pensar sobre, mas sentia que precisava contar o que aconteceu para alguém, tanto para tentar tirar metade do peso que carregava nos ombros, quanto também para compreender melhor o que se passava na cabeça de Baekhyun, para ter achado o que fez errado.

— Vocês não estão envolvidos com essas gangues novas, não é? O xerife da cidade é nosso vizinho, ele disse que desde o ano passado o comércio de drogas ilícitas cresceu entre os estudantes do ensino médio.

— Não deve falar sobre isso também! — Chanyeol quase gritou tamanho foi seu desespero. Entendia que, assim como qualquer pessoa de bem e consciente do que é certo e errado, Jongin iria querer denunciar esses acontecimentos para a polícia local, mas essa era mais uma das regras de convivência do Colégio Estadual da Península Olímpica: a não ser que você seja um membro do Breaking The Rules, se for um dedo duro todos vão te odiar, o que significa sofrer constantes ameaças. — Todos sabem quem são os comerciantes, então se caso ficar sabendo também, saiba que não pode falar. A não ser que você queira morrer.

Chegaram segundos depois ao início da floresta onde havia uma cabine pequena da guarda florestal e logo depois as grades altas que separavam o resto da civilização da floresta. Jongin vibrou de alegria, ficou tão eufórico que Chanyeol não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo correndo em meio das árvores, gritando extasiado o quanto era bom estar de volta. O cachorro da guarda — um pastor alemão simpático — pareceu ser contagiado pela energia do garoto californiano, já que foi até o mesmo latindo e foi recebido de braços abertos.

Surpreendeu-se ao sentir o celular vibrando no bolso do macacão. Já era tarde da noite, sabia que a essa hora Sehun estava dormindo por estar na casa do pai e odiar conversar com ele por mais de cinco minutos seguidos. Debi e Lóide? Era uma possibilidade. Aqueles dois deveriam passar a noite toda jogando, não seria uma surpresa.

Pegou o celular e sorriu ao ver o número conhecido acompanhado do nome. Era um idiota, disso todos já sabiam, mas o que ninguém sabia era que conseguia ser mais idiota ainda por ele, que no contato do celular ganhou o nome de  _ Presley _ .

— Olá, Rusty*!

Era ainda mais idiota que si. Por que toda vez que atendia o celular insistia naquele monólogo? Tinham se aproximado por serem fãs dos filmes do rei Elvis Presley, mas não era necessário.

— Ah, Jackson*, podemos parar com isso? Já fazem anos que fazemos isso!

— Você sabe, é mais forte do que eu. — Chanyeol sentiu que Kris deveria estar sorrindo. Ele sabia porque também estava sorrindo. — Como foi a ronda? Algo novo?

— O de sempre. Dessa vez não estava sozinho, tô com o garoto novo, Kim Jongin. — olhou para ele e concluiu que seria seguro continuar falando com Kris, mesmo que na maioria das ligações ele preferisse fazer quando estivesse dentro do quarto ou em outro lugar mais reservado. Afinal, as paredes e as árvores de Port Angeles pareciam ter ouvidos. — Ele é da Califórnia, sabia?

— Deveria sentir ciúmes?

— Claro que não, amor. — virou-se de costas instintivamente, como se o ato pudesse impedir que alguém escutasse. — Sabe que só tenho olhos para você.

E de fato, Chanyeol não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém que não fosse Yifan. Desde que descobriram que toda a raiva que tinham um pelo outro era pura tensão sexual iniciaram aquele relacionamento sem nome e, consequentemente, conheceram mais um do outro. Chanyeol decorou tudo sobre cada cantinho do quarto do chinês, assim como também experimentou cada canto do seu corpo. Foi questão de tempo até que o conhecesse o suficiente para se dizer apaixonado, mais do que perdidamente.

— Queria te encontrar. — ouviu-se um longo suspiro do outro lado da linha. — Sinto saudades, de verdade. Gosto de estar em Seattle, mas gostaria mais ainda se você estivesse aqui.

— Sabe que não podemos. — e não podiam mesmo. O que aconteceria, caso surgisse um escândalo de que eles estão juntos? Seria um completo caos, Chanyeol nem ao menos se permitia pensar nessa possibilidade. Eles não podiam ser descobertos, de jeito algum. — Luhan está te perseguindo por todos os cantos, ele desconfia e apesar de ser seu irmão não pensaria duas vezes antes de espalhar boatos.

— Podemos nos encontrar sem ser aqui em casa. Você vem pra Seattle e nós saímos juntos, simples. Do Lu eu mesmo cuido, não precisa se preocupar, príncipe.

Wu Luhan não era alguém que se lidava sozinho. Em uma guerra social de nada adiantava ser maior ou mais forte que alguém, porque nessa guerra só vencia os que tinham ferramentas sociais, e Luhan é cheio dessas e muitas outras artimanhas. Era rico, então poderia ter o Breaking The Rules nas mãos em um piscar de olhos, e isso era o que mais assustava Chanyeol. Sabia que Sehun, por mais que fosse seu amigo, era um deles. E se tem algo que as aranhas adoram é uma boa fofoca com mais de cinco mil cliques.

Era triste, quando parava para pensar e via que não poderia confiar no seu próprio amigo. Antes do blog se tornar uma prioridade na vida de Sehun eles eram praticamente um só. Um sempre concordava com o outro e sempre estariam nos mesmos lugares, eram quase como Debi e Lóide, tirando a parte dos vídeo games e jogos de computador.

— Não é do meu interesse ir a Seattle, Kris. — respondeu um pouco cansado e irritado pela insistência. — Se quisesse me encontrar sairia do ninho das águias e viria até Port Angeles.

O chamado ninho das águias se referia à uma das inúmeras coberturas dos Wu. Da última vez em que conversaram sobre isso, Yifan disse que seus pais tinham  _ apenas _ onze coberturas em Seattle, e sempre passavam as férias de inverno por lá quando estavam ocupados demais para visitar Nova Iorque, a cidade natal de Yifan. As águias, obviamente, eram os pais de Yifan.

— Te ligo quando não estiver mal humorado. — dito isso ele desligou o celular.

Suspirou frustrado por mais uma vez ter iniciado uma discussão que achava ser, no mínimo, infantil. Mas Chanyeol não podia evitar, era mais forte do que si o instinto irracional de tirá-lo da supervisão dos pais. Desde que eram moleques que corriam de bicicleta pelas ruas pouco movimentadas de Port Angeles ele tinha esse costume, de afastá-lo da família. Primeiramente porque, assim como Luhan, os pais de Yifan não são confiáveis. Sendo os melhores jogadores de vinte e um da região de Washington — eleitos pelo New York Times e pela Forbes — poderiam ser considerados dois dos mais importantes magnatas que já conheceu. Usavam e abusavam das ferramentas sociais assim como qualquer um que tivesse o sobrenome Wu, controladores e manipuladores até o último neurônio.

Eles — e, principalmente o patriarca — assustavam Chanyeol de uma maneira que nenhum filme de terror conseguiu fazer durante toda sua infância.

— Se já terminaram a ronda da noite, podem voltar para casa.

Não tinha percebido que o tio estava por perto, mas ele estava ali, ao seu lado encarando-o como quem pergunta o que está acontecendo para estar parado no meio do caminho da trilha, olhando o celular e com os pensamentos indo alto. Normalmente ele ficaria dentro da cabine da guarda florestal olhando o movimento e acenaria quando estivesse indo embora, era estranho que tivesse saído de um lugar com aquecedor e comida apenas para lembrá-lo que já poderia ir embora.

— Já estamos indo — respondeu tentando recompor-se, pondo o celular no bolso traseiro da calça. — Vamos levar o Max também — referiu-se ao labrador, que na verdade era mais deles do que da guarda.

A casa que Chanyeol morava junto com o tio era um pouco longe. Geralmente não se importava, já que tirava o tempo de caminhada para pensar. Contudo, dessa vez seria diferente. Nada poderia parar Kim Jongin quando começava a falar das praias californianas, ou como foi frio no inverno passado em que visitou a Rússia, país de origem do pai. Era como se tivesse ligado um rádio que não desligava, ele só queria ficar em paz e pensar em seu relacionamento sem futuro e rumo.

— E os russos também fumam bastante. Acho que o céu de lá e mais cinza por conta disso, mas isso seria loucura, não é? E lá também tem Chernobyl, é no bairro em que meu pai morava quando tinha minha idade.

Eles andavam lado a lado no meio do frio da madrugada e a neblina que parecia escorrer da trilha que levava à entrada da floresta. Até mesmo o cão estava agasalhado com roupas feitas para sua espécie e com o símbolo de um pinheiro nas costas. As ruas estavam desertas, não escuras, afinal, os postes daquela área ainda não tinham dado defeito.

— Que merda você tá falando? — cortou o que diria em seguida e o viu juntar as sobrancelhas. — Olha, isso é bizarro. Não estou interessado em saber como seu pai entrou em Chernobyl, ou em um puteiro com moças providas de um pênis, e não, não tenho nada contra moças que tenham pênis.

— Na verdade ele entrou em um bordel. — deu ênfase na última palavra como se não tivesse aprovado o nome infeliz que Chanyeol escolheu. — E sim, lá tinham moças assim, mas o que você não sabe é que uma delas era refugiada da Síria e que tinha sido brutalmente espancada e estuprada antes de ir para Rússia, o que em minha sincera opinião não foi uma boa escolha. Meu pai a ajudou a sair do país, hoje ela mora em uma casinha no Colorado e trabalha em telemarketing.

— Foda-se a porra do bordel, foda-se a acompanhante de luxo do seu pai e a merda do Colorado! — explodiu em palavras que para si eram quase tão sinceras quanto um “eu te amo”. Jongin, ao invés de ficar ressentido, magoado ou até mesmo bravo, curvou o corpo de tanto rir. — Está testando minha paciência.

— Claro, claro. — ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de rendição. — Só queria entender o que se passa dentro dessa sua cabeça. Está estranho desde que saímos da trilha.

Pela primeira vez em muito,  _ muito _ tempo, Chanyeol quis contar a alguém o que se passava dentro de sua cabeça. Esses segredos que guardava para si ficavam ali, nos seus pensamentos onde ninguém além dele tinha a capacidade de ver. Era vantajoso por saber que ninguém poderia atingi-lo, uma vez que não tinham onde atingir. Por fora agia como se fosse um livro aberto, porém quase ninguém percebia que na verdade seu real conteúdo era escrito à tinta branca.

— Sabe... São coisas.

— Coisas… — repetiu, chutando uma pedrinha do caminho. — Essas coisas têm alguma ligação ao seu passado obscuro?

— Não, não. Céus, — riu, tentando não ser tão transparente ao sentir-se incomodado com a simples menção indireta à Baekhyun. — tem a ver com pessoas.

— Certo, pessoas.

— Na verdade, uma pessoa.

— Uma garota? Ah, Chanyeol, por que não disse que estava apaixonadinho? Quem é a sortuda?

Chanyeol murchou como se fosse uma florzinha arrancada de suas raízes a força. Lembrou-se imediatamente do porquê não dizia a ninguém nenhum de seus inúmeros segredos. Ninguém entenderia suas doces palavras sobre o jeito que Yifan sorria, ninguém entenderia o porquê de corar toda vez que falava dele por mais tempo do que necessário. As pessoas não entenderiam uma forma de amor tão errada.

— Esquece. — murmurou esfregando uma mão na outra, que mesmo com as luvas permaneciam geladas.

A única coisa que escutou pelo resto do caminho foi o barulho do vento assobiando pelos galhos das árvores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rusty e Jackson são os personagens do filme Viva Las Vegas, protagonizado pelo rei delas Elivis Presley e a lindíssima Ann-Marget.  
> O Jongin não tem um neurônio funcionando. Então, o que estão achando da história? Opiniões, surtos e críticas são permitidos ai em baixo, lerei e responderei cada um com carinho.


	3. Family Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo betado por @poembaekyeori

**19 DE JANEIRO DE 2007**

**PENÍNSULA OLÍMPICA, PORT ANGELES - WA.**

**185 DIAS ANTES**

**Luhan não havia sentido nem um pouco de falta dos ares de Port Angeles.** Não que em Seattle fosse tão diferente, na verdade, lá conseguia ser quase tão frio. Se havia algo que não poderia negar que gostava por ali, apesar de detestar com todas as suas forças aquela cidadezinha, era a liberdade que lhe era dada. Em Seattle ou em Nova Iorque, os pais o supervisionam quase que vinte e quatro horas por dia, dizendo-o o que deveria fazer e como deveria se portar, além de não deixarem ele sair a hora que quisesse porque poderia trazer problemas a família se o fizesse. Odiava com todo seu coração lembrar do motivo para tanta desconfiança, todavia, era impossível bloquear aquelas lembranças que vez ou outra o atormentavam.

A mansão Wu continuava ali, entre os pinheiros de uma parte da reserva florestal, imóvel e fria como sempre foi. Aquela era a maior casa da Península, disso não havia dúvidas. E era bom que todos soubessem onde morava, quem eram seus pais e o tanto de dinheiro que tinha, assim não recusariam nada do que Luhan pedisse.

— Ouvi dizer que teremos campeonatos de abertura, tanto no futebol quanto na natação. — Kris disse uma vez que já tinham entrado na mansão.

Luhan sabia que provavelmente teria jogos de abertura, não teria que ser um gênio para adivinhar isso. Fingiu que não tinha escutado a voz irritante de Yifan e chamou a empregada, dizendo para colocar suas coisas no quarto já que tinha lugares para ir e não poderia gastar seu tempo arrumando nada.

— E você achou que seria uma boa ideia dizer isso para mim? — a voz de Luhan estava mergulhada em um cinismo incontestavelmente irritante. Agia como se estivesse muito acima do potencial do irmão, quando na verdade só estava tentando passar as baixas expectativas que os pais colocaram em si. — Deveria estar treinando ao invés de gastar seu tempo falando comigo.

Odiava com todas suas forças a intensidade dos olhos de Yifan, que demonstravam algo próximo à preocupação consigo. Ele sempre fazia isso quando dizia coisas como aquelas e, por mais que soubesse que a intenção do irmão era entendê-lo, só conseguia sentir o mais puro ódio. Luhan tinha guardado aquele rancor por tempo demais para simplesmente chegar no ápice de sua vitória e deixar-se abalar por um olhar, ele tinha que sair dali e fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

**DEVIL'S KETTLE — 4:59 PM**

Ele deveria ter desconfiado que o lugar onde encontraria o escravo social do Breaking the Rules não era nada elegante. Não que estivesse esperando por um almoço em uma cobertura caríssima com vista para as praias de Malibu, mas pelo menos algo melhor do que  _ aquilo _ .

Devil’s Kettle ficava nos confins da cidade e próximo a escola de ensino médio da região, então era comum ver estudantes por ali quando o ano letivo começava novamente. O local não era dos mais limpos, tinha cheiro de tabaco e mais outras porcarias. Luhan não teria coragem de comer nada daquele cardápio que praticamente dizia “coma aqui e ganhe uma hipertensão ou, quem sabe, colesterol alto”. Não tinha o estômago que os americanos tinham para comer qualquer coisa com bastante gordura em qualquer lugar — isso  _ quando _ comia. Digamos que esse ato, tão natural na vida de muitos, não seja algo tão apreciado por ele.

Enquanto entrava na lanchonete pôde escutar os sussurros animados de algumas pessoas de sua idade sobre si, e como já estava bastante acostumado com a popularidade, apenas fingiu que não os escutava e procurou com os olhos a pessoa que o fez ir até aquele lugar.

Oh Sehun estava em uma mesa ao lado da enorme janela. Ele contava algumas notas de dinheiro com algumas moedas e tinha um bico irritado nos lábios. Luhan era suficientemente esperto para entender que, provavelmente, ele não tinha dinheiro para pagar nada daquele estabelecimento, ainda que fosse o mais podre no qual houvesse pisado. Escutou algumas vezes sobre as dificuldades que a família Oh enfrentava nos últimos tempos, porém, nunca parou para pensar que talvez eles estivessem carecendo de dinheiro até para comer.

Ignorou uma menina que vinha até si e andou até a mesa de Sehun, sentando-se na frente do mesmo. Quando o garoto o percebeu, guardou o pouco dinheiro que tinha na carteira novamente, mesmo sabendo que o que foi visto não podia ser ignorado.

— Eu sei o que você está fazendo. — Sehun falou, sorrindo para o loiro. Não era um sorriso que Luhan estava acostumado a receber. — Está me julgando, analisando desde minha jaqueta rasgada nos cotovelos até a lama das minhas botas. Pensei que Pink estava exagerando quando disse que você tem uns reflexos de sociopatia... Mas, na verdade, ele só tava errado mesmo. Você é patético.

A conversa foi atrapalhada pela garçonete. Luhan deixou de lado a faceta irritada para olhar o cardápio, não se surpreendendo ao ver tantas porcarias. Pediu duas porções de batatas fritas e um Latte por insistência de Sehun. Já seria o suficiente para que passasse a droga da semana toda sem ingerir algo.

— Adoro fazer caridade. — Luhan disse dando muito mais do que era pedido pelas batatas no cardápio para a garçonete, que arregalou os olhos, mas não se manifestou sobre.

— Só mais outro dia comum na vida de um morador do Upper East Side. — citou a área que em outra época fora o bairro de Luhan, o sorrisinho enviesado ainda nos lábios. — Agora deixando de conversa fiada, por que quer ajuda do Breaking the Rules? A situação tá tão ruim assim?

Não achava que Sehun falaria diretamente sobre, ainda mais em um lugar público. Junmyeon, diferente dele, tinha o pudor de manter negociações e assuntos confidenciais dentro de quatro paredes. Essa, claramente, não era uma das prioridades do  _ cameraboy _ . Luhan concluiu que, para Sehun, pouco importava se aquele assunto vazaria ou não. O único a sair prejudicado, caso alguém iniciasse boatos, seria ele próprio. 

— Preciso do teu trabalho. — diz sem fazer cerimônias, relaxando as costas no estofado. — Sei que tá passando por uma merda das grandes, posso pagar. Dois mil, três, você escolhe.

— Não trabalhamos com dinheiro. — apesar do tom anterior de Luhan ter sido quase empático, a expressão de Sehun não mudou muito. — Sabe disso melhor que ninguém. Se não tiver o que queremos, essa conversa não vai levar a lugar nenhum.

— O dinheiro seria só a primeira parte. — tornou a falar, reforçando o tom anterior com certa raiva. Estava a um passo de ficar realmente irritado, afinal, falar sobre a situação financeira de Sehun deveria ter trago a tona algo em que pudesse agarrar-se para guiar aquela negociação. — Será um trabalha investigativo. Como estou prestando serviços para vocês pensei que seria bom ajudar.

A garçonete tirou a atenção deles da conversa novamente ao colocar as duas tigelas transbordando batatas fritas na mesa e o café no centro. Sehun, no entanto, não se distraiu tanto quanto Luhan, que entrou em pensamentos profundos apenas pelo vislumbre de comida. Não deveria ter pedido coisa alguma, pois foi automático o movimento que a mão fez para pegar uma boa quantidade das batatas da na mão, levando-as até a boca. Era sempre assim: Nunca tinha consciência do tamanho da fome que tinha até estar comendo.

— Quem você pretende investigar?

— Wu Yifan — disse de boca cheia, tentando afastar qualquer linha de raciocínio ligada a comida. Aquela não era a hora para arrependimentos.

— Ele é seu irmão, cara. — riu desacreditado, mas não deixando de imaginar as possibilidades do que poderia encontrar seguindo o cara mais famoso do ensino médio por aí. — Por que quer foder com ele?

Luhan retrucaria com mais da acidez usual, no entanto, seus olhos caíram na garota que se aproximava. Se não estava enganado, era a mesma que ficou em sua frente quando entrou na lanchonete. Ela parou em frente à mesa deles, e quando Sehun também notara a presença de uma terceira pessoa, a preocupação tomou as feições. O chinês logo percebera que, talvez, havia achado um ponto vulnerável no fotógrafo do Breaking the Rules.

— Não me disse que tinha uma namorada. — Sorriu abertamente para a garota que sentou ao lado do coreano. Ela tinha características asiáticas predominantes no rosto delicado, vestia um sobretudo vermelho e tinha o cabelo displicente preso em um rabo de cavalo mal feito.

— Ela não é minha namorada. — Sehun estava tenso. Luhan conseguia ver os pesos invisíveis que foram postos em cima dos ombros dele, as sobrancelhas juntas em uma carranca que revelava sua infelicidade. Se eles não tinham um envolvimento mais profundo como um caso amoroso, tinha a certeza de que era algo bem maior que isso. Medo era, definitivamente, um sentimento que que prevalece o amor. — É irmã da minha meia irmã.

— Praticamente irmãos! — a garota disse enquanto sorria de ponta à ponta. Teve alguns segundos para tirar a conclusão de que ela deveria ser sempre segura de si, e toda aquela segurança abalava Sehun de um jeito que ainda não conseguia compreender. — Meu nome é Chaeyeon, vou entrar para a torcida ainda neste ano. Você é Wu Luhan, não estou certa?

A garota lhe estendeu a mão, pensando que o chinês a apertaria sem hesitar. Luhan apenas se preocupou em olhar aqueles olhos escuros que pareciam transbordar gentileza. Não gostava de afirmar, mas mulheres conseguiam ser praticamente mestres na arte da enganação. Chaeyeon, por mais que aparentasse ser só mais uma garota qualquer de dezesseis anos entre milhares em Port Angeles, ficaria marcada a partir daquele dia pelos olhos do chinês.

— Então você não tem namorada, Sehun? — ignorou a mão da garota, enfiando sua própria dentro da tigela de batatas fritas. — Não que eu esteja interessado na sua vida amorosa, que aparentemente nem ao menos existe, mas não tem nenhuma garota em mente?

Soube que tocara em um assunto delicado ao ver os olhos alheios arregalar ligeiramente. Sehun engoliu em seco, tentando fingir que não tinha nada de errado consigo. Luhan já havia visto aquela expressão diversas vezes para saber qual tipo de garoto Sehun era, e quase deixou um sorriso apossar os lábios. Tinha em mente alguns dos jogos sujos que poderia usar com ele, caso sua guarda estivesse baixa o suficiente para deixar-se levar. Por ora, se manteria calmo e pensaria em que momento executá-los, que implicações trariam.

Limpou como podia a boca no guardanapo, já que o mesmo era de tão baixa qualidade que nem conseguia tirar a oleosidade da boca, e olhou para a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Chaeyeon e Sehun encaravam-se, sérios demais para dar importância à presença de Luhan por ali. Por mais que fosse um mestre em expressões corporais e pequenos gestos que ofereciam inúmeras possibilidades, viu-se confuso com aquela troca de olhares intensos. Pareciam estar pensando na mesma coisa com um sentimento palpável de tão intenso, mas não conseguia nem ao menos arriscar a cogitar qual seria. Estava confuso pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

— Ele ainda está se recuperando de uma decepção amorosa, Lu. — a garota voltou a olhar o chinês com um sorrisinho maldoso nos lábios. — Ainda não conseguiu superar, porque está perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

Sentia-se frustrado por não entender o que ela estava falando. Haviam vários significados, várias interpretações que poderia tomar erroneamente como a certa e perder em seu próprio jogo.

— Iniciaremos depois dos jogos de abertura de futebol. — Sehun falou antes de levantar-se, levando junto seu café para fora da lanchonete.

Chaeyeon continuou ali, comendo a batata e com os olhos sorridentes cravados em Luhan.

— Como consegue comer tudo isso e ainda ter o corpo perfeito, Lu? — ela o provocava. — Quer dizer, ouvi dizer que dieta de atleta, assim como a das animadoras de torcida, é bastante rigorosa.

— Metabolismo rápido. — respondeu simplista antes de levantar-se.

Ele estava muito, mas muito confuso. E se a irritação dentro da sua cabeça se converte em raiva, a confusão sofria a mesma metamorfose para tornar-se tristeza. O nariz já queimava assim como os olhos, Luhan tentava controlar-se respirando fundo, mas a cada passo que dava, sentia-se mais próximo de desabar. Fazia tanto tempo que não pensava nesse assunto que havia esquecido o quanto era doloroso.

Sehun não sentia-se diferente, na verdade, teve que parar no estacionamento da Devil’s Kettle para recompor-se. Não poderia chegar em casa com o rosto banhado em lágrimas de arrependimento e, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, também havia um pouco de vergonha do que havia feito. Pensava no ano passado, nas coisas que fez e principalmente nas que deixou de fazer. O que mais doía era saber que as únicas pessoas que saíram machucadas nisso tudo foram as que mais amava, e mesmo que não houvesse aprendido com os próprios erros, foi perdoado.

— Acabei de ver um garoto sair daqui chorando. Nenhuma tragédia aconteceu, certo?

Passou a manga do casaco grosso pelo rosto e fungou. Sabia que nada do que dissesse para Jongin iria adiantar, então preocupou-se em parecer emocionalmente estável.

O Kim não vestia apenas um casaco. Deveria estar com, ao menos, três camadas de roupa. O ligeiro pensamento de que estava muito parecido com um pinguim fez Sehun esboçar um sorriso leve, esquecendo momentaneamente das chateações passadas. Ele também tinha um gorro preto na cabeça, cobrindo os fios castanho chocolate, e um cachecol da mesma cor. Não estava tão frio quanto em dezembro, mas para Jongin, que era um californiano de berço, aquela temperatura era torturante.

— Acreditaria se eu dissesse que foi apenas uma coincidência? — questionou por precaução. Não surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo negar. — Não é que eu não confie em você, cara. Algumas coisas foram feitas para serem deixadas no passado.

Antes, quando dizia algo parecido, não só doía, parecia que enquanto pudesse lembrar seria alguém infeliz. Depois de contar a mesma mentira várias e várias vezes, apenas ficava incomodado com as lembranças que voltavam como fantasmas.

_ Era uma mentira porque Sehun não queria deixar aquelas coisas no passado. _

— Sei, algo ligado à aquele coreano, certo? O baixinho? Chanyeol também fica estranho quando lembra dele.

Jongin sentou ao lado de Sehun no banco do estacionamento. Estava escurecendo cedo por ser inverno, consequentemente a temperatura caía ainda mais naquele horário do dia. A lâmpada que estava em cima deles deveria os iluminar, entretanto, oscilava indecisa, ficando mais apagada do que acessa.

O californiano era alguém inteligente. Normalmente não faria perguntas tão óbvias como aquelas, porém sentia que deveria tentar se aproximar das pessoas que conhecia, já que era novo na cidade e não tinha muitos amigos além de Chanyeol. Já tinha juntado as poucas peças daquele quebra-cabeças gigantesco e descoberto que Sehun, Chanyeol e Baekhyun tinham algo em comum, algo que preferiam deixar no passado por ser ruim o suficiente para não querer lembrar nunca mais. Não queria tirar conclusões erradas, — só conseguia imaginar que eles já tinham se envolvido com algo ilegal, mas descartou essa possibilidade naquela tarde quando viu Sehun abalado psicologicamente — então preferia conhecer mais de Chanyeol e Sehun, ir descobrindo aos poucos o que tanto eles temiam.

— Chanyeol falou dele pra você? — perguntou surpreso e, bem lá no fundo, magoado também. Eles nunca conversavam sobre Baekhyun.

— Fez uma breve menção. — disse, notando que Sehun mergulhou de cabeça em pensamentos. Até onde sabia, aqueles dois eram melhores amigos desde muito cedo, e mesmo assim conseguia ver a barreira invisível e grossa que fora imposta entre eles. Era realmente deprimente, porque Jongin apreciava a presença de ambos, mas sentia que quando ficasse com os dois no mesmo recinto, seria uma situação estranha. — Ele é seu amigo, não é? O Baekhyun?

_ Baekhyun era seu amigo? _

Essa pergunta o acertou do jeito que nenhum projétil de arma de fogo poderia, chegou em sua alma e o dilacerou por dentro. Se o questionassem a mesma coisa no ano passado, sabia que diria sim, contudo, naquele momento, depois de tantas coisas que haviam se passado, não sabia mais se Baekhyun um dia já fora seu amigo.

Ele sempre fora  _ muito _ mais do que um amigo.

— Talvez.

Se aquela fosse uma situação diferente com uma pessoa diferente, Sehun teria dito que sim. Não sabia dizer ainda o porquê, mas sentia-se seguro para falar do passado com Jongin. Talvez fosse por causa dos seus olhos, que brilhavam em expectativa de saber o que se passa dentro de sua cabeça, mas que mesmo estando ansioso, também estava preocupado. Também havia o sorriso dele, que era tão lindo de tantas formas que Sehun não conseguia pôr em palavras.

Sabia que não deveria pensar daquele jeito sobre garotos, não depois do que aconteceu no ano passado, mas isso era tão impossível perto de um cara realmente bonito como Jongin era.

— Esse assunto não é muito agradável. — Jongin disse pendendo a cabeça no ombro de Sehun, e mesmo sentindo o quanto ele ficou tenso após isso, não deu tanta importância. — Devemos falar de outra coisa.

Não tinha a capacidade de pensar em algo coerente quando estava nervoso. Se avaliasse o modo como ficava tenso, e que de repente o inverno intenso do norte de Washington parecia menos intenso por ter ficado um tantinho mais quente nas bochechas, acabaria por dizer que sim, estava um pouco nervoso com aquela aproximação sutil. Se dissesse algo, com certeza seria uma besteira sobre como o cheirinho de lavanda do cabelo de Jongin era bom.

— Devemos ir até outro lugar. — falou, mas logo depois arrependeu-se por não conseguir pensar em nada melhor. Devil’s Kettle já era um lugar de encontro, não só dele, mas de uma boa parte dos adolescentes da região, não havia muitas outras opções. — Não é nada de especial, sabe. Geralmente vou lá depois das aulas quando não estou ocupado.

  
  


**RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA KIM — 6:33 PM**

  
  


A residência da família Kim era uma das maiores casas da cidade, além de ser a única a ter um lago nos fundos que não era mais de domínio público, já que havia sido comprado junto com o imóvel. Como estavam em pleno inverno, absolutamente tudo estava congelado, inclusive a água do lago. Era uma tradição para Minseok patinar por ali, fazia isso todos os anos e definitivamente era o que mais amava sobre o inverno. Contudo, alguém muito irritante e escandaloso o impedia de patinar livremente por ali naquele finalzinho de tarde.

Cada grito que ele dava — não eram poucos, e faziam horas que estavam ali — dizia algo diferente. “O gelo está fino, saia daí!”, e depois de alguns poucos minutos: “Minseok, se você afundar nesse lago, eu te deixarei morrer congelado!”. Minseok não aguentava mais tantos gritos em seu ouvido, ele apenas queria patinar enquanto ainda podia, já que em breve a primavera chegaria e todo o gelo seria derretido.

— Como você é chato! — foi a primeira coisa que disse quando sentou no banco de pedra em frente ao lago. Deu um tapa no ombro de Jongdae antes de se agachar para tirar os patins.

— Hoje fez sol, isso poderia ter deixado o gelo fraco em algumas partes. — falou emburrado pelo mais novo não ter dado atenção para o que dizia. — Sabe, amigos de verdade se importam, foi por isso que gastei minha voz gritando quase a tarde inteira.

Jongdae sabia, por ter convivido quase uma vida inteira ao lado de Minseok, que o amigo era deveras sentimental, quase sempre tentando se redimir por erros que sequer tinha cometido. Achava fofo e até mesmo cômico essas situações, contudo, ficava realmente preocupado. Eles eram dois garotos, sabe? Dois garotos de descendência coreana, mas que haviam nascido em terras americanas. Não era comum chegar nessa idade com a mesma ingenuidade que Minseok tinha.

Jongdae tinha medo que alguém acabasse extinguindo toda aquela ingenuidade. O mundo já havia o provado várias vezes o quanto podia ser ruim, tinha orgulho de ser forte por isso, apesar das brincadeiras de mau gosto que era obrigado a ouvir sobre ser um retardado. As ofensas direcionadas a eles, até mesmo as mais pesadas, passavam despercebidas por Minseok, que normalmente estava alheio ao mundo em sua volta.

Enquanto Minseok colocava suas botas, notou uma movimentação no portão de trás da residência dos Kim. Era algo incomum, já que a única pessoa além dos pais do amigo a passar por ambos os portões nos últimos meses foi ele. Olhando mais atentamente pôde identificar um dos homens que entravam pela cabeleira descolorida, era Oh Sehun.

— Você convidou Sehun para vir aqui? — perguntou já esperando uma afirmativa. Era comum que Minseok convidasse pessoas aleatórias que conhecesse para aparecer em sua casa, por mais que Jongdae já tenha o dito que não deveria fazer isso porque as pessoas são cruéis.

— Não lembro de ter falado com ele desde… Você sabe.

Nem mesmo Jongdae ou Minseok foram capazes de esquecer a merda que Sehun fez antes de desaparecer por duas semanas seguidas, voltando depois como se nada tivesse acontecido. Metade das pessoas envolvidas ou que ficaram sabendo de algum jeito já deveriam ter esquecido, mas quem esteve ali, e percebeu tudo o que aconteceu por debaixo dos panos, não esqueceria tão cedo. Não perdoaria tão cedo.

O que mais o enfurecia era perceber que para Sehun aquilo não era nada. Ele continuava vivendo sua vida patética em função de ser prestigiado por alguém anônimo, vangloriando-se para todos o quanto era  _ importante _ . Para Jongdae ele não passava de um tremendo idiota mentiroso.

— Tem alguma ideia do porquê ele está aqui? — levantou-se, e notou que Sehun o olhava do outro lado do lago, logo chegaria até onde estavam e provavelmente fingiria que estava tudo bem.

— Talvez ele queira que as coisas voltem a ser como eram. — a esperança na voz de Minseok era palpável. Jongdae soube que o ruivo ainda queria manter uma amizade com Sehun só de olhar em seus olhos brilhando pela possibilidade. — Como quando o Baekhyun ainda gostava de ser nosso amigo.

Não sabia como explicar para ele que não tinha sido bem daquele jeito. Era complicado para quem não tinha prestado atenção em cada detalhe dizer o que de fato tinha acontecido com Baekhyun, como alguém tão comunicativo e bom se tornou uma memória ruim que todos tentavam apagar como se fosse um vírus. Mas, sabe, mesmo olhando para aqueles galhos de árvore secos e sem vida agitando-se com o vento congelante, Jongdae acreditava que na primavera eles voltariam a ser cercados de folhas verdinhas e flores amarelas. Se a natureza vivia em uma constante metamorfose causada pelas condições climáticas e pelos avanços da tecnologia humana, e ainda assim sobrevivia, por que as coisas simplesmente não voltavam a ser como eram antes?

— Pessoal. — Sehun disse uma vez que já estava em frente aos dois.

Ele continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito, desde a expressão eternamente desinteressada até a altura. O que atraiu a atenção de Jongdae foi o garoto ao seu lado. Não lembrava-se de já ter visto aquele rosto, o que era deveras estranho.

— Pensei que ficaria escondido em Forks por mais tempo. — Não pôde evitar de dizer e sorrir em seguida, sabendo que ele havia captado a mensagem. — Nós estávamos falando de você agora pouco.

— Cheguei de viagem esses dias. — falou indiferente. Todos pareciam querer tirar um pedaço de si naquele dia em especial, sempre fazendo perguntas que remetiam a seu passado. Tudo o que Sehun queria fazer era esquecer de tudo, seguir em frente. — Pensei em passar aqui já que… Bem, nós não falamos faz um bom tempo.

— Estava patinando sozinho até agora. — Minseok disse visivelmente frustrado. — Nós poderíamos patinar um pouco mais. Eu, você e seu amigo, já que Jongdae tem medo de afundar no lago.

— Eu adoraria. — Jongin se pronunciou. — A propósito, sou Kim Jongin, me mudei faz pouco tempo.

Minseok e Jongin se entenderam tão bem que não notaram o estranho silêncio entre Jongdae e Sehun, que mesmo sentados lado a lado no banco de pedra, não ousavam tirar os olhos do imenso lago congelado. A temperatura caiu em questão de minutos depois que o sol enfim se pôs, deixando apenas poucos rastros de que estivera a iluminar aquele local na neve derretida. Em breve aquele lugar estaria inundado em névoa densa, descendo pelas ruas e entrando pelas janelas das casas.

— Sempre gostei de como esse lugar fica de noite, especialmente no inverno. — Sehun disse.

Estava cansado daquela máscara inabalável que colocava vinte e quatro horas por dia, queria apenas ficar ali, na beira do lago conversando e rindo com Jongdae. Antes era fácil, esquecer o mundo lá fora — inclusive o Breaking the Rules — e sentar naquele mesmo lugar para ver Minseok patinando atrapalhadamente, vez ou outra caindo sentado no gelo, rendendo várias risadas para ele, Jongdae e Baekhyun. Ah, e às vezes para Chanyeol também.

— Então por que ignorou todo mundo nos, sei lá, últimos oito meses? Tem noção do quanto isso é idiota?

Não era essa a pergunta que realmente queria fazer, entretanto, achou melhor omitir que sabia demais. Todos tomavam esse extremo cuidado ao falar de certas coisas com Sehun.

A cabeça latejou de frustração, aquelas perguntas pareciam não ter fim, parecia que alguém sempre as perguntaria e sempre se lembraria das coisas que queria esquecer. Já era o bastante a confirmação de que viveria com os fantasmas de seu passado para sempre, por mais que Baekhyun tenha o perdoado, ele não conseguia perdoar-se. Queria apagar os últimos meses e todos os seus acontecimentos da cabeça de todos, lidar com tudo de uma maneira diferente, de um jeito que agora Sehun via que era o certo.

E sabe, se o celular de Sehun não tivesse tocado naquele exato momento, talvez ele não pudesse conter todos os sentimentos que pareciam querer escorrer por seus lábios em forma de verdades. Talvez, mas só talvez, todas as desavenças que tinha com Jongdae seriam resolvidas naquela noite de inverno e o amigo passaria a ver as coisas pelo seu ponto de vista.

Contudo, isso não aconteceu. O que aconteceu foi que Sehun tirou o celular de dentro do bolso, olhou para a tela e viu que não tinha dado tempo dele atender a ligação. O nome de Baekhyun estava ali e se repetia várias vezes, já que não tinha apenas ligado, mas sim mandado inúmeras mensagens. Em um movimento automático, Sehun se levantou do banco, ainda continuava a olhar o celular. A incerteza voltou — ele não sabia se ela de fato tinha ido embora — e viu-se em mais um de seus dilemas. Ele deveria ou não ir até Baekhyun?

— Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa… O Baekhyun estava me ligando. — Para alguém como ele, não era certo dividir seus pensamentos assim, com pessoas que não tinha um vínculo social concreto e estabelecido por poder e confiança.

— Você deveria ir. — Jongdae também levantou-se. Gostaria de olhar dentro dos olhos de Sehun enquanto falava, para que pudesse confirmar que ainda havia algo humano ali dentro. — Baekhyun sempre confiou mais em você.

E ele viu. Aquele resquício de arrependimento e confusão que no momento deveria comandar todas as ações sem sentido de Sehun. Ainda não confiava nele, talvez nunca voltasse a vê-lo como um dia já viu, porém o ajudaria a lidar com tudo aquilo que obviamente ele não sabia lidar. Ou pelo menos tentaria, não poderia contar com a cooperação do orgulho alheio.

Sehun saiu sorrateiramente pelo portão da frente. Minseok e Jongin ainda patinavam juntos, conversando e vez ou outra rindo de algo que o ruivinho dizia. Jongdae achou melhor que também fosse embora, afinal, as aulas no inferno monopolizado por adolescentes idiotas voltariam em poucos dias, teria que se preparar bem para encarar tudo novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminada essa introdução de 3 capítulos enormes, vamos partir pra parte em que a história realmente começa a "acontecer". O que acharam? Se quiserem conversar sobre comentem ai embaixo, sempre respondo todo mundo c:


	4. East side invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betado pela @TERIYAKISH

**1 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2007**

**OLYMPIC PENINSULA, PORT ANGELES — WA.**

**172 DIAS ANTES**

**Segurava a caneta firme entre os dedos.** Harriet, a secretária loira de meia idade esperava ele assinar o formulário de inscrição para voltar com sua rotina atrás do balcão. O corpo esquentou e, enquanto terminava de escrever, sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões. _Estava feito._ Desejava que nesse ano tudo fosse diferente. Claramente, não se esqueceu de nenhuma das atrocidades que vivera, mas seu instinto de sobrevivência o dizia que deveria seguir em frente enquanto aprendia a conviver com os fantasmas do passado. Nesse aprendizado, o clube de teatro seria uma peça fundamental.

Quando, ainda era, o simples e radiante Byun Baekhyun do verão passado, tinha talento de sobra para a arte da atuação. Ao longo de sua vida, interpretou diversos personagens em peças teatrais. Aos trezes anos, atuou pela primeira vez em um conjunto teatral em Seattle. Todos tinham o pressentimento de que um dia ele seria uma estrela hollywoodiana, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo. Havia algo em Baekhyun que dizia que seu destino seria brilhante.

Nos dias atuais tudo aquilo parecia ser um sonho distante, pedaços fragmentados de memórias de uma vida passada. Por mais que tivesse se convencido de que pegaria seus sonhos de volta — sua bravura, e, sua felicidade — tinha conhecimento de que nada nunca seria como antes. Algo dentro de si morrera no verão passado, e, sem essa parte de si, o caminho que tinha para caminhar se tornaria mais longo, e muito mais difícil.

Não escutou a porta da secretaria sendo aberta, apenas se deu conta de que havia mais alguém ali com ele, quando decidiu levantar o olhar, antes, vago e perdido nas próprias memórias sobre dias ensolarados. Park Chanyeol tinha olhos de melancolia e tormenta. Parecia estar segurando o fôlego sobre algo, como alguém que guarda os segredos mais obscuros sobre a existência da vida. Odiava admitir, mas eram olhos parecidos com os seus.

— Olá, Baekhyun. — A fala saiu com um tom sério, algo não muito comum vindo dele. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios cheinhos, e aquilo incomodou profundamente Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nunca teria culpa do que o aconteceu. Ele, de todas as pessoas envolvidas, foi o único que se ausenta de culpa. Entretanto, seu coração uma vez tão leve e pleno, agora, havia se tornado um buraco negro de amargura. Não conseguia mais olhar com gentileza para ele, por mais que fosse o que desejava fazer. Guardava, sim, algum afeto, mas se sentia imobilizado demais para demonstrar.

— O que você quer? — Cobriu-se de uma falsa ignorância que não lhe pertencia.

Ele levou a mão até o bolso da calça, tirando de lá a touca vermelha preferida de Baekhyun. Esperava que, com aquele gesto, conseguisse a oportunidade de conversar pelo menos um pouco, nem que por alguns segundos. Tinha tantas coisas para contar, tantas histórias que gostaria que o mais velho tivesse participado. Não estava tentando diminuir sua culpa sobre o que havia acontecido, sabia que nada poderia ser esquecido, nada, — nunca—, poderia ser redimido.

— Acho que esse ano seremos colegas de clube. — Falou, como se estivesse tendo uma conversa, aparentemente, normal, segurando dentro de si a vontade que tinha de jogar todas as suas incertezas e desculpas aos ventos, pois sabia que os ouvidos de Baekhyun, não o escutariam. — Se aceitarem minha inscrição, é claro.

— Tenho certeza de que vai conseguir. Afinal, você atua tão bem quanto eu. — A amargura palpável de suas palavras, atingiu Chanyeol da pior forma possível. O semblante antes calmo tornara-se sério, como uma estátua grega. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça, quando achou que Baekhyun aceitaria conversar com ele, uma conversa reciprocamente saudável. — Até hoje me pergunto como Yifan e seus lacaios do mal conseguiram convencer o delegado.

Olhou para a secretária com medo de que ela talvez tivesse escutado. A mulher, por sorte, estava ocupada demais tentando fazer a impressora funcionar corretamente. Aproximou-se de Baekhyun ainda mais, segurando seu braço esquerdo para que não tivesse a oportunidade de se afastar.

— Se quiser conversar sobre isso, conversaremos. Não fique por aí dizendo essas coisas, como se só tivesse sido difícil pra você. Eu sei que pra você foi bem pior, mas isso não justifica sua falta de tato sobre esse assunto.

— Você não sabe de nada, não é? — Os olhos marejaram, quase, que, instantaneamente. O ar esvaiu-se completamente de seus pulmões, e viu incerteza no olhar de Chanyeol. _Ele realmente não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido naquela noite._

A confusão se alastrou no seu interior como águas turbulentas de uma tempestade tropical. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, ele considerou a ideia de não saber de absolutamente nada, enquanto encarava os olhos molhados de Baekhyun. A cabeça doía apenas de pensar nas possibilidades do que, de fato, aconteceu, mesmo sendo assegurado que nada de ruim aconteceria a ele.

— Te vejo depois do ensaio — Chanyeol pronunciou enquanto saia pela porta, mas antes se permitiu olhar outra vez para Baekhyun. O que quer que tenha acontecido, não terminaria assim, não se dependesse de si. — Conversaremos sobre isso.

(...)

Os olhares curiosos daqueles corredores lotados aumentavam generosamente o ego de Yifan. Como um típico _quarterback_ popular, sua posição prestigiada o fazia ser bajulado a cada segundo de seu dia, seja por outras pessoas que também estavam no mesmo nível social que ele, ou, por alguns alunos desconhecidos que dariam de tudo para viverem, ao menos um dia, em seu lugar. Deveria se sentir cansado após anos de soberania, sempre correspondendo às expectativas que todos tinham sobre si, mas tudo aquilo gerava um gás imenso de animação, ele adorava ser o lobo chefe do time de futebol.

— Como foi em Chicago? — Perguntou a Kyungsoo, o único amigo que tinha fora do círculo futebolístico em que vivia.

— Não tive descanso dos treinos de natação, como esperado. — Disse entediado, sem animação o suficiente para demonstrar seu descontento com suas férias miseráveis de inverno. Sua memória estava repleta de dores que sentiu nesse período, sejam elas: psicológicas ou físicas. Ser o capitão de um time de natação e manter as notas no lugar — mesmo em tempos de descanso, não conseguia descansar por aquela ansiedade, que lhe corrompia os pensamentos — não era para qualquer um. Pararam em frente aos armários da parte leste, a parte de todos que tinham seu papel ativo na pirâmide de popularidade daquele colégio. — Acho que depois de passar tanto tempo na piscina, em pleno inverno, nem pau mais eu tenho.

— Pelo menos, você treinou. Acredita que, Luhan não teve a decência de entrar, ao menos, uma vez na piscina? — Falou, já prevendo que a raiva exacerbada de seu amigo daria as caras. Kyungsoo era um cara de pavio curtíssimo, qualquer ação fora da ordem natural o deixava fora de si o suficiente para fazer coisas inimagináveis. Acho que, por esse e muitos mais outros motivos, eles eram amigos, porque, os dois tinham essa capacidade de fazer o inimaginável. — Achei isso um descomprometimento enorme, tanto com você, que é o líder, quanto com os outros nadadores. Acho que se um dos meus lobos fizesse isso, mereceria uma remissão.

Tinha plena ciência de que estava estimulando Kyungsoo a ir à loucura. O trote da remissão — um dos mais pesados entre os garotos daquela instituição — acontecia apenas com o consentimento dos três capitães dos times principais, geralmente, em finais de semestre, ou, em noites de comemoração de jogos. Kris, com todo seu autoritarismo, adorava organizar esses trotes. Para ele, aquela prática reforçava sua influência, aumentava a imagem de estrela do futebol inalcançável. E, nada, nem mesmo Luhan, valia tudo isso para ele, ainda mais depois dos boatos que escutou por aí, de que talvez, o dito cujo, estava se envolvendo com as _subcelebridades_ dali, os participantes do Breaking the Rules.

— Esperava que você dissesse o mesmo, para ser sincero. Luhan já foi um ótimo nadador, mas de uns tempos para cá vem deixando a desejar. Sem dizer que, por ser seu irmão, ele acha que é capitão do time e dono de algo. Nós precisamos lembrar a ele que seu lugar é em um patamar bem mais abaixo.

Não poderia concordar mais, entretanto, algo dentro de si ficou receoso com essa escolha. Aquele maldito blog estava nas entranhas daquele colégio, era acessível para todos, e, com toda essa influência, construía a reputação de cada pessoa que fosse mencionada. No fundo, temia que pudesse ser a próxima vítima deles. Não conseguia imaginar como seria sua vida sem o status social que construiu ao longo dos anos, muito menos, como seria frequentar a parte oeste do corredor. Certamente, perderia a cabeça.

A conversa dos dois atletas foi interrompida pela presença de duas pessoas inusitadas no lado leste. Kyungsoo, ao notar de quem se tratava, exibiu seu melhor sorriso maldoso que ia de uma orelha a outra, já imaginando que eles seriam as primeiras vítimas do instinto psicótico de Kris, em busca de algo para atormentar. A burrice — ou bravura, dependendo do ponto de vista — daqueles dois garotos por virem aqui, logo no primeiro dia de aula, deveria ser aplaudida de pé.

Os dois indivíduos eram Minseok e Jongdae. Eram conhecidos por serem, além de vítimas de bullying, intelectuais do clube de xadrez. Eram isolados socialmente, até porque, ninguém gostaria de manter contato com os sacos de pancada dos valentões mais temidos por ali. Após o último verão em que as posições sociais por ali foram muito mais do que bem consolidadas, depois do escândalo que foi a exposição da sexualidade de Byun Baekhyun, aqueles dois passaram a serem alvos, é claro, depois do próprio Baekhyun.

— Não foi uma boa ideia vir até aqui — Jongdae comentou inquieto ao lado de Minseok, que colocava o panfleto do clube de xadrez no mural em frente aos armários. Tentou convencê-lo de todo jeito a não ir até ali, sabendo que seria como atirar no próprio pé, mas também sabia que, quando seu amigo queria fazer algo, ele simplesmente fazia, não importava o risco que correria. Já foram encurralados diversas vezes por jogadores de futebol por conta disso, apanharam até irem parar na enfermaria, mas parece que nenhuma dessas experiências serviu como lição. — Nós poderíamos pregar esses papéis até na porra do vestiário feminino, mas vir até a parte leste? Isso é suicídio!

O ruivo mais baixo, como sempre, ignorando a situação, escolheu não escutar o falatório, que, para si, era desnecessário. Não se deixaria levar por ameaças e, talvez, alguns socos ou brincadeiras sem graças. Tinha suas obrigações e vontades, não abaixaria a cabeça e obedeceria a ordem natural como os outros. Aquele era seu ato de rebelião secreto, algo que, só ele sabia o porquê fazia.

— E os cordeiros vêm até os lobos! — Kris gritou bem alto e claro no corredor, chamando a atenção de diversos outros atletas que estavam por ali, mas que não haviam notado a presença daqueles dois. Não demorou muito até ter o ouvido agraciado pelos assobios entusiasmados dos outros garotos, ansiosos pelo primeiro _show_ do semestre, e, até alguns uivos, como era de costume.

Minseok podia ver a fome de sangue nos olhos de Yifan, os mesmos olhos de fome que tinha na noite de remissão de Baekhyun, quando lhe tiraram toda a dignidade que ainda restava, e o expulsaram da ala leste. Até mesmo para ele, as memórias daqueles dias sombrios são doloridas. Ninguém nunca, em toda a história, teve uma remissão tão pesada quanto aquela. Lembrava-se que, no dia seguinte, até mesmo os outros atletas estavam mais silenciosos, receosos com o dono daquela quadrilha toda. Demorou uma semana para o Breaking the Rules voltar a comentar sobre, e, mesmo depois disso, era aparente que até mesmo para quem estava escrevendo do outro lado da tela, foi algo fora do normal.

— Nós já estamos de saída. — Inutilmente, Jongdae avisou. Pensou que, se talvez corresse rápido o suficiente, eles o deixariam em paz, pelo menos, por hoje. Mas não teria como isso ser feito, estavam, literalmente, cercados.

Um pouco afastado, encostado contra a superfície metálica do próprio armário, Junmyeon estava perdido dentro de seus devaneios confusos. Disparava pensamentos desconexos e controversos, a cada segundo que passava olhando para aquele futuro desastre. Se ele interviesse teria consequências. Poderia usar a desculpa de que era o presidente do grêmio estudantil, e seu dever é fazer com que todos os alunos da instituição se sentissem bem-vindos, mas sabia que não ia adiantar. Que se não tomasse cuidado, iria virar o novo saco de pancadas. Deu muito duro para chegar até a parte leste, não poderia colocar em risco sua colocação, por causa de dois sem noção, entretanto, não podia mais ficar calado nesse tipo de situação, assim como ficou, quando a chacota da vez era Baekhyun.

— O típico _showzinho_ de início de semestre. — Luhan pronunciou-se. Ele estava esse tempo todo ao lado de Suho, analisando com seus olhos glaciais, o que significava aquela expressão, dividida entre o espanto e a _pena_. Junmyeon, pelo jeito que o olhava, não tinha conhecimento de sua presença ali. Esse pequeno detalhe, tão atípico para alguém que está sempre em alerta, fez sua cabeça quebrar em possibilidades do que estava por trás disso.

— Eles são burros pra caralho. — O timbre da voz não era descontraído, muito pelo contrário, estava carregado de uma melancolia que Luhan não compreendia, mas que tinha uma ideia do que poderia ser. Já havia ouvido por algumas bocas que antes de Junmyeon participar do Breaking the Rules, ele participava do grupo de fracassados, que, no caso, também incluía Sehun, um privilegiado que continua sendo um fracassado.

Mesmo estando deste lado do corredor, ele não consegue se esquecer do que já viveu com aqueles dois garotos.

O sorriso aliviado por ter descoberto invadiria o rosto de Luhan, mas foi interrompido pelo vislumbre de um aluno que não conhecia. Pensando bem, nunca havia visto aquele rosto antes em Port Angeles, por mais que forçasse a memória para recordar de algo útil. Era desconhecido aos seus olhos e andava com a confiança de um veterano, como se todos ao seu redor fossem nada. Talvez seja apenas mais uma de suas incontáveis paranóias, mas essa conclusão o deixou bravo.

— Conhece aquele garoto?

— Ah, Jongin? Ele é novo na cidade. Veio da Califórnia, ‘tá trabalhando meio período como guarda florestal. — Disse, notando o garoto no corredor, e tendo certeza absoluta de que, em algum momento, Luhan transformaria a vida daquele indivíduo em um inferno. As perguntas vindas dele nunca eram à toa. Ele sabia guardar informações e usá-las a seu favor, e se quisesse, faria da vida do garoto novo, o que quisesse.

— Cacete, acho que ele ‘tá indo defender os fracassados. — Comentou curioso sobre os motivos que estavam incentivando Jongin, a ostentar uma má reputação tão cedo. Talvez ele seja um mero pacifista que pregava direitos moralistas, ou sei lá o quê. De qualquer modo, pessoas como ele, não tem como se encaixarem por aqui, provavelmente, ele viraria mais outro do clube dos fracassados. — Agora sim, isso vai ficar interessante.

Scott Prescott, um veterano qualquer de olhos verdes do time de basquete, já tentava colocar os dois garotos dentro do armário do zelador, sendo incentivado pelos gritos animados — tanto dos outros atletas, quanto os de Kris. Pretendiam voltar ali de tarde, depois do treino, para buscar os garotos para o trote da volta dos lobos aos torneios nacionais. Teria sido “a volta dos sonhos” para Kris. Contudo, não planejava que algo interrompesse aquele momento inicial, em que tudo tinha que dar certo. “Algo” de olhos estreitos e pele bronzeada.

Alguém assim é incomum por Olympic Peninsula, esse mero detalhe o deixou desconcertado, rachou um pouco da barreira que colocava entre si, e o mundo contra ele. Talvez fosse por isso que sentira algo diferente, quando pôs os pés em Port Angeles novamente. São novos ares que vieram. Ares que não conhecia, e que, não deveria deixá-lo hesitante... Mas que por poucos segundos o deixou abaixar a guarda. _Isso não poderia se repetir._

— Vocês se acham legais por estarem fazendo isso com esses meninos? — A voz de Jongin calou, pelo menos, a metade do grupo que ali estava. Olhos confusos, irônicos e pretensiosos, lhe analisava atentamente, provavelmente, perguntavam-se de onde havia saído. Bem, ele não acreditava em poder social, via isso como algo superficial, algo abstrato, que fazia os alunos se sobressaírem aos outros, como estava acontecendo. Não permitiria que fizessem nada com Minseok, nem com Jongdae! Bem, pelo menos, tentaria. — Olha só o porte físico deles, vocês são covardes pra caralho, além de serem patéticos!

Minseok, que estava sendo segurado por três jogadores altos e fortes, negou levemente com a cabeça, enquanto olhava para Jongin, tentando comunicar com o olhar, o que os lábios não podiam pronunciar. Aquelas palavras causaram impacto. O corredor estava silencioso, quase que, por inteiro. Muitas pessoas viraram para ver o desenrolar daquela história. A última vez em que questionaram Kris daquele jeito não terminou _nada_ bem. A tensão no ar era palpável, podia sentir que algo mudaria drasticamente nos próximos minutos.

— Quem é você? — Kris questionou imediatamente.

Antes de decidir o que botaria em prática para sair daquela situação, sem ter a reputação manchada, precisava saber com quem estava lidando. O sangue havia esquentado, e conseguia sentir as batidas de seu coração quase saindo pela boca. A última vez em que estivera tão imerso no ódio, ficara cego. Os episódios que vieram a seguir — ele carregaria com ele até o túmulo. Arrependimento não o levaria a lugar nenhum, disso já havia se convencido. Tudo o que podia fazer era agir como esperavam que agisse, _mesmo que significasse machucar alguém que ama._

— Jongin. E, eu, Jongin, estou mandando você e sua quadrilha, soltar os meus amigos. — Ainda que audacioso, tentava esconder a todo custo, que no fundo, sentia um pouco de medo. Não era seu costume enfrentar valentões no antigo colégio, e a única experiência de briga que teve foi desastrosa. Caso a situação saísse do controle, teria que arcar com as consequências.

Kyungsoo sentiu seus músculos retesarem, quando sua mente lhe lembrou de onde já havia ouvido aquele nome. Iria ser um escândalo quando Kris descobrisse que aquele era Kim Jongin, um dos garotos aprovados para o exame de admissão do time de natação. Já conseguia sentir as têmporas latejando pelo estresse causado pelo questionamento, quase bíblico do amigo quarterback. Ele não poderia reprovar o exame de Jongin, caso fosse bom. O técnico de natação estaria presente e avaliaria com sua ajuda.

— Scott. — Chamou o americano, já se arrependendo amargamente do que iria dizer. — Solte o debi e o lóide, nós pegamos eles na saída.

Por poucos segundos pensou que estivesse surdo, pois não escutou sequer um ruído. Imaginava que o choque havia sido coletivo, porque o Kyungsoo que todos conhecem, nunca agiria desse jeito. Como esperado, sentiu a mão de Yifan pesar em um de seus ombros. — Vocês não me ouviram? Soltem logo esses merdas!

Relutantes e esperando segundas ordens vindas de Kris, os atletas deixaram com que os dois garotos fugissem.

— Que porra foi essa? — Scott indagou.

— Jongin foi o mais bem sucedido a concorrer à vaga para a admissão de natação. Se tudo ocorrer bem, em breve, ele será um de nós. — Tentou sorrir, mas sabia que não conseguiria esboçar reações positivas naquele momento. Enquanto olhava aqueles olhos amendoados, que transbordavam uma segurança tola e um alívio momentâneo, sua mente trabalhava em formas de fazer aquela situação valer à pena. Ainda não conseguia pensar em nada, mas tinha certeza de que Kris teria algo em mente. — Não queremos problemas, não é mesmo?

Dito isso, o bando todo se dispersou dali. E as vozes, sedentas e entusiasmadas pelo que acabou de acontecer, voltaram com toda a força a ser o único ruído presente naquele espaço. Antes de ir, Kris virou-se, sorriu e disse um “Isso vai ter volta calouro” e enfiou-se na multidão aglomerada de adolescentes. A tensão não sairia tão cedo dos músculos de Jongin.


	5. Africa.

**2 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2007**

**OLYIMPIC PENINSULA, PORT ANGELES** **—** **WA**

**DEVIL’S KETTLE — 8:56 PM**

**171 DIAS ANTES**

**Era a primeira sexta feira após o início das aulas.** Era notável, até mesmo para quem não estudava, já que Devil’s Kettle estava cheia de jovens, animados enquanto conversavam sobre as férias e faziam planos para o restante do semestre. Jongin agradecia aos deuses por não estar mais nevando. Como um californiano, tinha se admirado pelo frio inesperado nos primeiros dias e vestido com gosto as várias camadas de roupas, no entanto, o frio tornou-se insuportável depois de algumas semanas. E já estavam em fevereiro. Em Willow Creek, esse mês costumava ser marcado pelos campos verdes e as flores, frutas maduras e a volta de um calor significativo. Era como mágica. Um dia, ventos gélidos e cortantes te embalam pela madrugada e, no seguinte, o sol do meio dia te faz suar, desejando um bom banho. 

Já em Port Angeles, via que nada daquilo chegaria tão cedo. A parte boa era que maioria dos estabelecimentos eram providos de aquecedores. Em Devil’s Kettle, por exemplo, pareciam estar em uma noite de quase primavera californiana, pois além do calor característico — tanto provido da máquina quanto da cozinha — havia luzes de cores quentes, um mínimo detalhe que conseguia trazer aconchego a qualquer um que ali fosse, além da música country.

— Você tem que parar de contar essa piada sobre teu pai, uma travesti e Chernobyl, cara. — Jongdae disse, com a boca cheia de batatas fritas enquanto tirava o gorro negro da cabeleira ruiva. Jongin achou esquisito que os dois tenham o cabelo tingido da mesma cor, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. — Primeiro porque não tem graça, e segundo, isso não é coisa que se fale.

— Meu deus do céu, Chen, você é um saco! — Minseok falou, mastigando o hambúrguer com cheddar extra que havia pedido. Achava uma graça quando o garoto reclamava porque aquela posição de mandão, definitivamente, não combina com ele. — Nunca ouviu falar em humor negro?

— Não me parece muito diferente do tipo de humor que Kris tem quando tá sacaneando a gente, gênio. — Apontou o dedo no rosto do amigo, que, imediatamente, deu um tapa no mesmo.

Jongin sorriu tímido, sentindo-se sortudo por ter escolhido, entre tantas pessoas ruins naquela cidade, os amigos certos. Eles eram divertidos, tinham discussões bobas — e saudáveis — e se apoiavam no momentos difíceis, como deveria ser. Isso o fez lembrar de Sehun, o garoto misterioso que trabalha na floricultura da primeira com a Lincoln, e em sua amizade nada convencional com Park Chanyeol, seu vizinho alto e desastrado que bancava de espertão. Algo ali não se encaixava, e isso podia afirmar com toda a certeza. Não existia cumplicidade, muito pelo contrário; o único sentimento que conseguia ver nos olhos dos dois era receio, medo. 

Por algum motivo, acreditava que isso tinha a ver com o ódio que quase todas as pessoas que conheceu disseram ter por Sehun. Não gostava de ser uma “maria vai com as outras”, contudo, cada vez que pensava nisso, mais parecia que toda aquela raiva não era gratuita. Algo terrível aconteceu no ano passado, era conhecimento público. Byun Baekhyun, o garoto mal humorado do gorro vermelho que andava por aí como um fantasma também estava envolvido nisso.

— Esse Kris, qual o problema dele? — Perguntou, roubando uma das batatas de Chen, que olhou-o com ar de poucos amigos por isso.

— Ele é o topo da cadeia alimentar. — Minseok falou, limpando o molho dos cantos da boca. — Capitão do time de futebol, o melhor atleta. Mas o tanto que tem de músculo, tem de burrice também.

Não segurou a risada, imaginando que deveria ser verdade. Caras como Kris Wu não costumam ser os mais inteligentes, além de imporem suas vontades com a boa e velha violência. Chegava a ser patético de tão clichê que era.

— Essa coisa de cadeia alimentar, _isso é sério_? — Indagou curioso e um pouco preocupado. Mesmo que não concordasse, teria que, ao menos, saber do que se tratava, já que foi aceito no time de natação e, provavelmente, dentro de um círculo de pessoas privilegiadas. Se soubesse antes, talvez pudesse até mesmo ter evitado isso. Jongin não fazia o tipo valentão ou popular.

— As pessoas chamam de pirâmide esportiva. — Jongdae disse, dando um gole do copo de refrigerante grande que os três dividiam. — E a base, a parte considerada como o proletariado, é o time de natação.

— Fui aceito no time de natação. — Falou, e não se surpreendeu quando viu os olhares receosos. Nunca os culparia, não depois de ter visto, com os próprios olhos, o que as outras crianças faziam com eles. — E não se preocupem. Não tomarei partido, muito menos participarei das festas, das rodas de conversa e dos trotes.

— Você vai ser corrompido pelo mal deles. — Minseok murmurou, visivelmente abatido. Parte dele dizia que não, que Jongin era diferente, e que não cederia assim tão fácil. Já a outra parte o lembrava de Sehun, que mesmo não fazendo parte da pirâmide, não pensou duas vezes antes de abandoná-los a troco de fama. — É o que sempre acontece.

— Mas não vai acontecer dessa vez. — Jongin falou com determinação. — Estamos na América, este é um país livre.

— Eu realmente espero que esteja certo disso. — Jongdae avisou, em um tom mais ameaçador do que tranquilizador. — Pois a ideia de ser um rostinho popular é tentadora.

 _Jongin bem sabia disso_ . Por baixo da nova veste de bom samaritano existia um passado, que ao fim de todas as tardes, no início das longas noites frias, voltava a sua mente, mas não porque não conseguia evitá-lo, e sim porque _precisava_ se lembrar. Existem coisas que _não_ são mutáveis, como o tom de pele e a nacionalidade vira-lata, mas também existem coisas que _são_ alteráveis e essas, ele pensava, tinha de se lembrar, pois fariam dele o que ele estava tentando ser: _uma pessoa melhor ._

— Continue, Jongdae. — Disse, reprimindo as memórias que tentavam aparecer para si naquele momento.

— Após o time de natação vem o de basquete. É composto dos garotos mais ricos da cidade, apesar de Luhan nem Kris estarem nele. — Deu uma pausa, pegando um punhado de batatas e colocando na boca, mastigando rápido para continuar a falar. — Até aí, são pessoas que não oferecem muito perigo para nós, que somos… desajustados. A ameaça para nós está no topo: os jogadores de futebol.

— Mesmo quando estão sozinhos, nós o evitamos. Só por precaução. — Comentou Minseok, gesticulando com as mãos. — E quando eles estão com o Kris ou com o Scott, aí sim, é morte na certa!

— Nunca tentaram revidar? — Perguntou, surpreso ao vê-los negar de imediato. — Tipo, nenhuma vez?

Jongdae suspirou, olhando para Minseok, como se dissesse que _não, Jongin não precisava saber de tudo_. É claro que já tentaram se defender, não eram assim tão idiotas. Uma vez, tentaram contar a diretora, quando estavam no fundamental. A surra que tomaram após a suspensão de Kris e dos outros garotos foi tão grande que nunca mais ousaram delatá-lo. Também já tentaram contra-atacar, com Chanyeol na liderança e Baekhyun os incentivando, mas como todas as outras vezes — só que dessa vez, um tantinho pior — terminaram cheio de hematomas e fatigados, jogados em um beco qualquer da cidade à própria sorte.

— Digamos que seja mais difícil do que realmente parece. — Minseok falou, amuado pelas lembranças. — E bem mais doloroso.

— E agora que sabe de tudo, o que pretende fazer, Jongin? — Jongdae perguntou, firmando um olhar de seriedade que, para quem conhece, sabe que das poucas vezes que aparece é porque se trata de algo importante.

Odiava ter que fazer aquela pergunta. Era a prova concreta de que, por mais que tenha se passado meses, ainda tinha receio de um novo ataque do Breaking the Rules acontecer. Do próprio ponto de vista, tinha um motivo para tanto medo. Havia gente nova na cidade, Kris ainda estava no ensino médio por ter repetido o terceiro ano e Byun Baekhyun estava de volta. Poderia ser apenas uma paranóia sua, mas conseguia _pressentir,_ em cada um dos seus poros, que algo iria acontecer.

Mesmo que odiasse esse sistema, Jongin sabia que não havia muito a se fazer. Como seu pai adorava lhe dizer, uma andorinha só não faz verão. Ali, para que ele pudesse de fato fazer algo que mudasse as estruturas sociais, teria que ter aliados, no entanto, os únicos em potencial não fariam nada por medo.

— Vou participar dos treinos, mas vou andar com vocês, comer com vocês, sair com vocês e com quem mais tiver vontade. — Falou, satisfeito pela própria resposta. — Se quiserem me perseguir, que me persigam. Não tenho intenção alguma de cumprir ordens como um serviçal.

Jongdae não pode evitar o suspiro, um pouco mais aliviado. Talvez Jongin fosse mesmo alguém diferente.

— Então nós somos amigos? — Minseok sorriu, animado como há muito tempo não ficava. Jongin teve que rir, pois ele havia ficado tão agitado que bateu os punhos na mesa, levantando com os olhos brilhando. — Beleza!

— Meu deus Min, se senta! — Jongdae reclamou, desconcentrado pelo barulho. — Depois você diz que não sabe o porquê de excluírem a gente, é por causa disso tudo aí, oh! — Ele apontou, de cima para baixo, o garoto que estava em pé.

— Quê? — Minseok questionou em um tom desinteressado. — Você escutou alguma coisa, Jongin?

Jongdae voltou sua atenção para a caixa de som do estabelecimento, imaginando que o amigo estaria se referindo a aquilo. Quase rosnou de tanta raiva ao perceber que estava tocando _aquela_ música.

— Eu odeio essa música. — Resmungou, revirando os olhos.

— Eu amo essa música! — Gritou animado, erguendo os braços.

— Eu acho que conheço essa música.* — Jongin completou, rindo novamente em seguida.

Após alguns momentos de concentração, ele reconheceu, sorrindo com nostalgia. Aquela música o fazia lembrar de dias de verão na fazenda, quando a mãe e os irmãos faziam piqueniques à beira do lago. E sempre que lembravam de trazer o rádio e as pilhas, naquele exato horário, tocava aquela música dos anos oitenta.

_I hear the drums echoing tonight_

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_

_She’s coming in, 12:30 flight_

_The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation_

**_Ouço os tambores ecoando nesta noite_ **

**_Mas ela ouve somente sussurros de alguma conversa discreta_ **

**_Ela está chegando no voo das doze e trinta_ **

**_As asas iluminadas pelo luar refletem as estrelas que me guiam para a salvação_ **

  
  


**LIVRARIA DOS KIM — 8:57 PM**

**Byun Baekhyun estava sentado na única mesa de madeira indiana da livraria, com a luz da lâmpada amarelada a iluminar sua leitura.** Seu dedo indicador percorria pelas palavras do amedrontador calhamaço que escolheu encarar naquela sexta a noite. As poucas pessoas que o viram por ali lançaram olhares de confusão, receio e, até mesmo, repúdio. Ele, obviamente, não se importava com nada disso. Poucas coisas conseguiam desviar sua atenção de algo que gostava tanto quanto a literatura e a arte em geral.

Já Kyungsoo se sentia quase na obrigação de afastar os olhares de clientes curiosos, que vez ou outra rondavam em torno do mais jovem. Diferente do amigo, ele se importava, e mais do que isso, se enfurecia, pois notava as intenções daquela gente. A maioria que parava diante de Baekhyun eram homens velhos e brancos, que provavelmente ouviram alguns boatos falsos e, por conta disso, sentiam-se livres para admirá-lo na cara dura. Eles tinham uma tremenda sorte por agressão à idosos ser considerado um crime no estado de Washington; caso contrário, já teria espancado tantos quanto poderia.

Ontem, o velho Kim o interceptou por ter recebido reclamações sobre seu comportamento. Perguntou se por acaso ele era gay, e também se o Byun era seu namorado. Esse foi um dos dias mais difíceis de sua vida. Lembra de ter afundado os dentes no lábio inferior e apertado o pulso com a mão esquerda, tão forte que os sentiu ficarem dormentes antes de soltar um curto e simples não. A forma quase imediata em que sua expressão suavizou e ele riu, aliviado, dando uns tapinhas em seu ombro e dizendo _“que susto você me deu, criança!”,_ deveria ter despertado o ódio dentro dele, como era esperado, por ter um temperamento deveras ácido. No entanto, viu-se triste e impotente. Triste por saber que Baekhyun passa por situações assim todos os dias, e impotente por saber que nada do que fizesse, agora, mudaria isso.

Era atormentado por essas imagens deprimentes — e reais — todos os dias desde o único trote em que se recusou a participar. E o que mais o chateava, era que poderia ter impedido, mesmo sendo hierarquicamente menor que Kris naquela porra de pirâmide esportiva, ele poderia ter dito para os garotos de sua equipe irem embora. Uma simples ordem, que com toda a certeza, faria diferença no resultado final.

— _“… Atualmente, é muito difícil alguém ousar dizer que duas criaturas se amaram porque se olharam._ _Contudo, é assim mesmo que se ama, e não existe outro modo. O resto não passa do resto, e só vem depois. Nada é mais real que esse grande abalo sofrido por duas almas que se comunicam por essa centelha.”_ — Baekhyun citou, levantando-se da cadeira de madeira e dando meia volta na mesa para chegar até o ruivo, sorridente o suficiente para exibir os caninos charmosos. — Acho que é isso, Kyungsoo.

— Isso o quê? — Questionou por ter se perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

— O tema da peça desse ano. Acorda, Kyung! — Falou como se fosse óbvio. Impulsionou-se para cima, sentando em cima do amplo balcão de vidro. A medida em que a amizade se fortalecia, estes pequenos hábitos que costumava a ter com Sehun, voltaram sem nem mesmo pedir sua permissão. Às vezes, quando percebe o que irá fazer, é mais fácil de evitar, só que nem sempre acontecia.

— Tirou a ideia daquele troço? — Apontou para o livro, que foi deixado aberto com um marca páginas ridiculamente pequeno no meio.

— Não é troço, é _Les Misérables_ . Os Miseráveis para você, que não sabe francês. — Disse, convencido de ter tirado os ovos de ouro ao encontrar aquele livro peculiarmente volumoso no interior daquela livraria, escondido na sessão de línguas estrangeiras onde raramente as pessoas procuravam algo. — É fantástico. Imagine uma adaptação em peça. Não, melhor, um musical! Seria esplêndido, _magnifique_!

Kyungsoo deu um sorriso contido, secretamente feliz por vê-lo tão empolgado e engajado com ideias para o clube do teatro, como costumava a ser em um passado não tão remoto assim. Era difícil acreditar que esse Baekhyun, tagarela e risonho como uma criança, que cultiva seus sonhos tão ambiciosamente que chega a ser invejável, é o mesmo que encontrou meses atrás, quebrado de coração e alma. Chegou até mesmo a aceitar que ele jamais voltaria a ser a mesma pessoa. Não por falta de fé, mas sim por saber que experiências traumáticas precisam de anos, décadas, ou até mesmo a vida inteira, para se curarem, e mesmo assim ainda estão suscetíveis a se tornarem um problema diante de gatilhos.

Mas, se parasse para pensar, Baekhyun sempre fora assim. Mesmo quando ainda não o conhecia, tinha conhecimento de que ele sempre estava um passo à frente das expectativas. Não era só uma ator de teatro mirim, era o mais conhecido da cidade, o melhor entre todos. Não era apenas um garoto inteligente, como Kim Junmyeon do grêmio estudantil, se continuasse na mesma excelência após o verão de dois mil e seis, teria ganhado o prêmio de melhor estudante. Não era, definitivamente, só mais um garoto quebrado.

— Sabe que vai ter que ser um gênio para transformar essa ideia em algo comprável, não é? — Disse, dando a Baekhyun um olhar firme. De todas as pessoas, sabia que era um dos únicos que podia fazer aquilo: oferecer-lhe a verdade, nua e crua, quer ele gostasse ou não. — A referência desse pessoal para musical é o filme Grease - Nos Tempos da Brilhantina, e pelo que posso ver, o enredo desse livro não tem nenhum galã dos anos oitenta.

— É, não tem nenhum Danny. — Murmurou, descendo para o lado de dentro do balcão com um sorrisinho confiante a enfeitar os lábios. A diferença de altura entre eles era gritante. Aparentemente, todos haviam crescido desde o último verão em questão de estatura. Tentou não se deixar afetar e continuou. — Mas tem um Javert, um agente da lei que nasceu na sarjeta de Paris e Jean Valjean, um homem que aprendeu a ter compaixão após a descoberta da própria alma. Tem conflitos sobre honra, dever e misericórdia. Um projeto ideal, para alguém como eu.

O pomo de adão de Kyungsoo subiu e desceu nervosamente. Quebrou a troca de olhares ao ficar cabisbaixo, como tinha o costume de ficar quando falava algo que remetesse a seu passado. Baekhyun não o culpava. Ninguém deveria saber como esconder os sentimentos tão bem quanto ele próprio.

— E os atores? Tem alguém em mente? — Indagou, ainda com o _“para alguém como eu”_ ecoando na mente.

— Sinceramente? Pensei em chamar algumas pessoas, mas tenho quase certeza de que não vão aceitar, então primeiro conversarei com a professora Field. Se ela concordar em dar créditos estudantis e mais alguns benefícios aos atores, creio que pensem mais cuidadosamente sobre minha proposta. — Sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter pensado naquela solução tão rápido. — Ela ama literatura francesa, então é quase uma certeza de que terei essa ajuda.

Baekhyun olhou ao redor e notou que eram as duas únicas pessoas por ali, finalmente. Inspirou o ar com força, como se, de repente, fosse capaz de respirar adequadamente. Essa sensação de falta de ar, infelizmente, tornou-se parte de seu cotidiano. Não gostava de usar a palavra trauma, mas era meio que isso. Quando é obrigado a estar em lugares públicos que podem vir a oferecer algum tipo de perigo, sua respiração se torna rarefeita, o corpo fica pesado e sente como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. E a pior parte disso era ter que agir como se nada disso estivesse acontecendo.

Para tentar tirar aquele problema da mente, pensou em ligar o rádio da livraria. Ele era velho e desgastado, quase nunca era ligado e tinha mais interferências no funcionamento de que um _walkie-talkie_. Nada disso realmente importava para Baekhyun, não naquele instante. Desde que ligasse e tocasse música agradável aos seus ouvidos, seria proveitoso. Esticou o braço para ligá-lo, no entanto, paralisou. A lembrança de não muito tempo atrás o acertou em cheio. Ele também havia feito aquilo na floricultura dos Oh, com Sehun, quando tinha acabado de voltar para a cidade e desejou vê-lo novamente antes de enterrar sua memória.

— É uma boa solução. — Kyungsoo disse, prestando atenção nos comportamentos do mais baixo. Até podia enganar outras pessoas a colocar aquele sorriso genuíno no rosto, mas não a ele. Conheceu-o bem o suficiente para saber as entrelinhas de seus hábitos, e também para responder aos mesmos. Apertou o botão para ligar o rádio, surpreendendo o loiro, que o olhava boquiaberto. — ‘Tô orgulhoso de você, Baek.

 _Baekhyun conhecia aquela música._ Piscou, desconcentrado, tentando de alguma forma não recordar as coisas que já havia feito e falado ao som de Africa. Descobriu que essa seria uma tarefa mais difícil do que imaginava.

— Pelo que, exatamente? — Respondeu, sorrindo apreensivamente. Torceu para que ele não falasse muito, pois não queria chorar. Se chorasse, a sensação de sufocação voltaria e o atormentaria por mais tempo.

— Por se propor a esquecer seu passado e, você sabe, aquele cara. Por se empenhar, novamente, em projetos escolares. Por ‘tá retomando a própria vida. — Não tinha a intenção, mas acabou soando emocionado ao proferir aquelas palavras. Só não amaldiçoou a si mesmo porque, de todas as pessoas, Baekhyun era o que mais merecia palavras gentis.

— Eu fiz uma promessa, de que não deixaria eles acabarem com a minha vida. E eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. — Surpreendeu-se, por ter imaginado que a voz sairia trêmula e instável. Aquela deveria ser a primeira vez em que não chorava ao falar do passado, e perceber isso fez com que um sorrisinho satisfeito surgisse nos lábios rosados. — Eles podem ter tirado meu orgulho, ter pisado na minha dignidade e me deixado com marcas. O que ninguém, e absolutamente _ninguém_ vai conseguir tirar de mim, por mais que tentem, são meus sonhos.

Enquanto sentia os pelinhos da nuca arrepiando-se, Kyungsoo soube o que Baekhyun, há muito tempo, já sabia. Não havia sido ele que o salvou de um bullying disfarçado de homofobia, muito menos, quem o reconstruiu após terem sobrado apenas cacos do que costumava ser. O Byun havia feito isso tudo sozinho. Sentiu-se constrangido por não ter notado antes, mas o sentimento logo foi embora, pois o amigo aumentava o som do rádio e cantava em alto e bom som. Tudo o que pode fazer foi sorrir.

_I stopped an old man along the way_

_Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies_

_He turned to me as if to say, “Hurry boy it’s waiting there for you”_

**_Parei um senhor no caminho_ **

**_Esperando encontrar palavras esquecidas ou melodias antigas_ **

**_Ele se vira para mim como se fosse dizer, “Depressa garoto, isto está esperando por você!”_ **

  
  


**MERCADO MUNICIPAL ROOSE BLOOM — 9:00 PM**

Apenas idosos e bêbados iam ao mercado aquela hora da noite, por isso, Somi não se sentia confortável por estar perambulando ao lado do corredor de bebidas alcóolicas. Deveria se tratar de uma compra rápida, pegar alguns pacotes de macarrão, um molho de tomate e uma escova de cabelo nova para a mãe, no entanto, sua irmã sempre tinha a incrível capacidade de transformar o simples em complexo. Estavam a mais de dez minutos paradas na frente da prateleira de produtos femininos, onde Chaeyeon encarava os esmaltes coloridos e tentava se decidir entre o vermelho clássico e o azul, que era uma das cores principais do colégio onde estudavam, e também do uniforme das líderes de torcida.

Somi não gostava de esmaltes, maquiagem e nem de mais nada que fosse imposto pela sociedade que mulheres deveriam gostar. Na verdade, existiam dias em que podia dizer, com todas as letras, que odiava aqueles objetos. Tinha plena ciência de que, desde muito novas, a maioria das meninas esperavam pela idade certa para usarem os produtos de estética sem serem consideradas precoces, e quando usavam porque realmente gostavam, eram julgadas por conta disso. _Vaidosas demais_ , já escutou um professor dizer naquele ano, _deveriam se preocupar mais com o futuro do que com a aparência._ Lembra de ter reprimido a raiva e sorrido, ao invés de confrontá-lo e dizer que muitas das colegas de classe tinham notas boas o suficientes para entrar em faculdades bem melhores do que a de Seattle, a qual o instrutor tinha frequentado.

— Toma, esse combina com você. — Chaeyeon diz, colocando nas mãos da irmã um gloss rosa. — Usa na próxima sexta, com aquele vestido de ação de graças do ano passado.

— Porque eu usaria um vestido para ir ver um jogo de basquete? — Indagou, mas sem realmente querer saber a resposta. Já sabia que teria algo a ver com o fato de, no dia a dia, usar apenas calça jeans preta e coturnos. A mãe levava aquilo com humor, e costumava bater continência para a filha quando a mesma estava indo para o colégio, porém, a irmã mais velha se limitava em olhá-la não muito satisfeita com o que via.

— Não vai ser o de basquete. Fui aceita no de futebol, lembra? — Relembrou, sorrindo orgulhosa por seu feito. — Kris vai dar uma festa, depois do jogo. Você pode ir, mas sem parecer que tá passando necessidade.

Franzindo o cenho, e a encarou, desacreditada pelo que seus ouvidos haviam escutado. Quando se deu conta de que Chaeyeon estava falando sério, soltou um riso sarcástico para demonstrar seu descontentamento.

— E porque eu iria querer participar dessa porcaria? — Respondeu, mais rude do que pretendia, jogando o gloss de volta para a irmã. — Não tenho interesse algum em ir para a casa do cara mais detestável do ensino médio, tomar cerveja e fingir que ele não vai atormentar a vida de mais ninguém pelo resto da noite. Vou ficar em casa com a mamãe, fazendo peças de crochê ‘pra pagar seus luxos.

Ela trincou o maxilar delicado e as narinas dilataram, de um jeito que parecia estar se segurando. O olhar, que costumava a ser gentil com todos, agora mais parecia prestes a queimar sua pele de ódio. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais, mas, sinceramente? Era necessário. Chaeyeon não podia ficar agindo como uma garota mimada, pois isso era exatamente o que ela não era, nem nunca foi. Elas tinham sido criadas com muito esforço e suor para que a mais velha esquecesse disso.

A mãe delas, Jeong Sohyun, migrava de cidade em cidade atrás de emprego quando não passavam de duas garotinhas. Ela sempre dizia que era porque gostava de viajar de carro. _“Somos tão livres quanto os pássaros, Somi. Podemos ir onde bem entendermos nesse país, não é como na Coreia.”_ Sabia que, na prática, era porque as coisas eram bem mais difíceis para uma mãe solteira.

— Isso que me irrita em você, So. Você age como se fosse melhor que os outros com todo esse papo de ajudar quem precisa, quando na verdade você não ajuda nem a si mesma. — Chaeyeon diz em uma voz instável pela cólera, enquanto tentava se refrear para que não ficasse tremendo de ódio, como um cachorro de raça de pequeno porte.

— Quem está agindo como uma garota fútil é você, sabe muito bem disso. Não tem uniforme de torcida nesse mundo que esconda a verdade, que você só come e tem um teto para dormir por causa de trabalho duro.

Um barulho peculiar fez com que as garotas acalmassem os ânimos. No fim do corredor, a senhora Oh deixou um pacote de meias cair no chão. Ela ficou parada, observando a embalagem com a mão na barriga, como se perguntasse o que iria fazer se não podia se agachar. Somi não pensou duas vezes em ir até ela, com a cesta de compras onde havia as coisas que a mãe, de fato, havia pedido.

— Você parece ótima, senhora Oh. — Falou, já com o pacote de meia nas mãos.

Ela realmente parecia ótima. Sempre se lembrava da mãe de Sehun como o tipo de mulher que, mesmo carecendo de cuidados com a aparência, não deixava de ser encantadora. Era naturalmente bonita, tinha o nariz arrebitado do filho e maçãs do rosto saltadas e coradas, como se tivesse sempre rosada pelo verão. A barriga, consideravelmente grande, costumava deixar algumas moças com a autoestima baixa, mas esse não parecia ser o caso dela. Usava um vestido de alças longas, que antes deveria comportar muito bem no corpo magro, mas que agora ficava justo na parte do abdome.

— Obrigada, querida. — Respondeu, sorrindo graciosamente enquanto pegava o pacote. — Me diga, acha que Sehun gostará dessas meias?

— Claro. Quer dizer, são cinzas… e também não muito longas. — Se enrolou em dizer, sem muito jeito por estar pensando em como alguém, em sã consciência, teria gosto para meias.

— Estou brincando, Somi. — Ela ri bem humorada, colocando as meias no cesto de compras. — Sei que a última coisa que se passa pela mente dele é a cor das meias novas.

— Como vocês estão? Digo, em relação ao bebê.

— Estamos muito felizes. Descobri que terei outro menino até a próxima primavera.

— Meus parabéns, senhora Oh. — Disse Chaeyeon, chegando de supetão na conversa. Sorria como se não tivessem acabado de brigar, com o gloss e o esmalte azul na mão. — Já tem um nome em mente?

— Queremos um nome russo, mas não complicado. Algo simples, como o nome de Dimitri.

Somi conhecia aquela expressão no rosto da irmã. Ela levantava as sobrancelhas, em uma falsa surpresa e com um sorriso amarelo no rosto quando estava pouco se importando para algo. Em momentos assim, custava a acreditar que haviam saído do mesmo útero, que foram criadas pela mesma mulher amorosa. Lembrava que quando era pequena, rebatia as brigas causadas por suas diferenças dizendo que a mais velha fora adotada. Agora, só podia desejar que isso fosse verdade, para que pudessem se livrar da mala sem alça.

— Um nome composto seria algo legal. — Acabou dizendo, de forma sincera. — O primeiro nome americano, como o solo em que ele irá nascer, já o segundo russo, por causa do pai. E seu sobrenome, é claro. Pode ter certeza que de originalidade ele não poderá reclamar.

— É uma ideia admirável, Somi. Pensarei sobre o que disse. — A senhora Oh diz, depois de pensar seriamente.

E assim, ela se vai com sua cesta em direção dos poucos caixas que ainda não tinham terminado seu expediente naquela sexta-feira a noite. Meias, um pote de azeitonas e três embalagens de miojo. O estômago de Somi revirou-se por saber o significado daquilo.

— Vê? Ela já está no terceiro filho. — Chaeyeon sussurrou, colocando os produtos que tinha em mão na cesta da irmã. — Deve hipotecar a casa e a floricultura até o fim do ano. E tudo isso por não ter namorado a pessoa certa no ensino médio. Não quer terminar como ela, ou quer?

Agora, definitivamente, a Jeong mais nova chegou em seu limite. Sentiu as pernas tremerem e os olhos ficarem marejados, o olhar irônico da irmã sobre si conseguia deixar tudo pior. Então Chaeyeon, de fato, havia a visto naquele dia no estacionamento, quando estava com o namorado comprando doces para irem até a casa do mesmo. Riria de sua tolice, por ter ido ao único _Wal-Mart_ da cidade em véspera de volta às aulas, mesmo sabendo que qualquer um poderia tê-los visto ali.

Somi não queria ter que esconder o relacionamento, muito pelo contrário, não tinha problemas se outros adolescentes os visse, andando por aí de mãos dadas como os dois bobos apaixonados que eram. Sohyun, apesar de ser amorosa e compreensiva, também tinha seus limites. A única regra, que ela deixava isso de forma bem clara para não ser mal compreendida ou esquecida, é que na casa das Jeong não entra garotos. Bem, pelo menos não até terminarem o ensino médio e terem entrado na faculdade.

— Não conta ‘pra mamãe. — Pediu, esperando que, ao menos, daquela vez, fosse ouvida. O sentimento de depender da misericórdia alheia era devastador.

— Relaxa. — Ela sorri de forma amável, como costumava ser para todos. — Somos uma irmandade. Só disse isso porque não quero que termine daquele jeito, só Deus sabe o quanto a mamãe sofreria, e você também.

Somi nunca sentiu pena de nenhuma mulher que teve filhos mais nova, até porque, em sua cabeça, não fazia sentido tal sentimento. Todas — tirando as que, de jeito algum, gostariam que isso acontecesse — teriam filhos algum dia, e corriam esse risco após terem relações sexuais. Era algo natural para o corpo delas gerarem, então porque quando veem adolescentes grávidas se sentem tão superiores por não serem elas?

Bem, depois do que Chaeyeon disse, podia dizer — mesmo que envergonhada disso — que sabia o porquê. Uma vida sem filhos, até uma certa idade, significava que teria um futuro suscetível ao êxito. Significava que não morreria de fome por não poder trabalhar para sustentar uma criança, que dependendo das vezes, só teria a mãe. Teria mais chances de conhecer o homem certo, que nunca iria querer nada com uma mãe solteira.

E mesmo que Somi julgasse Jongdae como o homem certo para ela, ponderou, naquele momento de medo e aflição, se deveria mesmo dar continuidade àquela relação.

  
  


_It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

**_Vai precisar de muita coisa para me afastarem de você_ **

**_Não há nada que uma centena de homens ou mais possa fazer_ **

**_Abençoo as chuvas que caem na África_ **

**_Vai levar algum tempo para fazer as coisas que nunca fizemos_ **


	6. Superboys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betado por @sollamentos

**3 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2007**

**OLYMPIC PENINSULA, PORT ANGELES — WA**

**PISCINA OLÍMPICA DE PENINSULA HIGH SCHOOL — 7:02 AM**

**170 DIAS ANTES**

**Estava acostumado com os olhares duros e rancorosos vindo dos outros nadadores, mas naquela manhã, sabia que estava os recebendo bem mais do que seria saudável.** Tentava se esconder por trás da expressão séria de sempre, no entanto, por dentro, também alimentava a mesma raiva que os colegas de equipe. Era sábado de manhã, o vento rodopiava e uivava no teto acima das piscinas, sendo acompanhado pela chuva, que resolveu desabar sem nenhuma piedade. Era um dos dias que, nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo, Kyungsoo ousaria sair do conforto de sua cama.

O técnico Alonso era o mais rigoroso de todos naquela instituição, e por isso, a natação se tornava um esporte bem mais difícil de praticar do que o futebol. Ele esperava de seus atletas disciplina olímpica, treinos intensos sem maiores reclamações e comprometimento absurdo. No início, Kyungsoo não viu nada de errado. Não até isso envolver os finais de semana e também os feriados. Não até consumir mais tempo do que o normal, deixando-o com dores por todo o corpo e fatigado até a alma. E ainda assim, se via impossibilitado de dizer alguma coisa a respeito.

Como era o capitão da equipe, responsável por trazer e levar informações sobre dificuldades, obstáculos e recrutamento de novos membros, os nadadores adquiriram o péssimo hábito de culpá-lo, quando o real culpado ficava sentado em uma cadeira de plástico do outro lado do ginásio.

No fundo, Kyungsoo  _ odiava _ aquele velho.

Enquanto se alongava, tentava afastar os pensamentos negativos causados pela tensão do ar. O treino já seria suficientemente grande sem todo aquele ódio coletivo. Eles voltariam a usar pesos para nadar, mas ainda não sabiam. E mais uma vez, a má notícia sairia de sua boca. Esperava que aquele pesadelo tivesse um fim o quanto antes.

— Capitão Do, à suas ordens! — Jongin disse animado, batendo uma continência tão ridícula que Kyungsoo, por ter sido pego desprevenido, quase se permitiu rir.

Estava tão disperso — e cansado — que a chegada do rapaz ao treino passou despercebida. E isso, visto que tinha que receber os novatos com nada além de sua inquestionável autoridade, era péssimo, pois além de passar a impressão de que era submisso, ainda abalava sua relação com os membros mais antigos do time de natação. Passou os olhos por todos os outros nadadores, que olhavam-o curioso, e mirou, finalmente, em Kim Jongin. Torceu o nariz, fungando, e cheirando o problema que tinha vindo para ele.

O moleque não tinha medo de ameaças, obviamente. Ele se certificou de mostrar isso quando enfrentou dois capitães esportivos em seu primeiro dia por ali, por causa de dois garotos que, ao menos, conhecia. Seria o pivô de muitos problemas, caso ficasse no time de basquete ou no de futebol. Kyungsoo não pode evitar o sorriso largo de surgir ao pensar que, bem, se Jongin não se apavora por simples intimidações, ele havia ido até o lugar certo. Raramente lida com seus nadadores com algo tão supérfluo.

— Soldado. — A serenidade presente em suas palavras contrastava com o calor dos olhos, que, praticamente, fulminavam ao encarar o novato. — Pode ir se aquecendo, não quero ter que te salvar de um afogamento causado por câimbras.

— Sim, senhor! — Bateu continência novamente, e se pôs a esticar os braços atrás da cabeça. Pelo sorrisinho, deveria estar convencido pelos poucos risos que causou em algum dos novos garotos.

Se tem algo que odiava mais que questionamentos a sua inabalável autoridade, era piadinhas. Essas chegavam a ser mais prejudiciais para sua reputação do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Pela gracinha desse aqui, hoje vamos voltar a treinar com pesos. — Disse, em alto e bom tom, e não precisou mais do que meio segundo para escutar resmungos. — E isso vale para os novatos. Dez quilos no peito, cinco em cada pernas. E ficarão assim até o fim do treino. Estão me entendendo, ou querem que eu repita? Devo aumentar para vinte?

— Sim, senhor! — Eles disseram em uníssono.

Kyungsoo inspirou profundamente, pensando no grandessíssimo filho da puta que estava sendo. Quando o técnico disse que assumiria no lugar do antigo capitão, quase no fim do primeiro ano, chegou a acreditar que seria diferente, que seria compreensivo e um bom companheiro. Foi assim que descobriu que gentilezas e sorrisos não geram respeito, não tanto quanto as boas e velhas represálias e trotes.

— Kyungsoo, espera. — Novamente, Kim Jongin interrompeu seus aquecimentos. Dessa vez, não havia nenhum sorrisinho pretensioso, apenas as sobrancelhas juntas em descontentamento. — Não precisava disso. Quer dizer, eu só ‘tava tentando descontrair.

— Nós não relaxamos aqui, novato. Somos o time de natação mais forte da região há três anos. Sabe há quantos anos eu sou capitão? Dois. Dois anos, e te garanto: — Ditou Kyungsoo, em seu tom mais rígido. O olhar que trocava com o moreno era tão intenso que, para quem olhava-os, parecia um acerto de contas de inimigos mortais. — Esse semestre vou pegar pesado como nunca antes. A brincadeira acabou, e nada, absolutamente nada além da excelência vai deixar essa piscina. ‘Tá entendendo, Kim?

Percebeu que estava gritando quando terminou sua sentença. Nada podia ser escutado, além do som metálico da chuva batendo no toldo acima deles e as respirações alteradas.

— Você que manda, capitão. — Jongin murmurou. Algo diferente brilhava em seu olhar. — Você é o cara.

Quando o novato problema se atirou na piscina, cheio de pesos amarrados ao corpo e sem acompanhamento algum — pois Kyungsoo sequer havia permitido que entrassem —, sentiu todo o sangue que corria pelo corpo ferver em fúria. Talvez tenha gritado alguns palavrões enquanto, inutilmente, deu passos em direção a borda da piscina, mas nada adiantou para pará-lo. 

Jongin nadou de maneira tão rápida e decidida que parecia escorregar dentro da água como um peixe, em movimentos duros e corajosos. O técnico Alonso, que até então estava na cadeira de plástico lendo um jornal, levantou-se, pondo os olhos verdes para observar o que acontecia em sua piscina. Kyungsoo conseguiu ver o espanto em sua expressão. Era o mesmo que acompanhava os rostos do resto dos nadadores. Até mesmo um cego ficaria admirado pela forma graciosa que Jongin se movia debaixo d'água, e a constatação disso fez com que a raiva subisse para seus olhos.

No momento em que respirava fundo, meio segundo antes dos sentimentos, enfim, transbordarem, algo ainda mais preocupante prendeu sua atenção. E bem, ele agradecia aos deuses por isso ter acontecido, caso contrário pareceria que surtou, simplesmente, porque o novato era bom no que fazia — e mesmo que seja verdade, era melhor que ninguém soubesse.

Wu Luhan tirava o moletom preto — de marca, como esperado, um _Gap_ —, mostrando toda a brancura da qual era feito, quando Kyungsoo prendeu ele na parede mais próxima. Viu confusão nos olhos castanhos claros por pouco tempo, antes dele lhe sorrir, convencido como sempre era. Estava tão farto de sorrisos que, sem pensar nas consequências, deu uma cabeçada na altura do nariz do loiro. Foi satisfatório ver aquela expressão tranquila se transformando em pura dor, e ainda mais quando um gemido de sofrimento saiu dos lábios alheios, particularmente alto. Algumas gotas de sangue espirraram, e assim soube que foi longe demais.

— Considere isso como um aviso, Lu. — Sussurrou, sabendo que não teria tanto tempo para falar, pois seria tirado de cima dele a força. — E torça ‘pro seu irmão ter algum tipo de amor fraternal por você, porque uma vez marcado, a remissão chega.

Sentiu ser puxado, mas nem por conta disso deixou-se ser levado de primeira. Deu uma cotovelada, que com toda certeza, acertou o rosto de alguém que se atreveu a pegar seu braço direito. Com o braço livre, bateu a cabeça do loiro na parede, e teria continuado, caso não tivesse sido preso ao chão por diversos nadadores.

_ Aquele, definitivamente, era o ponto mais baixo da carreira que nem ao menos havia começado. _

— Que merda você pensa que tá fazendo, Do? — O técnico disse, se aproximando. Jongin estava ao seu lado, pingando, olhando-o como se pudesse julgá-lo. — Larguem ele, agora!

— Luhan não pode mais participar da equipe. — Falou enquanto se levantava, percebendo que a queda rendeu algumas dores mais pertinentes que outras. — Ele sumiu durante todos os dias das férias, não deu satisfações a ninguém e, porra, por que que ele foi aceito, para início de conversa? É o pior nadador, pior que o merda do Johnson.

— O senhor e a senhora Wu me informaram sobre o porquê de Luhan não ter comparecido aos treinos. — O professor rebateu, firme, sem se deixar abalar pelo show dado pelo aluno. — E mesmo que isso te interessasse, não te dá motivo algum para responder com violência. ‘Tá suspenso, fora daqui!

E ele foi, derrubando tudo o que havia em seu caminho e rosnando como um cão raivoso, mas foi.

Jongin se permitiu respirar aliviado, sentindo o coração pulsar fortemente na traquéia, como se pudesse vomitá-lo a qualquer instante, com os dedos tremendo em nervosismo. Se antes já o consideram louco por ter afrontado Kris em seus corredores, agora não imaginava que fama teria por ter feito o mesmo com o Kyungsoo, em seu próprio território, e ter ganhado em seu próprio jogo — o que não foi, nem por um segundo, um desafio. Apesar do diabo ser bastante ardiloso, também era igualmente descontrolado.

Os olhares dos outros nadadores faziam ele se sentir como uma presa, uma simples raposa, perdida na toca dos lobos. Não tinha ideia do que poderia estar se passando na cabeça deles e, por isso, fez o mais óbvio que alguém desorientado naquela situação teria feito: se agachou para ajudar Luhan.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou, oferecendo a toalha que havia trazido para se secar. Ela voltaria para suas mãos manchadas de sangue, mas resolveu que não se importaria com isso.

— O que parece? — Cochichou, agarrando a toalha e pressionando contra o nariz. Soltou uma segunda lamúria enquanto apertava o pano, em seguida, levantou a cabeça para encarar o moreno. Ele parecia sexy, com os olhos estreitos quase fechados pelas pálpebras pequenas e com a água pingando do queixo, correndo rapidamente em direção ao peito, terminando seu trajeto na sunga azul clara. Uma sunga que notou ser bem recheada para um simples adolescente.

— É, foi mal. Pergunta idiota. — Jongin diz, sentando em cima dos próprios joelhos. — Acho que a gente devia ir na enfermaria, dar um trato nisso aí antes do treino.

Luhan quase revirou os olhos ao escutar palavras tão clichês.

— Eu devia ir na enfermaria. — Falou, dando ênfase na singularidade do ato. Ele não queria, na verdade, tratar alguém tão bonito desse jeito, mas estava machucado, além de ter sido abertamente ameaçado. Tinha muitos planos para fazer, e nada agregaria ficar de papo com o novato gostosão. — Já você, deve voltar para a água, senhor exibicionista. Tenho certeza que conseguiu toda a atenção que queria.

— Olha, você realmente não me conhece, Luhan. — Riu anasalado, apoiando os braços no chão para se aproximar mais do loiro, em busca da real atenção que procurava. Sorriu bonito ao ver os olhos castanho claro se arregalarem parcialmente. — O que eu fiz foi colocar o nosso querido capitão no lugar dele, antes que acabasse me machucando, ou te machucando. Quero dizer, machucando de verdade.

Luhan viu o sentimento da vitória escancarado na expressão do outro, e tudo o que pode fazer foi rir.

— Que ingenuidade. Deixa eu te contar uma coisa, que você como novato não deve saber. — Se aproximou da orelha dele, deixando os próprios dedos traçarem um caminho pelo cabelo castanho e escorrido. — Se você aprende a jogar de acordo as regras, como está tentando fazer, alguém vai lá e muda elas. Quando perceber isso, já vai ser tarde demais.

O tom de voz dele — e o peso de suas palavras — fez com que a pele de Jongin se arrepiasse, mas não de um jeito bom. Se afastou, inconscientemente, para pensar no que significava.

— Eu vou fazer as regras. — Disse, após alguns segundos de reflexão. — E então, pessoas como Kyungsoo e Kris vão ter o que merecem.

Mesmo que Jongin parecesse uma figura caricata do justiceiro falando sobre punição, a sua convicção, além de ter interessado Luhan, o agradou suficientemente para que bolasse um plano em pouquíssimos segundos. O sorriso se alargou e, no instante em que o moreno lhe sorriu de volta mesmo sem saber o que se passava em seus pensamentos, soube que tinha achado a peça que faltava no seu quebra cabeça.

  
  


**5 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2007**

**OLYMPIC PENINSULA, PORT ANGELES — WA**

**AUDITÓRIO DE PENINSULA HIGH SCHOOL — 4:33 PM**

**168 DIAS ANTES**

Baekhyun se deu conta, naquela tarde de clima ameno em que caminhava até o auditório, que o inverno estava com seus dias contados. Mesmo que tivesse se preparado psicologicamente para a volta de algum calor — e das lembranças que inundariam sua mente quando a mudança climática fosse tangível, arrebentando qualquer lucidez que poderia ter recuperado no inverno —, não podia evitar o nervosismo, a boca seca e os pensamentos à mil. O verão passado deixou marcas intensas demais para que ele, simplesmente, se permitisse não sentir medo, se permitisse viver sem a ansiedade corroendo todas as suas mais puras vontades e transformando-as em possibilidades para possíveis ataques. Tinha na mente essa ideia constante, de que não os deixaria roubarem sua essência, de que resgataria tudo o que um dia já lhe foi importante. A verdade apavorante, que aumentava em situações de adrenalina e fazia seu estômago virar água, é que talvez já tenham roubado isso tudo dele.

Quando era obrigado a sair da zona de conforto, gostava de imaginar que era como uma árvore de inverno, e que nos galhos secos do trauma cresceriam diversas folhas, tão verdes e vivas quanto o capim, e, até mesmo, seria adornado por flores das mais diversas. Era um pensamento bem mais bonito e esperançoso do que os outros, e lhe dava força o suficiente para encarar qualquer um que fosse.

Entrou pela porta de mogno no ambiente escuro, observando a movimentação e as conversas animadas dos calouros e dos veteranos que se reuniram para a primeira aula do semestre. A medida em que se aproximou, descendo as escadas até o grande palco, as risadas morreram e as conversas findaram. Quando parou, no fim da escadaria, nada restava além de olhares assombrados. Aquela foi a primeira vez no dia em que a realidade o atingiu como um trem de carga em alta velocidade; já a segunda, não tardou a acontecer. Bastou uma mera troca de olhares com uma certa pessoa indesejada para sentir os pulmões esvaziando em desespero.

— Byun, como fico feliz em revê-lo! — A professora de teatro diz com um sorriso de ponta a ponta, se aproximando do aluno que tanto sentiu falta nos últimos tempos. Ela continuava com o sotaque islandês tão carregado quanto o coreano do aluno. Abraçou-o como um parente, e Baekhyun não teve outra escolha senão de corresponder ao ato. Pelo visto, ela deveria ser a única por ali com saudações calorosas. — Sabe que não precisa de formalidades como fichas de inscrição para vir até minhas aulas, o teatro é tão seu quanto meu.

Baekhyun sorriu, tímido e emocionado, pensando em como a professora Nanna Bryndís era o ser mais acolhedor e amável de todo o corpo docente. A simpatia de suas palavras o fez sentir como se o tempo não tivesse passado ali, no  _ seu _ palco.

— Gosto da discrição e do consentimento. — Falou, motivado pela própria felicidade. — Seria injusto não me inscrever, assim como as outras crianças fizeram.

— E ainda é humilde, coisa que poucos artistas são na sua idade. — Ela disse, bem humorada. — Agora vai me ajudar com alguns probleminhas. Temos muitos calouros esse ano, e um em específico me parece um desafio que apenas Byun Baekhyun pode superar.

— Ah, é? E quem seria o sortudo?

Antes que a professora Bryndís pudesse sequer abrir a boca, um estrondo vem de cima do palco. Baekhyun olhou, assustado, e viu a imensa lua azul cintilante — que antes estava erguida no alto, muito bem amarrada a uma corda — cair em alta velocidade, quebrando-se em vários pedacinhos. Os pedaços de papel-machê voaram para todos os lados, fazendo uma grande bagunça. No meio de todo esse caos estava Park Chanyeol, segurando a ponta da lua enquanto pensava audivelmente no que faria.

— E-eu posso explicar. — Ele disse, apoiando o braço em outro pedaço da lua, que acabou por se desfazer com aquele gesto.

Baekhyun suspirou profundamente, enquanto os demais membros da turma de teatro riam. Não tinha a intenção de deixar a frustração tomar conta de seus sentidos assim, logo no início de sua nova jornada. No entanto, era quase impossível manter alguma imparcialidade próximo de Chanyeol, o ser humano mais irritante que conheceu em toda sua vida. Ele tinha um dom quase sobrenatural de arrancar risadas das pessoas, mesmo sem ser proposital. Era todo grande e atrapalhado, além de ser extremamente sociável. Tinha consciência de que parecia frígido por reclamar de detalhes que, na concepção de muitos, era algo bom, mas não era como se pudesse evitar. Odiava-o daquele jeito desde que era um garoto recém chegado da Coreia.

— Tira isso de cima do palco, a gente tem que começar com os aquecimentos. — Baekhyun se segurou para não gritar, mas até falando calmo — quando dirigindo-se a Chanyeol — tornava-se autoritário.

— ‘Pra já, baby! — E saiu arrastando o grande entulho, com ajuda que poucos calouros ofereceram.

Enquanto subia a escada para o palco, com o olhar da professora Bryndís atrás de si, pensou no que seria seu musical após a chegada nada agradável do colega de infância. Foi a primeira vez na vida em que viu tantas tragédias possíveis passar com tanta rapidez pelos pensamentos. Quase pensou em desistir, mas mudou de ideia no mesmo instante. Não podia, nessa altura do campeonato, se deixar apavorar.

Pensou sobre as fragilidades e as dificuldades da vida, na efemeridade do estado de ser e não ser, na pesada escolha entre sofrer e não sofrer. Park Chanyeol não estava ali a toa, ele mesmo disse no dia em que se inscreveram na secretaria do colégio, sob o olhar de uma Harriet entediada.  _ “Te vejo depois do ensaio” _ . Sabia que podia evitar aquela conversa, manter os fantasmas, os pecados e a dor trancafiados a sete chaves. Só que no fundo, também sabia que não era mais uma opção guardar todo aquele amontoado de merda dentro de si.

_ Sofrer ou não sofrer, eis a questão. _

— Como veterano do clube de teatro, gostaria de dar as minhas boas vindas aos calouros. — Começou, vendo o pouco burburinho que havia se formado quando ele entrou ali, cessar rapidamente. — Muitos já devem me conhecer, por bem ou por mal.

— James Dean? — Uma garota arriscou a dizer. — Da peça do ano passado, Juventude Perdida.

— Exatamente. — Não evitou o sorriso, satisfeito por fazer parte da recordação de mais pessoas. — Sou Byun Baekhyun, estarei por perto sempre que precisarem de ajuda, então não hesitem em pedi-la. E agora, aquecimentos.

Tentou se manter equilibrado enquanto ajudava a professora a dar os exercícios, porém, a cada gracinha que Chanyeol fazia, sua paciência encurtava. Tentou avisar o maior daquilo por meio de olhares carrancudos, palavras não muito educadas e, até mesmo, chegou a correr atrás dele no palco, o que não foi uma boa ideia, já que deu abertura para ele imitar um macaco enquanto fugia da bronca.

Quando os aquecimentos chegaram ao fim, Baekhyun teve vontade de puxar o Park pelas orelhas para fora do palco. Seria uma cena cômica para todos que estavam se divertindo a suas custas, então optou por manter a classe. Sentiu-se esgotado e um pouco irritado, como se tivesse voltado a ser o garotinho de dez anos que sentia o ódio pelo Park de forma intensa. Em contrapartida, a parte racional — que estava ali dentro, em algum lugar — sentiu algo próximo a gratidão. Graças ao senso de humor dele, a tensão no ar foi desfeita.

— É em momentos como estes que agradeço ao universo por ter escolhido o caminho do teatro. — Nanna anunciou, sentada em sua mesa, que ficava de frente para o palco de madeira. — Me sinto privilegiada em conhecer novos ares, atores e, até mesmo, futuros amores ainda não desenvolvidos. — Piscou para o aluno favorito, dando um sorrisinho em seguida. Baekhyun teve que segurar-se para não revirar os olhos ao escutar um assovio nada discreto que alguém dera. — Fiquei tão abismada com tanta informação que, pasmem, não tenho ideia do que fazer para a próxima peça!

— Eu tenho uma sugestão! — Baekhyun praticamente gritou, animado e confiante.

— Ah, mas é claro que você tem uma sugestão. — Chanyeol comentou, um pouco alto demais. Risadinhas acompanharam sua fala, para sua aflição. — Quer dizer, você é a estrela, não é? É claro que tem uma sugestão.

— Estive lendo um dos clássicos da literatura francesa esses dias, e acho que seria uma ótima ideia traduzir a trama em um musical. — Continuou, ignorando a inconveniência alheia. Aquele era seu momento e  _ ninguém _ tomaria isso. — Os Miseráveis é um romance do século dezenove e fala sobre um ex-escravo que é perseguido incessantemente ao longo das décadas por ter quebrado sua liberdade condicional.

— Pelo amor de deus, eu não sei cantar, Baek! — O Park voltou a interromper, mas dessa vez por puro desespero.

— Nós nunca tivemos um musical antes, e a ideia é bastante promissora. Continue, Byun. — A professora disse, gesticulando com a mão.

— O objetivo da sua vida se torna a busca pela redenção, por causa de seu passado cheio de pecados. Ele adota a filha de uma prostituta, e assim, encontra um motivo para continuar a viver. A obra tem sim muitos personagens, bem mais do que alunos no clube esse ano, mas acho que isso é algo negociável com o resto da escola. A senhora poderia oferecer créditos estudantis em extracurriculares, para que assim, apenas as pessoas mais comprometidas viessem até nós.

— E se eu bem conheço, você passou quase as férias inteiras matutando essa ideia. Acho que não tem como dizer não a isso. Vou arrumar um instrutor vocal para a próxima aula, para dar auxílio ao Park e a quem mais sentir que precise. — Ela falou, orgulhosa, enquanto guardava alguns cadernos dentro da bolsa. — Baekhyun, quero encontrar com você aqui, todos os dias. Sei que pensou em mais detalhes para nosso espetáculo, e quero que me deixe a par de todos eles. Até a próxima, meus queridos!

Baekhyun pode suspirar aliviado apenas quando a professora bateu a porta do auditório, deixando-os sozinhos. Foi como se o peso do mundo estivesse em seus ombros o tempo todo, e só agora, saísse. Imaginou-se falando sobre o musical diversas vezes, sob os olhares atentos dos calouros e dos veteranos. E, quase em todas as vezes, sua idealizações se tornavam cruéis quando suas palavras entoavam de um jeito pretensioso ou triste demais. Bem, agora isso havia passado,  _ ele havia conseguido. _ Um pequeno passo, mas ainda assim, grandioso a seu próprio modo.

E, mais uma vez, um choque com a realidade. Bastou uma troca de olhares, cheia de receios dúvidas e tristezas profundas para que toda a satisfação fosse por água abaixo. O ódio voltou a crepitar no coração de Baekhyun, intenso como o fogo que incendiou a mata da Floresta Olímpica naquela noite. Não eram os motivos pelos quais Chanyeol encarava-o que alimentava sua raiva, mas sim aqueles olhos. Faziam ele se sentir como um fantasma.

— Então, você vai ser o mocinho ou o vilão?

— Quê? — Questionou, atordoado pela proximidade tão súbita. Ele tinha cheiro de grama molhada.

— No musical, sabe. Javert ou Valjean?

— O Valjean, é óbvio. — Respondeu, dessa vez sem pensar duas vezes. — Já deveria saber.

— Por ele ser o protagonista? Ou pelas similaridades entre sua caminhada de redenção e a dele?

Às vezes, palavras são capazes de penetrar tão profundamente quanto facas. Baekhyun sentiu em seu âmago que aquela era uma dessas vezes. Sempre julgou Park Chanyeol como alguém intelectualmente incapaz por dizer besteiras com facilidade, agir como um bobo quase o tempo todo e também, porque quando era mais novo, estava sempre metido em brigas. Agora, o mesmo garoto estúpido de suas memórias o olhava desafiadoramente, como se tivesse algo além de meras dúvidas.

E Baekhyun teve medo, pela primeira vez, desde o último verão.

— Similaridades e simpatia. — Murmurou, nada feliz.

— Justo. — Acenou positivamente em um sarcasmo escancarado, se aproximando ainda mais. Se não existisse uma diferença de uns bons dez centímetros entre eles, estariam cara a cara. — Mas previsível.

— Não era minha intenção surpreender ninguém.

— Tenho a impressão de que vou ser surpreendido quando escalarem quem vai fazer o papel de Javert. Não consigo tirar essa ideia da minha cabeça, por mais que tente.

Olhando ao redor, não se via mais ninguém, eles eram os únicos por ali, de repente. As luzes do palco diminuíram, até que se desligaram por completo, e apenas resfôlegos eram ouvidos na quietude do auditório vazio. Tomado por uma inesperada coragem — e muita, mas  _ muita _ angústia —, Chanyeol envolveu-o em seus braços tão forte que Baekhyun se sentiu quebrar. No fundo, mesmo que não soubessem, os dois estavam precisando daquele contato tão desesperadamente quanto precisavam de ar para respirar. Não por carência, e também não pela culpa. Ainda que tenham se odiado por muito tempo, estavam entrelaçados por amarras mais complicadas — e difíceis — do que as palavras são capaz de dizer.

— Quatro de julho. — Sussurrou, já a beira das lágrimas. Seria inútil tentar contê-las se a conversa continuasse tomando aquele rumo traiçoeiro e incerto, assim como a verdade. Uma hora ou outra, desabaria. — Você quer saber sobre o quatro de julho de dois mil e seis.

— Meu tio tinha planos para o feriado. Um churrasco, com o pessoal da guarda e o Max. Ele teve que cancelar ‘pra ficar comigo no hospital. — Apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Baekhyun, inalando consequentemente o cheiro que se desprendia do cabelo recém pintado de loiro. — Eu pensei que você ia aparecer, porque afinal, eu estava lá por sua culpa. Mas não, ninguém apareceu, nem o Sehun, que dizia ser meu melhor amigo.

— Tive que sair da cidade, meu pai… Ele saiu do controle, você viu. Se não sumisse junto com minha mãe não tenho certeza do que aconteceria.

— É, eu sei. — Chanyeol diz, hesitante. As acusações que tinha na ponta da língua ameaçaram se desfazer ao notar a umidade na própria blusa. Não era um choro copioso, mas, ainda assim, era um choro. Baekhyun não merecia o que estava prestes a falar, mas a possibilidade de que, talvez, merecesse, o fazia continuar. — Assim como todo mundo, associei a sua saída da cidade com o relacionamento bizarro dos seus pais, porque era o motivo mais óbvio. Mas naquele dia, na secretaria, algo mudou. Teu olhar ‘tava carregado de culpa.

— Claro que eu sinto culpa. Se eu não estivesse ali, naquela noite, seu namorado não teria te-

— O que você estava fazendo com ele e os outros na Rain Forest em plena véspera de feriado, Baekhyun?

Os braços de Chanyeol se afastaram, tão rápidos quanto haviam se aproximado. Agradeceu pela escuridão conveniente pois o espanto tomou conta de sua expressão, assim como toda a culpa que alimentou durante todo esse tempo. Chanyeol teria ligado todos os pontos invisíveis daquele quebra-cabeça complexo, caso soubesse de sua situação tão vulnerável.

— Como é?

— Não se faz de idiota. — Pediu, em um tom amargurado de voz. — Você estava na floresta com o Kris, o Scott, o Tao e droga, até o Sehun, conversando como se fossem velhos amigos. Convenientemente, o assunto era o Yixing. Porra, Baekhyun, ele morreu naquele verão!

— O que você ‘tá pensando, hein? Acha que a gente matou ele? — Mesmo com a voz trêmula, tentou se defender. — Melhor, você acha que eu matei ele?

— Não sei, me diga você.

— Me recuso a falar mais sobre isso. — Deu alguns passos para trás, perdido nas lembranças que voltavam como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem. Ainda não estava pronto para enfrentá-las. — É demais ‘pra mim.

— Olha, eu entendo que seja, de verdade. Mas a gente ‘tá falando sobre algo muito sério, Baekhyun. Acho que você chegou a ver as fotos de como encontraram ele e… Quem fez aquilo não é humano.

_ Ele se lembrava melhor do que jamais teria a coragem de dizer. _ As imagens voltaram a sua cabeça, vívidas e mórbidas, fazendo seu estômago revirar-se. Piscou, com a respiração acelerada, e conseguiu ver o corpo ali, no assoalho de madeira. Foi inevitável que Baekhyun desabasse sobre as próprias pernas, apertando as mãos contra os olhos em desespero e balbuciando coisas que apenas fazia sentido para ele.

Enquanto estava ali, sentado, abraçando-o como se fosse a última coisa que faria em vida, Chanyeol desejou poder voltar no passado. Teria seguido-os pela floresta em silêncio, visto o que Baekhyun viu e, talvez, até impedido que o mesmo ficasse tão quebrado. Mas não podia.

Ele estava ali, definhando no próprio pranto e se desculpando, e tudo o que saía de seus lábios eram palavras mentirosas.  _ “Vai ficar tudo bem. Acabou, já passou, vai ficar tudo bem”. _ Mas a verdade é que nada — nunca — ficaria bem novamente. Não por Yixing, não por Kris, mas por algo mais antigo que compartilhavam e que tinham um acordo silencioso de nunca tocar no assunto.

Não tentou impedir as lembranças. Já havia as evitado por tempo demais.

— A gente vai conseguir superar de novo. — A voz era um fio distorcido pelas dores novas e antigas. — E de novo, e quantas mais vezes forem necessárias. Esse sofrimento vai ir embora, eu sei que vai, e quando for, nós vamos ser como super heróis. Lembra? Você queria ser o Lanterna Verde e o Kris… Era o Super Homem? Eu não me lembro.

— Para. — Mandou, abrindo os olhos de supetão. — Já faz muito tempo, não lembra disso, eu te imploro!

— E eu queria ser a Mulher Maravilha, porque não tinha nenhuma garota no nosso grupo. Eu nunca… Nunca devia ter deixado ele escutar isso, Baekhyun. A gente nunca devia ter ido ‘pra casa do Kris naquele dia.

— Por favor, Chanyeol!

— As vezes eu paro e penso, tipo pensar de verdade, sabe? Em todo o sofrimento que o senhor Wu causou na gente e… Eu sinto vontade de desaparecer, Baek. De, finalmente, dar um fim nessa merda toda. Sei que vocês seguiram em frente, você com o teatro e o Kris com o futebol. Mas ele tirou…

Deu uma pausa pelo nó na garganta ter se tornado insuportável. Tinha a sensação latente na pele de todo o medo, o ódio e, por fim — mas nem um pouco menos importante —, a repulsa, que sentiu quando mais novo. Ninguém, em uma idade tão precoce, deveria passar pelo que passou.

As imagens daquele verão, em que deveriam estar na rua com as outras crianças brincando, sentindo o sol esquentar a pele e resplandecer no horizonte, ficariam para sempre gravadas na mente de Chanyeol. Foi o último verão da infância perdida.

— Tirou algo muito importante de mim, e isso não tem volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist da fanfic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0qk9Ee2Ehn1XC9kIenzCX7?si=6Q1DB-2vTcyhhFCcx3iWjw


	7. Breaking the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betado por @seokieeya

_ Olá, meus queridos passarinhos cor-de-rosa. Aqui é o Pink, o deus da morte de Port Angeles. Pareceram décadas desde a última postagem, e temo que isso seja culpa do nosso querido @kjcotton. Então, podem culpá-lo por toda a demora. Sei que devem estar sedentos pelo que anda acontecendo nos bastidores do Colégio Península, e parece que a sorte está ao nosso favor, pois temos muitas projetos em andamento. _

_ Essa volta às aulas foi como um quatro de julho antecipado, não acham? Bem, se você, caro passarinho, frequenta a ala leste dos corredores, sabe bem do que estou falando. O mais novo membro da equipe de natação, o californiano de sorriso fácil, Kim Jongin, abalou as estruturas no seu primeiro dia ao confrontar o macho alfa do time de futebol, Kris Wu. Testemunhas disseram que a intenção do Kim era ajudar a dupla dinâmica do xadrez, debi e lóide, de fugir das garras dos lobos. Como podem imaginar, o nosso quarterback favorito não ficou nada contente com tal atitude. _

_ E isso não é tudo, queridos passarinhos. O novato aparentemente tem uma tara sinistra por brigas, já que também desafiou o capitão da equipe de natação abertamente, como quem não tem medo do que poderia vir a seguir. Nós bem sabemos que, apesar de ser um tampinha, Do Kyungsoo não deixa provocações saírem barato. _

_ Os jogos de início de temporada acontecerão no sábado, como já sabem. Não me importo com placares, e muito menos com a felicidade desse bando de egocêntricos do caralho, mas sim, com a after party na casa dos Wu. Sinto o cheiro de trote no ar, e também tenho sugestões de quem será o desventurado. Kim Jongin? Possivelmente, mas… E o nosso querido fantasma, que se esgueira por aí como se as pessoas tivessem esquecido dele? Baekhyun? Nós não esquecemos de você, querido. São muitas, muitas possibilidades. Ficaremos de olho no banquete dos lobos e, lembrem-se, cuidado com o fantasma! _

_ — Pink, 3:27 AM _

  
  


**7 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2007**

**OLYMPIC PENINSULA, PORT ANGELES — WA**

**PENINSULA HIGH SCHOOL — 09:02 AM**

**166 DIAS ANTES**

**_“Assoalho branco brilhando e teto cinza. Tá meio sujo, mas acho que ninguém liga. Luzes incandescentes e armários amarelos e azuis, pessoas e… Tão me olhando. Tipo, olhando mesmo. Droga”._ ** Era um truque velho e bobo que a mãe o ensinou, quando tinha seis anos e um medo incontrolável da escola. Repetir tudo o que via, escutava e sentia, até perceber que as batidas do coração haviam se acalmado. Funcionava bem, quando era pequeno demais para receber olhares tão escancaradamente maldosos, como os que recebia naquele exato momento.

Jongin avançava em direção leste com um sorrisinho no rosto e cabeça erguida. Em um ombro, a jaqueta novinha da equipe pendia, já no outro, a mochila surrada. A bagunça dos seus pensamentos fazia o café da manhã querer voltar pela garganta em um nervosismo tácito que lhe tomava os pensamentos, como nos dias em que não passava de um garotinho. Surpreendentemente, estava sendo capaz de fingir não se importar e esperava poder carregar essa máscara não só pelo resto do dia, mas também o ano todo, já que Pink não o deixaria em paz por um bom tempo.

Wu Luhan, apesar de pouco confiável e ácido demais para um adolescente de sua idade, fora o único a avisá-lo sobre o Breaking the Rules. Se não fosse por ele teria ido completamente desavisado para o colégio, com a mesma visão otimista que tinha dias antes de ler tantas postagens antigas do blog. Mal podia acreditar que de todas as pessoas que conheceu,, nenhuma achou que seria conveniente lhe contar sobre o tal do Pink. Nem mesmo Minseok, que o escutou dizer, com todas as letras, que desafiaria o sistema de aluno regular e atleta para acabar com os paradigmas. Pensou nos vídeos postados, em que os atletas com máscaras de lobos para cobrir os rostos, cometiam crimes hediondos com a desculpa de que estavam pregando um trote. Não podia culpar ninguém por sentir medo, por não contá-lo.

Afinal, ninguém gostaria de terminar como Baekhyun.

Assim como ninguém, definitivamente, não gostaria de acabar como Yixing.

Jongin passava os olhos pelos armários numerados de maneira apressada, amaldiçoando as peças travessas que o destino colocava em seu caminho a cada passo que era obrigado a dar para o fundo do corredor. Achou que por ser um membro novo da equipe, não acabaria lá atrás, tão irredutivelmente sem saída daquela toca de pessoas artificiais e populares.

Avistou Oh Sehun, o garoto de cabelos descoloridos que trabalha na floricultura da Lincoln e que tinha um sorrisinho bem bonito, quando se permitia mostrá-lo, como no dia que o encontrou pela primeira vez. De longe, havia sido uma de suas maiores decepções. De todos os adolescentes ridiculamente prepotentes de Port Angeles, ele era o último que esperava estar envolvido. Obviamente, havia sido ingênuo. O username do garoto,  _ cameraboy _ , estava ao fim de todos os vídeos do Breaking the Rules, indicando que havia não só acompanhado toda a crueldade de perto, mas também gravado, fotografado. Ele  _ era _ um deles, mesmo sem o título de atleta, e isso ficou claro ao observá-lo naquele momento, tão tranquilo a folhear o livro da aula de espanhol.

Jongin pretendia evitá-lo, pelo menos por enquanto. Queria descobrir por si próprio — sem a ajuda de terceiros e, muito menos, a de Wu Luhan — sobre tudo o que acontecera desde que o blog surgiu, quantas pessoas foram afetadas e por onde elas andavam. Seria uma tarefa árdua, e que com toda certeza colocaria sua posição e segurança em jogo, mas não estava disposto a voltar atrás com aquela decisão, mesmo que Sehun fosse bonito demais para um monstro. Se continuasse sua vida em meio aos privilegiados como se tantas outras não tivessem sido arruinadas por aquele sistema, estaria sendo tão hipócrita quanto todos naquele colégio.

Seus planos foram por água abaixo ao ser pego no flagra pelos olhos astutos de Sehun, que desviaram do livro numa rapidez tão surpreendente. Parecia que ele  _ sabia _ que estava sendo observado.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Sehun diz, tão simpático quanto no dia em que o conheceu, com o canto da boca levantando em um sorriso tímido.

Jongin se sentiu triste. Por que, de tantas outras pessoas mais ruins, teria de ser Sehun um dos causadores de tanto sofrimento? Isso não era justo com seu coração que havia, mesmo sem sua permissão, aberto uma porta para que conhecesse o garoto da floricultura.

— Não, relaxa. — Tentou desconversar, um pouco acanhado pela proximidade repentina. — Só… Estou tentando encontrar meu armário. Me trocaram de lugar hoje, por eu ter entrado na equipe de natação.

— Deixa eu ver o número. É melhor pedir ajuda do que ficar rondando por esse corredor, logo nesse horário.

Quase não segurou o riso irônico que subiu pela garganta. Mal estava acreditando que Sehun, de fato, estava o alertando sobre perigos que ele mesmo ajudou a crescer e se espalhar por ali como se fosse um câncer.

— É seiscentos e três. — Limitou-se a dizer, guardando o rancor dentro do peito.

— Então você já achou. — Apontou para o armário ao lado, onde os números indicavam que sim, aquele havia sido seu destino.  _ “E que grande destino de merda” _ Não evitou o pensamento, juntando às sobrancelhas em uma expressão dolorida. — Fico feliz que seja você meu vizinho de armário desse ano, já que tava afim de te conhecer melhor mesmo.

Fingiu não escutar aquelas palavras e ignorou o descompassar estúpido das batidas do coração. Os dedos, ridiculamente trêmulos em seu nervosismo palpável, ocupavam-se em abrir o próprio armário como se essa fosse a tarefa mais importante de sua vida. Era inevitável a dor de que teria que menosprezá-lo, por mais que soubesse sobre  _ tudo _ . Jongin não hesitaria em pressionar qualquer um que tenha sido complacente com aquelas atrocidades, porém tudo mudava quando se tratava do miserável Oh Sehun, que vinha com um sorrisinho acanhado e charmoso lhe cumprimentar.

— Vai ser legal. — Acaba murmurando, enquanto abria a mochila para retirar os livros e guardá-los.

— Pode me pedir ajuda no que precisar. — Com as costas apoiadas no próprio armário, Sehun se permitiu apreciar cada detalhe do rosto do atleta, desde os cílios retos e curtos até a boca carnuda, na qual estava pensando por mais tempo do que seria considerado normal para um cara  _ hétero _ . Ele parecia tão confiante em cada um dos gestos, como se não se importasse com seu nome sendo assunto ao longo do corredor. — E isso inclui álgebra avançada, e espanhol… Você tá em todas as matérias avançadas?

Jongin suspirou, tentando conter o impulso de dar um tapa nas mãos atrevidas de Sehun, que mexiam nos livros que acabara de colocar no armário.

— Não é porque sou um atleta que tenho que ser burro, sabe?

— Eu não disse isso. — Apoiou a cabeça novamente no armário, abrindo um dos sorrisinhos que o moreno, definitivamente, odiava. — Só estou… Tentando achar algum assunto em comum com você, uma desculpa pra te importunar.

O atleta não estava em condições de ter Sehun assim, pedindo sua atenção tão descaradamente. Os olhos de meia lua, tão lindos ao se deixarem admirar Jongin, fazem um estardalhaço impossível de se ignorar em seu interior. Já não conseguia mais associá-lo com a aranha principal das teias do Pink, porque nem ao menos pareciam ser a mesma pessoa.

— O jogo no sábado é um ótimo assunto, bem menos chato do que álgebra. — Jongin fecha o armário e cruza os braços, ficando na mesma posição de Sehun para que assim, conseguisse fugir daquela atração assustadora. — Kyungsoo me disse que temos que ir. Faz parte de toda a social que temos que ter como atletas e tal, mas na verdade eu nem gosto de futebol.

Quem havia lhe dito, na verdade, fora Luhan, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de contar a verdade a Sehun. Tinha grandes chances dele já saber que ainda estava brigado com o capitão da própria equipe, mas mesmo assim, tinha que ser cauteloso. Não queria terminar com o nome no Breaking the Rules novamente.

— Sei como é. — Se aproximou, encostando o ombro no do atleta repentinamente. — Tenho que fazer uma cobertura do evento pro jornal da escola, junto com o Junmyeon da redação.

— Jornal da escola, é? — Indagou, um pouco mais divertido do que deveria. — Isso por aqui não é coisa de nerd?

— Por incrível que pareça, não. Me rendeu até um lugar na parte leste, como pode ver. — Era visível que ele tinha orgulho da própria função. Jongin não pode deixar de se questionar qual era o cargo que lhe dava tal sentimento, se era o de fotógrafo do colégio ou do blog. — E eu também não tô tão animado assim para o jogo, pelo menos não para o de futebol.

— Hm… Acho que já sei o que vai dizer, mas tenho que perguntar de qualquer maneira, se quiser ter a resposta. — Jongin virou-se para olhá-lo, receoso. — Qual das três equipes principais você tá afim de fotografar?

Era como imaginava: ele riu brevemente, sustentando de imediato toda a malícia implícita do olhar que iniciou com um propósito. Parecia ter esquecido que estavam no corredor da Península, o colégio dos valentões mais homofóbicos de todo o estado. Sehun ergueu a mão tirando uma mecha de cabelo de Jongin da frente dos olhos.

— A de natação, é claro. Como sou óbvio. — Comentou, rindo. A mão continuou no mesmo lugar, alinhando os fios de cabelo castanho claro que tantas vezes já se pegou pensando em como seria a sensação de tocar. Bem, agora que finalmente o fez, não tinha a mínima intenção de parar.

— Pode me contar o porquê da minha equipe ser tão interessante? — Fingiu uma demência inexistente, apenas para ver até onde Sehun iria naquele momento. Conhecer melhor o autocontrole dele não estava em seus planos anteriores, contudo, agora pareceu ser uma boa ideia. Ou, talvez, só estivesse passando mais tempo que o recomendado na presença de Luhan e seus princípios absurdos.

— Conto se me prometer que vai ser nosso segredinho. — Falou, inesperadamente mais sério que antes, mas sem deixar com que o divertimento escapasse.

E Jongin? Bem, ele sorriu, mostrando toda a fileira de dentes bem alinhados, o que fez Sehun repetir o ato. Sabia, mesmo antes do Oh dizer, só de olhar o brilho instigante dos olhos escuros. Porém, sentia-se tentado a conseguir mais, a ouvi-lo dizer o que achava para confirmar seus pensamentos. Por isso, inclinou-se rapidamente sobre o ombro alheio, roçando propositalmente os lábios grossos na orelha dele.

— Eu prometo. — Sussurrou, afastando-se antes que alguém estranhasse o contato súbito entre eles dois.

O desejo praticamente emanou do corpo de Sehun, tão inerente que foi impossível ignorar. Imaginou se ele teria coragem de beijá-lo, se estivessem a sós naquele corredor extenso e em período de aula. Apesar de ser inteligente e astuto em outros aspectos, Jongin descobria, a cada gesto e palavra, que ele também poderia ser descuidado quando pego desprevenido.

— Tô afim de ver um certo garoto do time todo molhado. — Os olhos dele estavam semicerrados, fixos nos lábios risonhos de Jongin. Tentava dizer baixo o suficiente para que só o atleta escutasse, já que não tinha necessidade de começar boatos desnecessários pelo corredor. Conteve um suspiro ao ter a visão da língua avermelhada passando pela boca alheia, quase que atrevidamente posta naquele instante para testá-lo. — Ele tem o corpo bem bonito, e ver ele pingando na beira de uma piscina… Acho que vai ser incrível.

_ Era o que imaginava.  _ Sorriu, tentando exteriorizar algo que remetesse a excitação da descoberta daquele mínimo detalhe, embora, em seu âmago, estivesse triste.  _ Sehun sabia _ . Ele sabia como era não conseguir desviar o olhar de corpos masculinos, assim como também, obviamente, sabia como era disfarçar, fingir que estava olhando para nada em específico no objetivo de não ser questionado. Ele tinha consciência do que incentivava ao prestar serviços para aquele blog, e não parecia se importar com os que sofrem as consequências de seus atos.

Oh Sehun era, definitivamente, o pior ser humano que conhecera em vida. Naquele momento, sentiu como se pudesse explodir, dizer tudo o que pensava sem se importar com o que poderia acontecer consigo na manhã seguinte. As palavras estavam na ponta da língua, porém, algo mudou. O sorriso que despontava dos lábios morreu aos poucos, a medida em que firmava um olhar nada amigável para o lado. Jongin seguiu o mesmo caminho e, mesmo que não pretendesse, assumiu uma expressão muito similar a do garoto ao seu lado.

O peso no olhar de Byun Baekhyun é algo impossível de esquecer. Essa impressão ficou em Jongin na primeira vez em que o viu, sentado atrás do balcão da floricultura dos Oh, tão frio que chegou a perguntar-se o que havia de errado com ele. Atrelou, na época, o significado disso a algum desentendimento entre os três amigos e nunca imaginou o que teria acontecido de verdade, só que agora… Tinha a impressão de que era algo bem pior.

— Baek. — Sehun murmurou, visivelmente afetado. — Tá fazendo o que aqui?

Baekhyun questionava-se o mesmo. Deveria ter esperado alguns minutos, ou, quem sabe, que o movimento dos corredores diminuíssem. Teria sido melhor, tanto para ele quanto para todos, que assim tivesse agido. Entretanto, não pensou direito quando pegou as chaves do novo armário com a secretária, aceitando seu destino sem sequer contestá-lo.

Não poderia estar mais arrependido. Queria ter sido sensato e se escondido no banheiro, pelo menos por tempo o suficiente para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e impedir o que agora acontecia. Não queria reviver suas memórias dolorosas. Não queria olhar nos olhos tristes de Sehun, lembrar a si mesmo da promessa que fizeram por telefone, dias antes da volta às aulas. Já era o bastante que tivesse que lembrar de todas essas coisas antes de cair no sono, todas as noites.

— Esse é meu armário. — Disse simplista, apontando para o número seiscentos e dois, este que correspondia ao armário ao lado do de Jongin.

— Você… — Perdeu-se no meio da sentença, incontestavelmente chocado com a informação. A preocupação entalada na garganta, insistente. Não era algo que pudesse se dar ao luxo de sentir, seja qual for a situação. Ia contra a promessa que fizeram, de permanecer um longe do outro, como deveria ter sido desde o início, e como Baekhyun queria que fosse, de agora em diante. — Não deveria estar aqui.

— Agradeça à professora Bryndís. — Abriu o armário, puxando a mochila para frente para pegar os livros. O rosto estava formigando. Era de se esperar, já que a respiração estava alterada, causando a hiperventilação costumeira dos momentos de pânico. Só esperava que esse detalhe não estivesse tão evidente aos olhos alheios, pois odiava ter que se explicar em ocasiões assim. Ao invés de ser uma ajuda, serve apenas como um gatilho. — Porque não foi graças a mim que estou aqui. Bem sei que não tem porra nenhuma de privilégio nisso.

— Tenta falar com a Harriet. — Pediu, falhando em refrear a aflição que crescia dentro de si. Tentava formar qualquer linha de pensamento lógico para se manter firme naqueles pedidos sem infligir sua promessa, porém, não era algo possível. Estava fadado a quebrá-la, incontáveis vezes, porque ainda se importava. Ainda queria ver Baekhyun sorrir, como antes.  _ Ainda queria ser perdoado _ . — Tenta falar com a Bryndís, com o diretor. Qualquer pessoa. Você não pode continuar aqui.

— Sehun, qual o problema? — Jongin, que até então apenas escutava, absorvendo o conteúdo da conversa, diz. — Acho legal que o Baekhyun também seja nosso vizinho de armário, apesar de não termos conversado muito.

Pela primeira vez, viu os orbes escuros do Byun encontrarem os seus. Não foi uma experiência lá muito agradável. Sua memória resgatou uma lembrança, de como seu pai costumava descrever os ventos do inverno russo. Frios e cortante, capaz de te queimar as bochechas e te fazer resfolegar fumaça. Olhar para Baekhyun foi assim para Jongin,  _ frio e cortante. _

— É, Sehun. Vai ser  _ bem _ interessante. — A falta de traços de humor no rosto do Byun deixou sua sentença irrevogavelmente sarcástica.

Não estava preparado para o que viria a seguir, nem mesmo se tivesse visto a sombra do capitão se aproximando ao longo do corredor, de peito estufado como quem vai a guerra e com o andar apressado característico de quando as coisas estão erradas. Apenas se deu conta da situação que talvez se desenrolaria quando ele parou ao lado de Baekhyun, tão perto de Sehun, que o garoto, com toda a certeza, deveria ter se assustado. Ficou confuso, obviamente. Achou, pelo seu ingênuo ponto de vista, que os problemas de Kyungsoo resumiam-se apenas a sua coragem estúpida e ao Breaking the Rules.

— Espero que tenha um bom motivo pra estar falando com ele. — O capitão diz, mas Jongin não tem certeza para quem foi direcionada aquela fala. Os olhos, naturalmente arredondados do descendente de coreano, pareciam maiores que de costume. Mostravam raiva, como no dia de seu primeiro treino de natação. Era sinal de perigo.

— Não sabia que tinha um guarda costas, Baekhyun. — Sehun riu soprado, deixando o susto anterior se dissipar no meio da falsa casualidade, que usava naquele momento para lidar com o confronto. — Poderia ter me dito isso, sabe. Pouparia minha preocupação.

— Sua preocupação? — Kyungsoo praticamente cospe as palavras, a palma da mão indo em direção do peito de Sehun bruscamente. A maneira como o fez recuar alguns passos pela força indicava que aquilo, definitivamente, não teria um bom final. — Você não tem ideia da vontade que eu tô de quebrar sua cara, te fazer engolir os dentes e essa porcaria que chama de preocupação.

É visível, tanto na expressão agressiva do corpo quanto nos punhos cerrados, que isso não demoraria a acontecer. Pessoas paravam ao redor deles, curiosas, já com as mãos nos celulares de flip em busca de algum registro. Era o pior cenário possível para Baekhyun, que sentiu o coração afundar dentro do peito, num desespero tão palpável os olhos marejaram.

— Vamos embora, por favor. — A mão repousa no ombro do capitão, que desvia seu olhar de Sehun para ele. — Não vale a pena começar rumores.

Se não tivesse olhado para Baekhyun, provavelmente estaria em cima de Sehun, com o punho enterrado em sua fuça. Poderia ter, por fim, se livrado da tensão e raiva que acumulou ao longo dos dias — o que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria acontecido, independentemente de quem seria a vítima —, e de quebra, como benefício, colocaria o fotógrafo de volta em seu lugar. Entretanto, no instante em que se deixou fitar as orbes escuras do amigo, tudo acabou. Não existia mais motivos para continuar, não quando ele parecia tão frágil, a ponto de desabar. Demoraram muito para reconstruir o mínimo de forças que tinha para suportar situações assim, não colocaria tudo a perder tão rápido.

Se afastou na companhia de Baekhyun, que tentava, a todo custo, manter-se cabisbaixo durante o trajeto que faziam. Se visse o julgamento naquelas pessoas, quebraria. Havia preparado seu psicológico para quando conflitos assim viessem a acontecer novamente — e era uma certeza, que voltaria, pois no ano passado foi o alvo principal do entretenimento de terceiros —, porém, a diferença entre a teoria e a prática era drástica.

— Baekhyun? Tô falando com você. — Kyungsoo tornou a dizer, as mãos cuidadosamente postas sobre os ombros curtos do loiro. Mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso e temeroso. Ele não respondia, sequer olhava para si. — Ei, você prometeu que não ia deixar eles vencerem, não lembra?

Baekhyun piscou, alternando o olhar entre os olhos preocupados do atleta e o banheiro em que estavam sozinhos ou, ao menos,  _ era o que achava. _ O pânico que crescia gradativamente emergiu e transbordou em lágrimas pesadas, assim como imaginava que aconteceria bem antes, e por muito menos. Kyungsoo o puxou para perto, acolhendo-o em seus braços e deixando que repousasse a cabeça em seu peito. De imediato, não só aceitou o contato, como também apertou-o forte contra o próprio corpo. A jaqueta do time de natação ficava úmida com o choro copioso que se iniciou.

_ “Então ele disse a verdade” _ Baekhyun pensa, o alívio inevitavelmente fazendo com que derramasse algumas lágrimas a mais.  _ “Quando falou que era meu amigo, que ficaria do meu lado e me ajudaria. Céus.” _

Ninguém nunca poderia julgá-lo por esperar menos que isso. Kyungsoo era capitão de um dos três times principais, o atleta mais promissor do colégio, e além disso, um dos que botava mais medo nos novatos. Suas experiências passadas com caras populares o mostrava, na prática, que seria uma péssima ideia deixar que o Do entrasse na sua vida. Só que não foi como se conseguisse evitar a proximidade que surgiu, depois de algumas semanas trabalhando juntos na livraria dos Kim. Estava triste e carente, assim como o nadador também parecia estar, e o que achou que bagunçaria toda sua vida de vez, na verdade, pareceu botar em ordem que, sozinho, nunca teria a chance.

— Trocaram meu armário. — Murmurou, depois de alguns minutos apenas fungando e aproveitando o carinho que era depositado em suas madeixas pelos dedos longos do atleta. — Eu não pedi, você sabe. Eu nunca pediria por algo assim.

— A gente dá um jeito nisso. — Surpreendentemente, o tom utilizado por Kyungsoo era calmo. Não parecia que, minutos atrás, estava prestes a socar Oh Sehun com toda sua raiva. Encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Baekhyun, e nessa distância, conseguia sentir o cheiro do shampoo matizante que tinha pegado no armário da mãe para dar a ele, que mal soube o que fazer com o cabelo recém platinado. Sentiu vontade de inclinar a cabeça, encostar o nariz ali, mas como sempre, só refreou as próprias vontades. — Depois das aulas, pedimos pra te colocarem perto de mim, pelo menos.

O coração de Baekhyun perdeu algumas batidas. Não pela vontade explícita dele de tê-lo por perto — ou, pelo menos por enquanto, não assumiria esse risco para o próprio coração —, mas sim, pelo perigo que aquilo representava para si.

— Mas… O armário que fica ao lado do seu sempre é do Kris, não?

— É sim. — Respondeu, os dedos da mão parando subitamente o carinho. — Isso eu não posso mudar, infelizmente.

— E como espera que isso funcione? — Questionou, um tanto irritado. — Droga, não consigo nem olhar na cara dele Kyungsoo.

— Você não vai precisar, enquanto estiver comigo. — Não deveria ter soado tão… pessoal, porém, foi o que aconteceu. Manteve o contato visual quando Baekhyun ergueu a cabeça, um tanto confuso e com os olhos pequenos maiores que o normal. Formulou algo rápido o suficiente para que ele não desconfiasse de si. — Sei que quer fazer tudo sozinho, mas… Deixa eu te ajudar, por favor.

Não estava podendo recusar ajuda, por mais que a parte pequena e racional de sua mente assim quisesse. Ele não era Scott Pilgrim, não poderia vencer aquela batalha contra o mundo cruel no modo  _ single player _ . Mexeu a cabeça lentamente, concordando. Kyungsoo suspirou, mais relaxado. A boca cheinha repuxou em um quase sorriso, este que Baekhyun colocou os olhos e, por alguns segundos, ficou preso ali.

— Vai ter que cuidar de mim, o tempo todo. Sabe como esses garotos são. — Passou a língua nos próprios lábios, alternando os olhar rapidamente entre os olhos e a boca do atleta. Talvez, só talvez, estivesse emocionado demais.

— Cuidei de você o inverno inteiro, acho que tô preparado. — Kyungsoo sorriu verdadeiramente, como só conseguia fazer quando conversava com a mãe ou com o amigo. Não percebeu que estava andando até que o corpo do loiro encostasse na pia do banheiro e, pelo susto, um arfar saísse da boca bonita.

Ele iria beijá-lo, é claro que iria. Contudo, a última cabine do banheiro foi aberta. O ruído particularmente irritante fez com que eles se afastassem, assustados. Baekhyun nunca esqueceria do olhar que Luhan dedicou à si, e em como este foi capaz de fazer seu estômago embrulhar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nossa playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0qk9Ee2Ehn1XC9kIenzCX7?si=6Q1DB-2vTcyhhFCcx3iWjw


	8. Confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagem por @seokieeya

**9 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2007**

**RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA KIM — 6:37 PM**

**164 DIAS ANTES**

**Olhando para a janela, surpreendeu-se ao ver que já não era mais dia.** O azul acinzentado do crepúsculo transformou-se em breu, tão soturnamente escuro que mesclava aos pinheiros altos ao redor da residência dos Kim. Um arrepio fez Jongdae afastar o olhar da imensidão selvagem e sombria da floresta. Fechou a janela com certa agilidade, tentando impedir os pensamentos que sempre vinham à tona quando sentia o cheiro da terra molhada. Dentre as memórias turvas, sombrias e que não deveriam ter tanta nostalgia envolvida, o verão de seus dezesseis anos surgia como se houvesse sido ontem. Não era lugar — nem tempo — para se deixar levar por aqueles prazeres culposos, então virou-se para o quarto.

Atrás de si, Minseok olhava com expectativa para a tela do computador. Vez ou outra ele respirava fundo em frustração, dando alguns cliques ligeiros no mouse e murmurando um ou dois palavrões. Era noite de sexta-feira, o senhor e a senhora Kim estavam fora da cidade. Alguns poucos empregados circulavam pela sala comum e no jardim sem vida, no entanto, não eram um problema. Para o mais novo aquilo significava apenas uma coisa: iriam jogar até que a luz do sol alcançasse as cortinas novamente.

— Um jogo novo — decretou o ruivo de bochechas rosadas no início daquela tarde enquanto andavam pelo corredor extenso do segundo andar, em direção ao quarto. — O pessoal do xadrez tava dizendo, é melhor que Tibia.

— Você acredita nisso? — Indagou, as sobrancelhas retas unindo-se em incredulidade.

— Não sei, ainda não joguei. Deixei baixando antes de sair de casa. Como a internet daqui é boa deve estar perto dos sessenta e oito por cento, no mínimo. — Virou-se para dizer e, como consequência, acabou esbarrando em um móvel. 

Os porta retratos chacoalharam junto e, por pouco, quase encontraram o chão. Suspirou aliviado, sorrindo para o amigo, que tinha uma mão dramaticamente posta sob o peito. Teria que tomar mais cuidado, se não quisesse ter problemas com Georgina. A empregada era gente boa, de verdade; uma das mais simpáticas que já trabalhou por ali, na residência dos Kim. Contudo, virava uma fera quando Minseok bagunçava o que já havia colocado no lugar.

Acontece que, enquanto estava fora, um erro de download — com a ajuda de uma sobrecarga de arquivos duvidosos — fez o computador dar tela azul e reiniciar. Desde que chegaram, voltaram para a estaca zero duas vezes. Agora, graças a internet de 5 Megabytes, a barra de progresso marcava exatos sessenta por cento. Metade do ânimo de Minseok tinha esvaído-se, assim como o de Jongdae, que olhava nervosamente para os cantos, balançando uma das pernas.

Era quase oito da noite e Jongdae não deveria estar ali. Tentou, naquela manhã insípida de aula em que estava sendo consumido pelo tédio, recusar gentilmente o pedido feito com empolgação, de maneira que não soasse rude para que ele não ficasse chateado. Um lembrete da própria mente o fez aceitar. Minseok não teria outros amigos para convidar. Caso não fosse, passaria longas horas questionando-se internamente o porquê, como sabia que fazia por conhecê-lo desde a infância.

Amava as noites longas de jogos recheadas de risadas, salgadinhos de queijo e refrigerante. Quando era mais novo, esgueirava-se para a casa do mais novo todos os dias após as aulas, mesmo sabendo que escutaria reclamações do pai ao retornar tão tarde. Em parte, fazia pelos jogos, é claro. Todo garoto entre os nove e os dezesseis faria. Mas o principal motivo era Minseok, aquele garoto que, na maioria das vezes, gostava de falar consigo gritando, mas que logo deixava um sorriso bobo aparecer. Ele era solitário, tão perdido no próprio caos que externava apenas flores para desconhecidos, na esperança de receber alguma gentileza em troca.

Só que o interior das terras americanas era um lugar deveras cruel para garotos tão doces quanto Minseok. Ao invés de colher flores, ele colhia sofrimentos, assim como todo o resto, _assim como Baekhyun._

Como poderia dizer para ele que, de repente, teriam que diminuir a frequência da noite de jogos porque agora tinha outras prioridades?

— Setenta e cinco por cento. — Minseok virou-se na cadeira de rodinhas, o sorriso de ponta a ponta. — Acho que agora vai, puta merda.

— Vou ficar tão decepcionado se isso não for bom, sério — disse, deixando as costas encontrarem o colchão da cama macia e com um cheiro inconfundível de sucrilhos _Kelloggs_. — Na real, nem sei porque tá colocando tanta fé nisso. Qual é o nome do jogo mesmo?

— Dota.

— Dota. — repetiu, finalmente olhando para o lado. — Também é _MMORPG*_?

— O pessoal dos fóruns tá dizendo que é _MOBA_ *, uma parada nova que só se entende jogando — respondeu animado, colocando um pé na mesa do computador para impulsionar-se para trás. As rodinhas deslizam pelo chão de madeira, ele para na frente da cama onde Jongdae está deitado. — Tem uma arena de batalha e é multiplayer, tudo online.

— Seu computador vai ter a capacidade de processar isso tudo? — questionou, receoso sobre as informações que Minseok dava. Parecia ser muito para um mero Windows XP.

— Sei não. No site diz que meu sistema era compatível. Se não for, faço meus pais comprarem um Macbook no final de semana que vem.

Jongdae revirou os olhos, respirando fundo em um ato de autocontrole. Deixou a cabeça afundar no travesseiro, olhando para o teto rebaixado e para algumas lâmpadas que, certa vez, por volta dos onze ou doze anos, pintaram de canetinha colorida para ver se a cor da luz também mudava. Às vezes, sentia falta de encarar o mundo com a curiosidade infantil e, principalmente, com a mesma ingenuidade. Antes, as diferenças entre seu mundo e o de Minseok não pareciam assim tão grandes.

Tudo bem que, enquanto ele vivia em uma casinha no acostamento que levava até a sede da guarda florestal, o amigo vivia na mansão Kim, construída durante a década de noventa para ser a casa do ex-político — e pai de Minseok — Kim Jun-ho. Enquanto ainda pudessem desfrutar da companhia um do outro, seja jogando video games ou aventurando-se no vasto quintal da residência, não importava se vestia roupas de brechó com alguns furos aqui e outros remendos ali.

Agora, aos dezessete, tentar pensar desse jeito trazia um gosto amargo ao paladar. As mudanças adquiridas em certas experiências ao longo da vida o fez ver que, na verdade, não eram só as classes sociais que eram totalmente opostas. Tinham sim, seus interesses em comum, dinâmica de dupla incrível e facilidade em fazer um ao outro rir, mas eram dois seres humanos distintos um do outro, seja nas vontades, seja nos sonhos.

O celular vibrou dentro do bolso. Tentou não parecer tão desesperado ao pegá-lo, quase que imediatamente, e abri-lo em um som de _flip_ característico dos celulares da geração passada.

  
  


**Somi**

tô na frente da casa do seu amiguinho

sei que tá aí dentro então anda logo

espero que tenha uma boa desculpa pra ter furado comigo logo hoje

8:54 PM

  
  


Olhou para o lado, certificando-se de que Minseok estava prestando atenção na barra de contagem do computador novamente antes de começar a apertar as teclas do celular.

  
  


**Chen**

se te tranquiliza, eu já estava indo embora

não ia furar com você

espera dois minutinhos, prometo que já vou

8:55PM

  
  


Sem mover os olhos da tela do computador, Minseok acata quando ele diz que vai ao banheiro. O assoalho de madeira range alto a cada passo rápido no corredor principal. No peito, o coração batia como um louco numa vontade que esquentava e crescia, deixando-o adoravelmente eufórico.

Acostumou-se a vê-la todos os dias na porta dos fundos de casa, com a pontinha do nariz fino e arrebitado avermelhado pelo frio. O cabelo quase sempre estava preso no topo da cabeça, os fios mais curtos despropositadamente caindo ao lado da face, desalinhados. Ela o olhava como quem sabia de tudo e, de repente, sorria; _“Você precisa retocar a cor do cabelo, Dae”_ O tom risonho agrada os ouvidos de Jongdae, ainda que sem essa intenção _“Tá parecendo água de salsicha”_. E então, iam-se os dois para cantos mais vazios e pacatos da cidade; Caso fosse muito tarde e tivessem uma desculpa para estarem fora de casa, permitiam-se agir como um casal normal, ir ao Devil’s Kettle tomar um milkshake ou o que o dinheiro pudesse pagar.

Com o fim das férias de inverno, Somi impôs condições para que continuassem naquela relação que ainda não tinha um nome e, se dependesse do receio dela, seguiria desta maneira por um bom tempo. Não podiam, sob nenhuma hipótese, serem vistos juntos por aí. Jongdae no primeiro momento achou que era exagerado demais, no entanto, depois de ceder e escutar os motivos, viu que ela estava certa. Em cidades pequenas como Port Angeles, um mero segurar de mãos aumentava na boca de quem é mal intencionado, se espalhando pelo conhecimento público como epidemia. Era melhor, pelo menos por enquanto, não se exporem. Pelo menos até que a ideia soasse boa aos ouvidos da matriarca Jeong.

— Finalmente. — Os olhos verdes e redondos como os de um ocidental encontraram os castanho escuros, puxados nas extremidades pela genética coreana. O queixo da garota tremia fortemente, por mais que ela tentasse reprimir aquela sensação indesejada do corpo inteiro vibrar. Havia sido uma longa caminhada até a estrada que passava pela beira da floresta, acompanhada de chuvisco e ventos fortes, estes que passavam uivando pelos ouvidos. Não era de surpreender que estivesse quase congelando. — Você poderia ter avisado que não queria me ver hoje.

— Eu queria, So. — Jongdae bateu a porta atrás de si, descendo os degraus da entrada até que estivesse no último, de frente para ela. Sentia-se um idiota e não era por menos. Enquanto Somi fazia esforços para que eles pudessem se ver, ainda que só algumas vezes na semana, ele continuava a dificultar as coisas, sempre por não ter coragem de contar ao melhor amigo que estava saindo com uma garota. — Mas o Minseok me chamou pra jogar esse jogo novo e…

A voz morreu ao longo da fala, arrastada e um tanto tímida. Ao ver a linha de raciocínio por qual seguia, parou imediatamente, sentindo-se culpado. Somi, com toda a certeza, era a garota mais incrível com quem já teve a chance de sair, além de ser a única que fez ele ter pensamentos um pouco românticos demais, com direito a noites de insônia no travesseiro e suspiros totalmente fora de contexto. Chegava a ser ridículo — e injusto — que estivesse cogitando a ideia de dar-lhe uma desculpa qualquer para encobrir os próprios erros, visto a tamanha cumplicidade que construíram no pouco tempo em que estiveram juntos.

— Não culpe outras pessoas por não saber dizer não. — Somi cruza os braços, os ombros encolhendo embaixo do casaco de neve laranja. — Já conversamos sobre isso.

— Eu sei — respondeu, a culpa caindo por cima dos ombros com tanta rapidez que sentiu os olhos tremerem. Tinha dezessete anos, em breve faria dezoito, e mesmo sabendo que a idade deveria trazer mais maturidade e bom senso, não lidava bem com a frustração que o acometia em momentos como estes. —, lembro muito bem de como você disse que era problemático.

Somi deu um passo à frente, a mão atrevendo-se a puxar os dedos de Jongdae. Estavam próximos; se inclinasse a cabeça para frente e ficasse na pontinha dos pés, certamente conseguiria beijá-lo. A ideia fez um sorrisinho aparecer na boca rosada, quebrando toda a seriedade que tentara construir anteriormente.

Tentava refrear o remorso que, a todo custo, empenhava-se para trazer algum tipo de arrependimento pelo que havia dito. Não dava atenção a tal sentimento, afinal, não havia um porquê de senti-lo. Ainda que algumas palavras pudessem magoar seu quase namorado, era necessário que fossem ditas. Jongdae já não era mais um garoto — apesar da mãe do Kim insistir em tratá-lo como um —, em breve atingiria a maioridade. Tinha que aprender a ser responsável pelas próprias atitudes, além de também saber fazer algo tão básico como negar vontades alheias. Deixaria isso claro sempre que pudesse, afinal, não desperdiçaria seu tempo com um cara assim, que não estivesse disposto a mudar para melhor.

— Você tá tentando ser diferente ao menos? — questionou, o olhar arriscando uma olhadela nos lábios bonitos dele. Era sempre difícil não fitá-los quando sem querer esbarravam-se no corredor, entre uma aula e outra. Mais difícil ainda quando tinha que fingir não tê-los beijado mais vezes do que poderia contar.

— Todos os dias. — foi sincero, a voz descendo uns quartos pela proximidade em que estavam. Sob a luz da lâmpada da varanda, Somi parecia ainda mais pálida que o normal, assim como o cabelo mais escuro. — Me perdoa, tá? É que eu não sei o que dizer pro Minseok. Ele não vai aceitar que assim, tão de repente, algo seja mais importante pra mim do que a amizade dele.

— Mesmo se contar a verdade? — sugeriu, as mãos subindo pelos ombros de Jongdae. Sentia um conforto inexplicável em colocá-las ali, ainda que fosse só para ficar paradas, sentindo a temperatura da pele que estava por baixo da camiseta. — Não precisa falar por completo, é só dizer que tá saindo com alguém. Vocês são caras, deveriam se incentivar nesse tipo de coisa.

— Eu sei, isso é muito estranho. — Deixou um suspiro escapar, um pouco exausto de tentar desvendar como as coisas funcionam na cabeça do melhor amigo. — Somos amigos desde sempre, mas ele nunca abriu a boca pra falar de garotas.

— Talvez ele só não goste de garotas. Não vai ser o primeiro nem o último dessa cidade.

Tentou recobrar alguma memória, uma mísera que seja, de Minseok falando com garotos de uma maneira especial, como quando Baekhyun conversava com Sehun. Não achou nada que pudesse confirmar uma suspeita, todavia, também não havia nada que pudesse anular aquela possibilidade.

— Vou tentar conversar com ele pra descobrir. — Por fim decidiu, dedicando um sorrisinho deveras adorável para Somi. — Aproveito e conto sobre nós.

Por sua vez, ela não segurou as próprias vontades e fez o que desejou desde que saiu do conforto de casa em um dia tão frio. Nunca sentira nada parecido com nenhum dos outros garotos que vieram antes de Jongdae. Estava com o coração acelerado, quase como em uma taquicardia, e só piorou quando as mãos dele entraram por baixo do casaco, puxando-a para mais perto pela cintura para que os corpos ficassem colados. Os dedos embrenharam-se no cabelo alaranjado no mesmo instante em que abrira a boca. Não acreditava que estava ali, na frente de uma das casas mais caras da cidade, com a língua na boca de Jongdae, que não fazia-se de rogado e empenhava-se cada vez mais no ato.

— Volta pra lá. — Ela diz, pondo um ponto final naquele beijo com alguns selares menos intensos. — Nós nos vemos outro dia.

Foi difícil deixá-la ir, uma vez que parecia tão certo apenas continuar beijando-a.  
  


**THE KIM POST — 7:32 PM**

**Os riscos no assoalho — especificamente embaixo da mesa lustrosa de mogno, na qual os equipamentos do blog estavam — fazia a criatividade de Sehun aflorar.** Raramente permitia-se entrar nesse campo, pois uma vez que começa a deduzir, a intuição guia seus atos além do que podia controlar. Para muitos, talvez tal característica fosse uma qualidade. Mas não para ele, que a descobriu da pior maneira possível. Reprimia até o mais minucioso dos indícios, que cresciam como uma curiosidade inocente — porém latente — sobre algo pequeno, que na maioria das vezes, levava a algo grande. Esse _modus operandis_ era, sem sombra de dúvidas, doentio; pertencente à pessoas frias, que são impulsionadas por prepotência e egoísmo. Era algo que Sehun tentava não ser.

Contudo, a necessidade e os instintos tomaram proporções maiores do que a linha de pensamentos racionais. Aqueles riscos, fundos e desgastados, eram uma contradição se comparados às peças de madeira tão bem enceradas do resto da sala. Só movimentos curtos, realizados diversas vezes, poderiam ter deixado marcas assim. Uma voz — aquela que sempre partia para condutas moralmente questionáveis, que nunca era confiável, sempre incerta — gritou no fundo de seus pensamentos. _Sexo_. Mas a razão, esta que liderava suas divagações, lhe fez ignorar a série de questionamentos que partiriam daquela afirmação infundada.

— A sorte não está ao nosso favor hoje. — A voz de Junmyeon, ainda que num tom baixo, reverbera pelo ambiente. A luz baixa dos abajures dá à pele uma interessante tonalidade de dourado, como se reluzisse o pôr do sol na tez clara. Estava olhando para o lado de fora, na única janela onde as persianas estavam abertas. — Essa chuva, provavelmente o Luhan vai usar como desculpa pra não vir.

 _Luhan, riscos no assoalho._ Entrelaçou os dedos em um aperto, movendo-os de um lado para outro na intenção de estalar as juntas. As perguntas perdiam-se nos emaranhados confusos do passado, tentando trazer de volta questões antigas que já tiveram suas resoluções — por mais infelizes que estas tenham sido. Era doloroso, olhar para trás e dar de cara com seus pecados e arrependimentos que não havia superado. No entanto, na busca pela verdade que seus olhos viam, mas a mente não assimilava, era necessário checar até mesmo os detalhes mais obscuros e sórdidos da memória. Não poderia mudar nada do que lá havia, porém, poderia solucionar problemas atuais com o que uma ou outra pessoa deixou escapar.

— Amanhã começa tudo de novo. O time de futebol vai jogar primeiro, já o de natação… Se não me engano, serão os últimos. — Tentou agir casualmente, como se não estivesse mexendo em águas passadas. As costas relaxaram na poltrona perpendicular à mesa, que antes era alvo de sua intensa reflexão. — O Alonso deve tá cobrando até o último fio de cabelo dele.

Em movimentos nada sutis, Junmyeon puxou a cordinha das persianas para fechá-la. Algo crescia e expandia na escuridão dos olhos oblíquos, que um dia já foram tão familiares para Sehun. Conhecia-o suficientemente bem para saber, o que estava visível na superfície era apenas um mero vislumbre do que queimava ardentemente no âmago, pronto para deixar mais danos colaterais.

— Ou ele está fazendo algo que não deveria, como sempre. — respondeu, os pés andando sem um norte certo pelo escritório. Junmyeon parou de frente para a mesa, dedicando não mais do que alguns segundos de sua atenção para o móvel. Apoiou-se ali, a mão encontrando a câmera que Sehun usava nos deveres do clube escolar e no tempo livre.

— Você teve participação nisso, creio eu.

Junmyeon ficou rígido em cima da mesa, tal como uma estátua grega. Não havia surpresa, cólera ou espanto nas feições, apenas aquele brilho de devastação nos olhos. Sehun cruzou as pernas, apoiando os braços nos apoios da poltrona. Ainda que a tensão fosse tangível, continuava a mirá-lo firmemente. A coragem que lhe dava forças para sustentar aquele olhar era fruto das diversas vezes que submeteu-se ao silêncio por medo do que poderia vir a acontecer consigo. Mas já não estavam mais em julho de dois mil e seis e ele estava, segundo a hierarquia social que foi imposto, no mesmo nível que o redator do Breaking the Rules. Haviam riscos, é claro, embora fossem tantos quanto os que Luhan oferecia.

— Tá me acusando do que agora? — inquiriu o moreno, arriscando um repuxar de lábios.

— De ter influenciado a Pink. — Fora até o ponto, torcendo para que isso coloca-se o outro em um canto do qual não poderia fugir de suas perguntas. — Não consigo imaginar um cenário onde ela achou vantajoso acabar com a imagem do jogador mais popular do colégio. Ainda que o Luhan tenha pressionado ou ela aceitado o dinheiro, algo não encaixa.

Mesmo que estivessem dentro do imponente escritório da família Kim, Sehun escutou a chuva intensificando-se do lado de fora. Quando Junmyeon deixou o olhar correr pelo ambiente semi iluminado, soube que havia algo de errado em sua dedução. Ele não pareceria tão despreocupado se estivesse sob real pressão.

— E encaixaria, se eu tivesse botado um dedo no meio? — questionou retoricamente, soltando um suspiro irônico. — Realmente, você não brinca em serviço. É quase um _Poirot*_ coreano.

Junmyeon estava sendo irônico, num tom que claramente zombava da falha grave que cometeu ao ser tão direto com preposições tão errôneas.

— Seria conveniente que eu tivesse feito isso, se considerarmos o passado do jeito que está fazendo. Não é uma má suposição. — Ele continua, mexendo na câmera do fotógrafo sem realmente dar atenção para a tarefa. — Mas existe um abismo de diferença entre a posição em que Baekhyun estava e a que Kris sempre esteve. Não será só sobre expor, se fizermos isso com o cara mais popular do colégio e o adolescente com maior poder aquisitivo da cidade.

Sehun apertou o apoio da poltrona até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Se não começasse a se controlar, certamente perderia a razão, como da última vez em que tiveram um diálogo tão sincero. Na época, com seus imaturos quinze — quase dezesseis —, deixou-se cair na boa lábia de Junmyeon e nas ameaças de Pink. Quando se está no primeiro ano do ensino médio, o medo é um sentimento frequente, seja culpa dos _bullies_ do terceiro ano ou dos boatos infundados que ganhavam voz com facilidade nos corredores. Então, quando escutou a própria Pink dizer que espalharia aquelas fotos caso não concordasse em juntar-se a sua equipe, não hesitou em fazê-lo.

Agora, encararia o que sua falta de hesitação fizera todos os dias no armário seiscentos e dois.

— Pink deve ter algum motivo, ela sempre tem.

Não queria dar continuidade naquela conversa, então limitou-se a uma resposta genérica — porém verdadeira — para esconder de Junmyeon que seu limite encontrava-se tão próximo, com tão pouco. Tem sido assim, desde que Baekhyun adentrou a floricultura de sua família no dia mais frio de janeiro. Antes, suas lembranças relacionadas a ele eram seu ponto seguro, um lugar que sempre retornava quando tudo ficava mais difícil. Porém, depois de ver os olhos pequenos, que lembrava-se muito bem de conter o brilho mais lindo e sincero que já viu em toda a vida, marejados pela dor e sofrimento que causou, tudo mudou. Não existia um dia em que o peito não fechasse, explodindo numa ansiedade corrosiva e arrependida.

— Já que iniciou o assunto — As palavras saem como se o moreno ainda estivesse no meio de uma divagação, escolhendo as seguintes sem muito cuidado ou preparo. Tirando o risco do meio das sobrancelhas, ele acrescentou: — agora que paro para pensar, você é quem teria mais motivos para ter coagido alguém.

O fotógrafo sorriu amargo para si mesmo, um pouco surpreso, mas nenhum pouco decepcionado. Diferente de Sehun, que habituara-se a dedução na ponta da língua mais por precaução do que por apreço, Kim Junmyeon crescera numa família que estava quase que por completa envolvida no ramo jornalístico e criminológico. Não sabia até que ponto poderia isso ter influenciado o primogênito dos Kim do The Kim Post, mas podia afirmar convictamente que ele era tão bom quanto os pais no que fazia. Provavelmente, deveria ser o assunto de barganha principal do patriarca nos jantares de família.

— Posso saber o porquê? — questionou, curioso para ver se ele seguiria pela mesma lógica que teve anteriormente.

— O principal motivo seria Baekhyun, é claro, mas temos um leque de possibilidades aqui, já que a vida de muitos dos nossos antigos amigos foram prejudicadas na nossa ascensão social.

— Você fala de ascensão social como se estivéssemos falando de dinheiro e posição na sociedade. Isso me enoja. — pontuou sem medo, as costas saindo do conforto da poltrona para que pudesse encostar os cotovelos nos joelhos. Sempre assumia essa postura quando estava sentado e irritado, por motivos que nem ele conseguia compreender. Talvez, se ficasse daquela maneira, seria mais fácil de controlar a vontade de resolver o atrevimento de Junmyeon pegando uma tangente mais rápida, que certamente teria violência envolvida.

— Não o culpo, sério. Mas temos posições, é o que nós vivemos. Um clique é capaz de devastar vidas por aqui, estar fora do público alvo trás privilégios. — Colocou a câmera novamente sob a mesa, pegando o notebook que até então estava esquecido. Seus olhos estreitos miraram a tela casualmente, os dedos indo em direção do teclado tão rápido quanto de costume. Perguntou-se o que era mais importante, naquele instante, que o assunto delicado que tratavam. — Como estava dizendo antes, expor alguém como Kris pode ser a forma mais excitante que encontrou de ter sua vingança, tanto por Baekhyun quanto por Chanyeol. Diria que por Jongdae e Minseok também, mas acho que estaria exagerando.

Sehun abre a boca para retrucar, todavia sua atenção é roubada pela porta do escritório, esta que fora aberta abruptamente. Luhan, de moletom cinza claro e shorts esportivos, entra no ambiente um tanto quanto exasperado. A ilustre cabeleira de fios claros estava encharcada, tampando a visão que provavelmente teria das sobrancelhas juntas num descontentamento demasiado. Ele fechou a porta e apoiou o peso ali, soltando ar pela boca lentamente como se estivesse sozinho no recinto.

Cada vez que é obrigado a dividir o mesmo espaço e interagir com Luhan, fica mais convencido de que o comportamento dele não é normal. Não que Sehun pudesse opinar sobre o que era ou não considerado algo normal, afinal, ele próprio não encaixava-se nos padrões que tal colocação exigia. Porém, esperava que um dos atletas mais populares tivesse, no mínimo, alguma característica das quais configurava as pessoas nessa posição, alguma espécie de carisma ou sociabilidade extrovertida.

— Tá atrasado. — disse um tanto impaciente, deixando-se levar pelas emoções da conversa passada.

— Descobriu a porra da América, garoto. — Desdenha Luhan, estreitando os olhos até que mal se vissem as pupilas. A bolsa transversal que repousava descuidadamente em um dos ombros foi jogada sob a poltrona ao lado de Sehun. — Espero não ter deixado as senhoras tricotando por muito tempo.

O som das teclas do notebook cessa. A tensão que crescera anteriormente parece estar prestes a esmagá-los naquele cômodo, nem tão grande e nem tão pequeno.

— Será que ao menos uma vez, dá pra levar isso à sério? — impõe Junmyeon, deixando a seriedade serena de antes esvair-se em seu estopim. Aquela, definitivamente, não era a maneira que lidava com situações de estresse. Preferia esconder-se em uma falsa calorosidade, quase sempre acompanhada do humor deveras ácido. Obstante a isso, tudo mudava quando tratava-se de Wu Luhan, seu paraíso e, ao mesmo tempo, inferno pessoal. — Poderia ter ligado, mandado um mísero SMS. Qualquer coisa!

O chino-canadense limitou-se a um simples revirar de olhos. Puxou o moletom para cima pela gola para tirá-lo, um ato incentivado pela súbita vontade de ver-se seco — e, de preferência, quente — o mais rápido que pudesse. Era nítido o tremer da mandíbula, assim como o dos ombros inquietos.

Ver Luhan lutando para livrar-se do frio incômodo fez Sehun notar, pela primeira vez, que o escritório estava quente demais para uma noite tão chuvosa. O sistema de calefação era tão silencioso que ao menos havia sido percebido; coisa de quem tem muita grana. Saber que em casa encontraria apenas os lençóis antigos e, quem sabe, se as contas estivessem em dia, o antigo e barulhento aquecedor de sempre, deixava um desgosto estranho e deveras ingrato enevoar a mente.

— Eu até poderia — Esfregou as duas mãos, levando-as até a própria boca numa ínfima tentativa de, ao soltar ar ali, trazer algum tipo de calor às falanges. — mas o filho da puta neurótico do Kyungsoo me mataria. Ele foi intimado e suspendido por um tempo, mas continua marcando território em cima de mim como se fossemos lobos. Não é nada esperto, aquele caipira de merda.

Por breves segundos, sabe-se lá o motivo, a mente de Sehun achou ser admissível perguntar sobre Jongin. Quase o fez, na inocência dos sentimentos que faziam o coração desregular as batidas e brotar um sorrisinho tímido. Conseguiu reprimir a vontade no último segundo, mordendo o lábio inferior e voltando-se para os próprios pensamentos. Patético.

— Depois falaremos sobre ele. De preferência, em particular. — Junmyeon estabelece, convicto. Em resposta, recebe apenas um dar de ombros. O aperto na mandíbula torna-se mais intenso ao perceber que era tratado com descaso, ainda que estivesse demonstrando sua preocupação. Chegava a ser cômico, aquela tragédia adolescente que estava vivendo. Entendia que não era hora nem lugar para isso, contudo, a indiferença, seja esta vinda de Luhan ou de qualquer outra pessoa, sempre fora uma das maiores precursoras para seu descontrole e abalo emocional. — O que me preocupa agora é essa porra toda que tá fazendo a gente passar.

— Essa porra toda — Luhan frisa. — vai ser a matéria do ano. Deveria estar me agradecendo, tanto você quanto o pobre coitado ali. — Apontou para Sehun. — Porque se não fosse por mim, sabe-se lá sobre o que estariam falando. Vamos concordar que o Pink não é um cara lá muito criativo.

— E isso é criativo? — Desta vez, quem se pronuncia é Sehun. Tem um sorriso irônico puxando os lábios cheinhos, uma sobrancelha erguida em desafio. — Repetir o escândalo do ano passado? Gays? — Soprou pelo nariz, quase rindo pelo desespero. — Estou começando a achar que essa sua obsessão por caras que gostam de pau tem outro nome.

— Um nome que você deve conhecer com bastante propriedade, pelo visto — respondeu com a mesma moeda, sabendo bem que tipo de efeito tais palavras tinham em garotos assim, como o fotógrafo. — Porque, se bem lembro, você era bem próximo do Baekhyun antes da merda ir pro ventilador.

Novamente, as palavras acumularam-se na garganta trancada de Sehun, que via-se impossibilitado de dar voz aos seus pensamentos mais doces que pairava na mente com frequência. Queria gritar-lhe, com todo o ressentimento preso do peito, que gostar de garotos jamais definiria o valor de Byun Baekhyun. Ele era composto de tantas outras particularidades extraordinárias, como a maneira que sempre está animado antes das sete da manhã, cantando alguma música do Queen enquanto o espera — ou ao menos, esperava — descer as escadas até a porta dos fundos.

Chegou a partir os lábios inutilmente; os olhos piscando repetidamente à demonstrar a confusão que era tentar encontrar palavras certas para expressar a suavidade de seu afeto.

— Sendo sincero, Wu. — Felizmente, Junmyeon encontrou suas palavras antes de Sehun. Teria sido trágico o gaguejar emocionado, que com certeza levaria à caminhos mais turvos onde nada poderia esconder. — Eu escreveria até um artigo sobre o tráfico de drogas financiado pelo seu pai antes de mexer com Kris. Falaria sobre todo santo estabelecimento regido por conservadores e moralistas, que abrem uma exceção para ganhar renda extra no fim do mês. Estaria mexendo com peixes grandes de mais, é verdade, mas a ideia de morrer com um tiro na testa me agrada mais do que morrer em remissão.

O rosto de Luhan enrubesceu em questão de segundos; a expressão formada estava aberta para interpretações, podendo ser tanto causada por aflição quanto pelo ódio. Embora as opções fossem amplas, Junmyeon não permitira-se abaixar a cabeça. Refreou a vontade de engolir em seco, porque talvez tal ato fosse entendido como hesitação pelo outro, que conhecia suas nuances e hábitos — os bons e os ruins. Não podia deixá-lo achar que, por isso, tinha algum poder sobre si.

— Não vou cobrir a matéria. — continuou solenemente, sem tremer as pupilas ou desviar o olhar inflexível. — E isso é um ultimato, Sehun. Deixe que Pink saiba disso. Quando esse escândalo estourar não quer nem estar por perto.

Junmyeon foi embora; Certamente, não para tão longe, já que era seu dever fechar o escritório no fim da noite. Saiu da sala apenas no intuito de dar mais privacidade a reunião que não participaria. Sua ausência deixou um estranhamento intragável no ar, e parte disso dava-se por Sehun nunca ter ficado completamente sozinho com Luhan no mesmo ambiente. Não pode se dizer que conhece alguém, se nunca esteve apenas e unicamente na companhia deste. Afinal, seres humanos são os indivíduos mais imprevisíveis existentes. Todos os outros animais seguem um padrão de comportamento, não desviando-se muito da rotina que lhes dá segurança. O homem, por ser um ser pensante, bípede, ter polegares opositores e diversas outros privilégios evolutivos, escapava da previsibilidade.

Andou até o notebook, este deixado em cima da mesa, com os olhos do atleta marcando às costas. Tentou parecer distraído ao procurar com certa pressa o servidor certo para a chamada de voz. Quanto menos tempo passasse ali, melhor seria.

— Pensei que fosse pular fora também. — Luhan corta o silêncio ao se aproximar na ponta dos pés, espalmando as mãos na mesa quando atinge seu destino. — Por causa do seu amiguinho, o Byun.

— Ele não é meu amigo. — _“Ele sempre foi muito mais do que isso”_. Suspirou, as sobrancelhas franzidas em frustração. — E mesmo se fosse, o que foi feito já está feito. Se tentasse fazer alguma coisa agora de nada adiantaria.

— Então você não pensa em se vingar? — O atleta indaga, curioso. Algo que oscilava entre excitação e expectativa brilhava nos olhos que, ali, eram quase tão escuros quanto os de de Sehun.

— Isso traria algo positivo para mim? Para Baekhyun, ao menos? — Ele levanta os olhos da tela, uma parte de si querendo pôr um ponto final ao assunto e a outra ansiando por falar, desabafar. Por via das dúvidas e certeza das consequências, resolveu que seguiria a primeira opção. — Se estou aqui é por conformidade e nada mais. Não tenho pretensão nenhuma de me beneficiar com isso.

Aquela resposta pareceu suficiente para findar a peculiar curiosidade de Luhan, pois retornara ao seu estado ponderativo de anteriormente. O som que indicava a entrada de Pink no servidor chamou a atenção de ambos; na tela, a foto do usuário era um simples fundo cor de rosa, nada de muito especial. Antes mesmo de escutar a voz metálica distorcida por algum programa barato da internet, Sehun tencionou as costas e mudou a postura. Nada do que seria dito naquela noite o agradaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que vocês devem ter notado que, dependendo de quem tá falando, o pronome do/da/de Pink muda. Isso vai ter uma explicação mais para frente.
> 
> playlist da fanfic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0qk9Ee2Ehn1XC9kIenzCX7?si=6Q1DB-2vTcyhhFCcx3iWjw


	9. Chapter 9: One of the cool kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei, eu sei, me atrasei de novo. Galera a quarentena tá sendo foda pra mim, eu surto mais do que estudo e escrevo e enfim, entre trancos e barrancos consegui parir esse capítulo. Esse capítulo vai revelar uns doidos, esconder outros, e trazer muita coisa do passado à tona. Até agora, foi o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever. Enfim, espero que apreciem isso aqui porque tá chuchu beleza. Betagem feita pela fada sem defeitos @poembaekyeori

**10 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2007**

**ARQUIBANCADAS DO**

**COLÉGIO ESTADUAL DA PENÍNSULA OLÍMPICA**

**7:06 PM**

**163 DIAS ANTES**

**Algumas horas depois de ter uma conversa nada confortável e incrivelmente desgastante com Luhan, Jongin finalmente chegou às arquibancadas, análogas ao lado esquerdo do campo de futebol.** A garoa fina molhava superficialmente as madeixas castanhas e parte da jaqueta. Considerando que havia acabado de chegar, isso era bem ruim. As rajadas de vento incomodavam o nariz sensível, que provavelmente deveria estar vermelho por ter passado as costas das mãos inúmeras vezes, fungando por estar começando a ficar resfriado. Queria ser otimista e acreditar que não cairia um pé d’água, porém, estaria sendo incoerente. Se mudou para uma das cidades mais frias do norte de Washington, com um dos maiores índices pluviais do país. Deveria ter levado em conta as estatísticas e outros pormenores na hora de uma escolha tão importante.

Sustentava um sorriso enviesado e ambíguo, característico do personagem atleta confiante que havia criado em torno da própria imagem, e o oferecia a qualquer um que lhe cumprimentasse, enquanto passava pela primeira fileira de assentos em busca dos nadadores de sua equipe. A energia que transmitia, no entanto, não era condizente com o atual caos presente no plano mental.

O plano ignóbil que o Wu mais novo teceu ainda ecoava insistente nos ouvidos de Jongin, as palavras repetindo-se e embaralhando-se, o deixando com receios e dúvidas que não findariam-se até o fim da noite. — na verdade, era provável que perdurasse por  _ muito  _ mais tempo do que uma simples noite — E apesar de ter aceito o papel de peão principal, internamente, lidava com princípios — os novos, que compõem o atual Kim Jongin — que rejeitam fortemente ao que teria que se submeter, horas mais tarde, quando todos os adolescentes da cidade estiverem bêbados ou chapados o suficiente para prestarem atenção no garoto problema da Califórnia.

Não acreditava que estava voltando a ser o mesmo garoto de pensamento crítico hediondamente fraco de antes, contudo, se não encontrasse uma maneira de fazer as consequências serem amenizadas por propósitos maiores do que, simplesmente, fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, estaria apenas enchendo-se de falsas convicções, assim como todos os hipócritas que lotavam os corredores do colégio.

Avistou o grupo pelo qual procurava algumas fileiras abaixo da qual estava. Não foi muito difícil, visto que todos estavam com a jaqueta que usava, rodeando o único asiático baixo como se fossem súditos de um imperador. Ainda que não gostasse de nenhum deles, não teve outra escolha, senão descer pelos degraus para alcançá-los. Luhan havia sido incisivo ao dizer que, entre deixar as pessoas desconfiadas com uma atitude diferente do normal, e andar com o rabo no meio das pernas atrás do capitão, deveria fazer o que fosse para passar despercebido. Contudo, minutos mais tarde, contrariando totalmente esse comando, também disse que deveria pegar mais leve com Kyungsoo, para tentar apaziguar os ânimos.

— Capitão Do. — Jongin chama, metendo-se no meio do grupo, o sorrisinho que carregava anteriormente aumentando. Tinha que evitar ser o centro das atenções, mas não estaria sendo coerente com o personagem se não iniciasse ao menos uma fagulha de um possível conflito. Vinha mostrando-se ser daquela maneira, portanto, estranho seria se não houvesse nenhuma provocação de sua parte. — Parece que estarei às suas ordens essa noite.

As conversas que rondavam no grupo cessaram quase no mesmo instante em que a atenção foi posta no californiano. Kyungsoo tinha os dedos da mão esquerda parados entre os fios de cabelo molhado. Sob a luz dos refletores, a tez era pálida e brilhante de orvalho e suor. Estava calado, de modo que quase nunca o ocorria, quando estava entre os seus. Uma carta aberta para interpretações, e as mais sensatas diria que tratava-se de um sinal para não se aproximar. O olhar, antes perdido em nenhum lugar específico do campo de futebol, mirou Jongin com a mesma seriedade obstinada do treino em que se conheceram, porém, algo diferente brilhava nas íris assombrosamente grandes. Outro aviso.

— Novato. — como esperado, Kyungsoo tinha a típica e maçante presunção na ponta da língua, ainda que estivesse disperso. — O que caralhos você tá fazendo aqui?

— O que parece? — apontou para trás com o polegar, referindo-se ao campo de futebol. — Vim prestar minha lealdade aos gloriosos lobos de Port Angeles assim como todos aqui, imagino. — deu uma risada curta e nasalada, apoiando-se na grade de proteção em frente aos bancos — Deus nos livre, caso não chupassemos as bolas deles em um dia tão importante.

Kyungsoo riu de repente e Jongin viu que seus lábios, quando repuxados, lembravam vagamente um coração.  _ “Que infeliz coincidência” _ Pensou, não muito contente em perceber que o capitão exalava sardonismo.

— É incrível. Você tá aí, enchendo a boca para falar assim comigo, só porque me fez ser suspenso dos treinos e das amistosas. — comentou ele, num tom falsamente aprazível. — Exatamente da maneira como eu imaginava que seria. É uma pena que seus amigos não tenham vindo.

Kyungsoo o olhava fixamente após a ameaça nem tão disfarçada, tentando certificar-se de que havia entendido o recado. O estômago de Jongin gelou quando, enfim, compreendeu a quem ele se referia. Seu sorriso convencido quase se desfez, tamanha a frustração que o atingiu. Sentiu-se idiota por não ter antecipado aquele movimento. Eles nunca machucariam — pelo menos, não tão seriamente — alguém que tinha tanta relevância quanto eles; seria como dar um tiro no próprio pé, e poderia levar a um descontrole generalizado. Era óbvio que, se não podiam atingi-lo fisicamente, iriam atrás de Minseok e Jongdae, porque além de serem os sacos pancadas dos atletas há anos, eram seus amigos.

— O que você iria fazer se eles tivessem vindo? — quis saber Jongin, levando ambas as mãos para dentro da jaqueta esportiva. O sangue havia lhe subido à cabeça, definitivamente. Não sentia vontade alguma de deter as informações que sabia, muito pelo contrário, queria dizê-las, justamente para que o capitão soubesse que seus jogos não funcionariam, se dependesse dele. — Prender a cabeça deles no vaso? — soou irônico, ao desprender-se da grade e dar alguns passos para aproximar-se. — Se bem que isso é bem sétima série. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, a mente de vocês é bem mais obscura do que a de meros garotos de treze anos.

— Talvez sim. — Kyungsoo apoia as mãos nos joelhos para se levantar. Era alguns palmos menor que Jongin, no entanto, isso não impediu Jongin de sentir medo do olhar lancinante que foi destinado à ele. — Existem muitas maneiras criativas de enfiar a cabeça de alguém no vaso. Ficaria surpreso, novato.

— Criatividade? — respondeu rápido. — Colocar  _ novatos _ pra nadar no rio que cruza a floresta na madrugada das amistosas não me parece lá tão criativo. — ousa dizer ao dar mais um passo para frente, como se não estivessem perto o suficiente antes. As sobrancelhas escuras, por trás da franja ruiva como vinho tinto, sofreram uma leve alteração, não mais do que um movimento mínimo para indicar seu desgosto. Jongin sorriu novamente. Após essa conversa, dificilmente alguém continuaria a tratá-lo com descaso. — Além de não ser um tipo de tortura diferente da qual fizeram com o  _ seu _ amigo.

Indo mais uma vez contra as regras idiotas de Luhan, Jongin sentiu que havia o desarmado. As pálpebras de Kyungsoo pesaram e tremeram, não soube dizer se por surpresa ou raiva. Embora tivesse certeza de odiá-lo desde o primeiro momento, não teve prazer algum em vê-lo abalado. Não fazia parte de seu plano deixá-lo ciente de que não estava às cegas, assim como também não queria ter utilizado dos mesmos artifícios dele ao citar Byun Baekhyun. Teve que fazer essa escolha, pois não poderia sair dali enquanto eles estivessem acreditando que sentia-se ameaçado. Minseok e Jongdae, que nada tinham a ver com aquele jogo, sofreriam as consequências, caso o fizesse.

— Vou cancelar o trote dessa noite. — parecia que tinha cedido outra vez, porém, Jongin percebeu, quase que imediatamente, o significado daquela prorrogação. Era a promessa explícita de que teria uma volta, quando menos estivesse esperando. — Temos prioridades maiores do que te dar as boas vindas… Por enquanto.

— Fico feliz em saber disso. — murmurou Jongin após engolir em seco, pernas quase trêmulas ao desviar do olhar intenso. O celular dentro do bolso traseiro da calça vibrou e assim soube, era hora de se mandar. — Permissão para retirada, capitão.

— Permissão concedida. — devolveu Kyungsoo, não pensando muito antes de dar as costas.

Enquanto saia, olhou para as fileiras superiores e viu alguns celulares apontados para eles. Não reconhecia os rostos daquelas pessoas, então chegou a conclusão de que eram os passarinhos de Pink. Pelo que Luhan o havia dito, era graças aos desgraçados que o dono do Breaking the Rules se tornou tão onipresente e onisciente quanto Jesus Cristo. Não demorou-se muito em observá-los, já que considerava bizarro ter que se acostumar a esse nível de exposição, sendo apenas um adolescente de dezessete anos.

Caminhava na primeira fileira quando viu, de relance, as torcedoras passando pelo lado de dentro da grade de proteção. Seus pompons eram azuis e brilhantes, como se tivessem sido mergulhados em litros de glitter com cola escolar. Era o mesmo azul da da tela externa do celular de flip, onde o nome de Luhan, ao lado do ícone de mensagem, era exibido.

  
  


**Luhan**

estamos atrás das arquibancadas

vem logo

7:29PM

**Jongin**

não foi você quem disse que eu precisava ver o jogo dos idiotas?

  
  


**Luhan**

e precisa

mas Sehun disse que queria te ver

  
  


Jongin estava quase chegando às escadas quando parou de andar. Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar frio da noite encher sofregamente os pulmões ao mesmo tempo que, inevitavelmente, uma louca e incontrolável vontade de recuar tomava seus pensamentos. Não queria ter que encarar Sehun, não naquela noite. Se caísse no limbo de dúvidas sobre que tipo de garoto ele é, — e se esse garoto, assim como Jongin, era alguém bom no fim das contas — corria o risco de não ser tão diferente dele, no fim do dia.

  
  


**Jongin**

diz pra ele me encontrar na parte mais próxima do estacionamento

os passarinhos estão na arquibancada

não vou conversar nada perto dessa gente

7:34 PM

Desceu as escadas com pressa, mantendo o olhar baixo durante todo o caminho para evitar aqueles que antes cumprimentou. Provavelmente, seria questionado sobre o que acabara de acontecer, e isso era algo que Jongin não gostaria de compartilhar com qualquer um.

Assim que pôs os pés na calçada bem iluminada, separada do estacionamento por uma grade de ferro, apertou o passo à procura de um lugar onde pudesse esconder-se da chuva, que resolveu intensificar-se justamente naquele momento. Com os pés já apertados dentro do tênis molhado, esgueirou-se entre duas picapes para alcançar uma  _ Red Maple _ grande o suficiente para servir de abrigo. Assim que se sentou na grama, sob as inúmeras folhas bordô, notou que ela sobressaia-se no canteiro, inteiramente composto de arbustos e árvores pequenas que tinham a mesma tonalidade maçante de verde musgo.

— Te faz lembrar de casa?

Acabou soltando a respiração pela boca no espanto, que logo tornou-se fumaça branca no ar gélido. Ele estava ali o tempo todo. Não teve, ao menos, tempo de se preparar.

— Não existem red maples no norte da Califórnia. — murmurou, passando as costas das mãos no nariz ao fungar.

Sehun, que também estava sentado ao pé da árvore, só que do lado contrário de Jongin, arrastou-se até que estivessem mais próximos. Dessa vez, não havia simpatia familiar alguma no olhar perdido, que acompanhava os pingos rápidos e impiedosamente frios de chuva. Os lábios que assumiam formato de bico mesmo quando relaxados, estavam quase tão rubros quanto a folhagem da árvore, além de assumirem uma mórbida linha reta, nada condizente com os inúmeros sorrisos redondos que recebeu nos corredores do colégio. Seja qual for a graça que encontravam para conversar antes, ela havia acabado naquele exato momento.

— Então é você? — questionou Sehun, inclinando a cabeça para o lado do atleta. — A arma secreta do Luhan?

Jongin sentiu a respiração alheia bater na parte superior da bochecha, espalhando minimamente o cabelo úmido para os lados. Constrangido, tentou disfarçar a maneira como os pelos do pescoço arrepiaram-se ao olhá-lo diretamente. Contudo, fazer isso pareceu piorar o aperto no peito. Os olhos de Sehun estavam tão escuros quanto o céu noturno e nublado; austeros e analíticos, tão quanto lembrava de Luhan também ser. Acabou arfando ao liberar o ar pelo nariz com força, as pálpebras tremendo brevemente ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios romperam para dizer palavras das quais não possuía.

— Sim... sou eu. — revelou, tentando não mais sentir-se atraído pelo que via. Era um tanto quanto inútil, pois já havia reconhecido os indícios de que sentia algo, dentro de si. Seja isso uma emoção passageira, carregada de tesão sexual acumulado ou algo que, por Deus, não gostaria nem de nomear, tentaria negar o quanto desse,  _ o quanto pudesse. _ Oh Sehun era sim lindíssimo, o adolescente que cumpria todos os seus requisitos para ser seu tipo ideal. No entanto, deveria lembrar-se: o cara era um grande filho da puta, e destruiria sua vida se assim permitisse. — Ele não te contou?

— Ele disse que seria uma surpresa. Realmente foi, mas… Mas não faz sentido. — Ele se mexeu na grama, mudando de posição. Agora apoiava-se em um dos braços, as costas curvadas ajudando-o a ficar na mesma altura de Jongin. — Você não é esse tipo de pessoa.

— Que tipo de pessoa, Sehun? — perguntou, não esquivando do sarcasmo que calhou à situação. — O tipo igual a você?

Pelo silêncio, pode concluir que aquelas palavras atingiram profundamente. Não era nenhum idiota, sabia que havia tocado em um assunto delicado. Fizera isso propositalmente. Seja o que for que Sehun guarda dentro de si, ele não parece ser alguém que esconde isso, quando pressionado de maneira certa.

— O quanto sabe sobre mim? — replicou, o pomo de adão mexendo de cima para baixo ao engolir em seco.

— Tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa. — diz Jongin, não deixando de ser incisivo em seu olhar nenhuma única vez. Sentia-se compelido a provar que não era o mesmo Jongin de antes e, definitivamente, não era nada parecido com Sehun. — O Breaking the Rules está lá pra quem quiser olhar. Fiquei umas boas horas fuçando fofocas medíocres pra achar a merda em que você tá afundado. Sei de praticamente tudo.

Sehun hesitou pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversar. Os lábios partiram-se e fecharam-se algumas vezes; não tinha nenhum argumento para defender-se, foi o que Jongin achou. Não havia justificativa, no mundo inteiro, que servisse para explicar o que fizera. Não tratava-se apenas sobre caráter, dizer ou manter segredo sobre algo que lhe foi confiado. O que Sehun fizera ao tirar aquelas fotos e, sabe-se Deus de onde, gravar o vídeo, é um tipo de crime que não se perdoa.

— Você pode até saber, Jongin. — Razoavelmente estável, ele se pronuncia. — Mas não quer dizer que entenda.

— Eu _ entendo _ , Sehun. — As pupilas tremeram como um aviso de que não demoraria até estar na beira das lágrimas. Espalmou ambas as mãos no rosto pálido do fotógrafo. Talvez fosse a primeira e única vez que teria a chance de ser brutalmente honesto com ele e, ainda que não fosse entrar em detalhes, queria fazê-lo, ao menos, ficar pensativo. — Entendo o quanto é desesperador não gostar daquilo que todos dizem ser certo. Sei como é ficar de pau duro pensando em um homem, no quanto a consciência pesa ao ponto de fazer chorar, por entender o que significa.

Sehun apertava a própria mandíbula, de olhos tão molhados quanto os de Jongin. Ambos chegaram aos próprios limites.

— Você não-

— Mas sabe o que é pior? — cortou o que ele diria, de voz embargada e dedos, agora, trêmulos. Soltou o rosto de Sehun, levantando-se tão rápido quanto podia. — Você também sabe, mas escolheu postar aquele vídeo do Baekhyun e… Pra que? Pra ser reconhecido pelos caras legais? — olhou-o uma última vez enquanto andava para trás. — Patético.

Dessa vez, Jongin não se importou em ficar encharcado da cabeça aos pés, nem mesmo quando começou a bater o queixo. Qualquer coisa, naquele momento, parecia melhor do que estar na companhia de alguém como Oh Sehun.

  
  


**Jongin**

to esperando no portão do estacionamento

vamos acertar os últimos detalhes enquanto o jogo rola

8:41 PM

**Luhan**

o sehun tá com você?

**Jongin**

não, sou só eu

ele vai a pé

**Luhan**

oi?

minha casa é perto da escola, mas não tanto

**Jongin**

isso não tá aberto pra discussão luhan

sei que vocês vão me seguir a noite inteira por causa da merda do Pink

mas o quanto menos eu ver ele agora melhor

  
  


**ESTRADA PARA A RESERVA FLORESTAL — 11:02 PM**

Quando se recusou a participar do próximo esquema de exposição do Breaking the Rules, Junmyeon não imaginou que sua noite, após o jogo, seria na casa dos Wu. No entanto, era para lá que dirigia. O vento levava as madeixas escuras para trás, umedecendo-o por vir acompanhado da chuva que desabava sobre a cidade. Não queria fechar a janela, pois se o fizesse, acabaria sendo obrigado a dar atenção às garotas que conversavam animadamente, nos bancos traseiros.

— Aumenta! — Cassie, a líder das animadoras de torcida, estica o braço para alcançar o botão do rádio. Junmyeon respira fundo, voltando o olhar para a estrada abissalmente escura. Os postes eram espaçados, portanto a visibilidade quase nula. Era loucura que estivesse em velocidade alta sob tais condições. — Essa é a minha música!

— Sua e de mais um milhão de garotas safadas. — Jennie comentou risonha, puxando o elástico do cabelo escuro, que cai sob os ombros pequenos e parte das clavículas marcadas.

Pelo retrovisor, viu Chaeyeon sorrindo entre as duas animadoras, os lábios finos marcados de gloss — cereja, foi o que sentiu quando teve que beijá-la — e os olhos sinuosos carregados de glitter azul. Agia, sensatamente, como uma novata tímida no meio de duas atletas veteranas. Lembrou-se de quando a viu, minutos antes, e em como ela viera tão dura quanto um robô abraçá-lo.  _ “Deveria ter pelo menos se esforçado pra parecer alguém decente” _ Sussurrou em seu ouvido assim que apartaram o breve beijo teatral, os braços envoltos e presos ao redor do pescoço  _ “puxado o cabelo para trás, sei lá, parecer alguém que não fica em casa o dia inteiro. Vão achar que meu namorado é a porra de um fracassado” _ .

— Safadas igual você, não é? Yeon, ela te contou do plano pra pegar o garoto da Califórnia?

— Cala a boca. — resmungou Jennie, jogando o cabelo para o lado esquerdo. O rosto pequeno e de traços orientais lhe era familiar, mas não conseguia dizer o porquê. Talvez, fosse coisa da sua cabeça.  _ Ou talvez não. _ — Não quero que esse aí saiba sobre o que faço ou deixo de fazer.

— Relaxa, Jen. — Chaeyeon tenta tranquilizá-la. — O Suho nunca faria isso com você. É minha amiga, ele não é nem louco.

— Pois se eu fosse ele, eu faria. — Cassie fala, e Junmyeon, curioso, volta a olhá-las pelo espelho. Os orbes da líder estavam tão escuros quanto um lazúli, encarando-o predatoriamente, como se quisessem algo dele. — O Kris ficaria puto em saber que perdeu de vez a garota favorita dele.

— Eu já te disse, Cass. — Dessa vez, a morena retornou a falar com certa hostilidade. Estava perto de perder a paciência, era visível pela maneira que gesticulava a mão de unhas grandes enquanto falava. — Não quero nem escutar o nome dele. Já deu de Kris por uma vida inteira.

Considerando o histórico do jogador de futebol, Junmyeon pensava consigo mesmo, o que quer que tenha acontecido,  _ não foi nada bom. _

Antes do divisor de águas que foi a chegada do Fundamental II, Yifan já era um garoto problemático. Todos os garotos dessa idade são um pouco assim, ferozes e corajosos como se pudessem enfrentar o mundo com seus dentes de leite e punhos pequenos; mas com o chinês era diferente.  _ Ele era pior. _ Certa vez, fez Minseok chorar por quebrar o pescoço de um coelho na floresta, numa brincadeira de  _ meninos perdidos _ , como os do Peter Pan.

Nunca foram realmente próximos a ponto de entender se era um problema de fábrica, mas sabia onde procurar essa resposta. Baekhyun, Sehun e Chanyeol costumavam a ser inseparáveis dele na primeira série. Mas então, a sexta série chegou, e tudo pareceu ruir do dia para a noite. Se parasse para realmente questionar-se sobre o passado, chegaria num pensamento que vem acompanhando-o a muito tempo. Era realmente estranho como o afastamento havia sido súbito. Em um verão, eram os únicos meninos asiáticos da cidade, mais próximos que nunca, a correr pelas ruas em direção à estrada da floresta, suados e de pés feridos pelo pavimento e, no outro...

— Essas coisas acontecem durante o sexo, Jennie. Se você não aguentou o tranco-

— Cacete, qual parte do cala a boca você não entende?!

— Gente. — Interrompeu Chaeyeon, tocando os ombros de ambas as atletas. — Acho melhor não tocarmos nesse assunto… Mas só pra deixar claro, o Suho não é um espião do Pink. Ele tem a vida dele, acha mesmo que contaria tudo o que visse e ouvisse no blog? Isso é patético. Não é, amor?

Surpreso por ser puxado na conversa por quem menos esperava, Junmyeon assente.

— O Pink não dá atenção a qualquer boato. — Ele confirma, não precisando nem olhar pelo canto dos olhos para perceber que estão atentas inteiramente nele, naquele instante. Não era por menos, afinal, estavam falando sobre um dos maiores mistérios da cidade. O blog está no ar desde dois mil e cinco, fodendo vidas e ajudando a reforçar parâmetros e estereótipos impostos pela sociedade daquele fim de mundo. No mínimo, alguém que tem esse poder e consegue permanecer no anonimato, desperta o interesse coletivo. — Principalmente sobre atletas, trazem muitos problemas e na maior parte do tempo são apenas fofocas, não fatos.

— Ele tem medo de nós? — Cassie perguntou, sorrindo convencidamente. Junmyeon não a conhecia, aquela havia sido a primeira vez em que trocaram palavras diretamente, no entanto, não era muito difícil para ele adivinhar que tipo de líder de torcida ela era. Via olhos azuis tão claros quanto o céu em dias claros, cabelo loiro e um corpo magro e atlético. A garota mais próxima do ideal  _ miss americana _ no colégio, certamente. Naquele ambiente, de pessoas confiáveis até certo ponto, ela deveria ter se sentido mais confortável para mostrar outro tipo de conduta. Ela não só quer  _ ser _ , como também quer  _ acontecer _ . — Porque deveria.

— O que a gente faria? — questionou Jennie, ainda irritada. — Jogaria nosso pompom nele?

— Ele não tem, Cassie. — Junmyeon respondeu, antes que as garotas engatassem outra discussão. — É uma questão de análise dos riscos.

— Pensei que a falta de empatia fosse parte da imparcialidade jornalística ortodoxa dele.

— Se uma das suas torcedoras não treinou o suficiente e não está apta pra ficar no topo da pirâmide, você coloca ela em risco mesmo assim? — Ele levanta a hipótese, pela primeira vez mostrando algo mínimo e próximo de um sorriso. — Só pra ter o prazer de ver ela cair e quebrar os dentes, ainda que isso prejudique a equipe?

— Esse papo tá estranho demais pra mim. — Jennie se pronuncia, revirando os olhos. — Sei que você é assustadora e gosta de heavy metal tanto quanto gosta dessas coisas, mas Cass, te garanto que a nossa Yeon não. — Pôs a mão no ombro de Chaeyeon, puxando-a para perto. — É sábado a noite do primeiro jogo dela como torcedora, que tal um assunto melhor?

Junmyeon sorri como se concordasse, voltando ao silêncio a qual estava habituado. As mãos apertam o volante ao deparar-se com as pupilas marcantes de Cassie presas em si, através do retrovisor externo. Ela, com certeza, diria algo deveras interessante caso não houvesse sido cortada.

  
  
  


**CASA DOS WU — 00:21 PM**

  
  
  


Durante o ensino médio, Yifan perdeu a conta de quantas vezes escutou que Freud explica tudo. Em quase toda divagação inortodoxa das aulas e seminários que envolvem as matérias de sociologia e filosofia, o filho da puta era citado.  _ Freud explica tudo _ , eles enchem a boca para dizer. Falavam como se a porra do universo fosse resumido a um pau velho e morto.

Às vezes, os pensamentos dele vaga por lugares estranhos. Yifan coloca a cabeça no travesseiro tarde da noite, meio vivo e meio morto, e segundos depois está completamente apagado. O mundo de dentro de sua cabeça não faz sentido. Ele fica meio cego, incapaz de ver coerência nas imagens distorcidas e na ausência de cor. No entanto, os sons eram claros e sobrepunham qualquer outro detalhe que vinha a carecer.

_ Choro e ranger de dentes. _

_ Quando Yifan fecha os olhos, só há choro e ranger de dentes. _

Questionava-se se o tonto do Freud conseguia explicar isso.

— Caralho, de quem é aquele carro? — Tao gritou, o braço longo indo para fora da janela do conversível vermelho e batendo na porta com tanta força que não surpreenderia-se se tivesse amassado. — Esses brancos não sabem que não se bloqueia entrada de garagem?

Ele estala a língua nos dentes, os olhos pairando no carro preto a sua frente. De repente, Yifan passa a ser Kris.  _ A clepsidra* está cheia novamente. _

— Estaciona do lado. — Ele orientou, dando uma breve pausa enquanto destravava o cinto de segurança. Lembrou do que o pai lhe disse, quando tinha uns quatorze ou quinze anos.  _ “Você é um idiota e isso não vai mudar, mas seja um idiota com cinto de segurança”. _ Ele não costumava a questionar as ordens do pai. — Kyungsoo, manda um SMS pro Johnson fechar a parte de trás. Esse maluco não vai sair com o carro daqui nem se quiser.

Zitao sorri divertidamente antes de obedecer, já Kyungsoo, mal esboça reação ao pegar o celular do bolso.

Kris encosta a cabeça no banco, a respiração saindo visível e se dissipando no ar gélido do início da madrugada. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez em que o pai não foi assistir o jogo. Desde que era um garoto, ele não havia perdido uma partida sequer, sempre colocando-as como prioridade em sua agenda.

Mas dessa vez, algo foi mais importante.

Essa informação perturbou-o, zumbiu como um chiado insistente nos ouvidos até que não conseguisse mais prestar atenção em nada, até que não conseguisse pensar em mais nada. O som cru e penetrante do atrito de dentes não demorou a aparecer.

Durante a primeira hora, correu disperso e atordoado pelo campo, comprometendo assim o desempenho da equipe e sua segurança, já que os jogadores do time adversário certamente marcariam-o, era o  _ quarterback _ . O técnico gritava ao se aproximar entre os intervalos, mas mal conseguia discernir as palavras que dizia. Os olhares, contudo, eram autoexplicativos. Estava sendo desastrosamente amador. Se não tivesse cruzado o campo nos últimos minutos, desviando de todas as obstruções possíveis e marcado um  _ touchdown _ , provavelmente repararariam na forma estranha como estava agindo.

Kris sentiu vontade de gritar quando viu o placar, gritar para que as cordas vocais partissem e os pulmões saíssem pela boca.

Os pais estavam passando o fim de semana em Portland, Ohio. Mas, e se na verdade estiverem em Beavercreek? E se mentiram para não preocupar nem a ele e nem a Luhan?

— Vamos? — Kyungsoo chamou. Estava com os braços apoiados na janela, já do lado de fora do carro. Tao ia muito mais a frente, fazendo uns movimentos que acreditava piamente serem de dança. A luz vermelha da janela da sala reflete nos orbes grandes do nadador. Ele pisca, parece curioso.

_ A clepsidra goteja. _

Kris nunca trocou meia dúzia de palavras com a maior parte das pessoas que abarrotavam sua sala de estar. Elas estavam lá pelas bebidas e drogas, pouco importavam-se com os resultados finais dos jogos ou com o desempenho da partida. Porém, não obstante a isso, vibraram ao perceber que o anfitrião havia chegado. Era parte do pacto silencioso; Kris oferecia a casa, a vodca grátis e as substâncias, as pessoas fingiam que se importavam. E tudo seguia seu curso natural.

_ 4ever _ da dupla  _ The Veronicas _ tocava no último volume. Garotas, apertadas em seus vestidos tubinho e com bochechas rosadas de blush erguiam seus copos vermelhos, cantando como se a letra da música fosse a única verdade de suas vidas.  _ Nós não vamos viver para sempre, eu quero passar a noite com você. _ Quando se é adolescente e suas preocupações vão de notas à festas, e de sexo à fofocas, a música se torna visceral e essencial. Com dezenove anos, ainda no terceiro anos, Kris achava que seu tempo já havia passado.

Alguém colocou uma escada de jardinagem no meio da sala para alcançar a lâmpada de luz negra e pintá-la de vermelho, com uma caneta marcador. Não conseguia enxergar as paredes cinzas do cômodo no breu, e o único feixe de luz, vindo da varanda, iluminava apenas a parte de convivência da casa. Esperava que os funcionários da limpeza houvessem retirado os livros das estantes, pois aqueles, especificamente, não podia danificar de maneira alguma. Eram do irmão mais velho.

— O lobo alfa chegou, porra! — Tao grita tão alto que quase estoura os tímpanos de Kris, que não esperava por aquilo. Em seguida, passou um dos braços pelo pescoço do  _ quarterback _ , aproximando-o para que pudessem receber os aplausos, gritos, uivos, assobios e o que mais a multidão tivesse a oferecer, juntos.

A primeira vez em que escutou a admiração reverberar pela vitória que deveria ter sido sua, foi aos dezesseis, no primeiro ano. Ele iria marcar o ponto, correr como se sua vida dependesse disso e bloquear qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho, porém, seu pé virou ao trombar com o  _ tight end  _ do time adversário e teve que sair de campo para cuidar da torção. Trocaram-o por Yixing, que pareceu brilhar sob os holofotes naquela noite, sorridente;  _ Vivo. _ Era pura energia e dominância, de um jeito que Kris jamais seria. O único e verdadeiro lobo alfa.

“Kris” Yixing sempre o chamava com a voz firme, mas com olhos hesitantes e distantes. Sempre odiou isso. A voz séria. Os olhos estranhos. “Kris” ele repete, pois nunca atendia na primeira vez.

— Kris, palavras sobre a noite de hoje? — Kyungsoo pergunta de cima da mesa da sala de estar. Um sorriso paira no canto dos lábios dele, afinal, eram melhores amigos desde o primeiro ano. Não se importava se havia agido como um idiota num jogo amistoso com o time da escola de Forks. Os olhos brilham em expectativa.

O ar é como uma gaiola, fede a gasolina concentrada e a sangue. “Faz logo, Kris” Yixing é gentil em pedir. O estômago embrulha e Kris acaba vomitando.

_ A clepsidra goteja. _

— Da próxima vez, nós vamos fazer eles comerem terra. — Diversos pares de olhos voltados para ele na escuridão,  _ fingindo. _ Nunca seria tão amado quanto Yixing foi. — A vaga do estadual já é nossa, assim como os regionais.

— É assim que se fala, caralho! — Tao grita novamente, puxando o pescoço do quarterback até que estivesse em uma altura suficientemente boa para plantar um beijo em sua testa, bruto e rápido.

“Fraco” Yixing praticamente cospe as palavras quando ele vira de costas, com os joelhos trêmulos e o coração batendo nos tímpanos. Kris, definitivamente, nunca foi o pior de todos. Ele não fez o que o irmão morto pediu naquela noite. Pelo menos, não com Chanyeol. Nunca faria nada com Chanyeol.

Ficou momentaneamente atordoado pelos gritos e flashes, mas logo entendeu o que acontecia e sorriu, esperando não parecer tão estranho nas fotos. Kyungsoo, como o menor entre eles, esgueirou-se para encaixar-se no meio, o que fez algumas pessoas rirem por suas diferenças.

Quando virou o rosto para o lado viu a piscina. Estava sentado ao lado da piscina. Kyungsoo, do outro lado da espreguiçadeira, tinha os dedos entrelaçados e as sobrancelhas grossas cerradas. Tao estava deitado ao lado, tomando cerveja com um canudinho laranja fluorescente. Enquanto o nadador tem o costume de mudar o humor como quem troca uma peça de roupa, o jogador de basquete sempre está sorrindo, independente da situação.

— Dispensei o novato do trote. — Kyungsoo diz, espalmando ambas as mãos nos joelhos. A franja ruiva estava repartida para o lado numa bagunça generalizada, assim como o resto do cabelo. Ainda que não tivesse visto, não era difícil imaginar ele despenteando os fios por pura frustração. Ele não era lá muito verbal, e apenas entrava em conversas mais longas quando tinha motivos para isso. — Onde tá o Luhan?

— Não sei.

— Como assim não sabe? Ele é teu irmão.

— Você assustou ele, porra. — Tao respondeu, colocando a latinha de cerveja no chão para se sentar. — Esperava o que? Que ele ficasse esperando o final do jogo pra tomar chumbo?

— O Tao tem razão. Não deveria ter dito nada.

— E o que esperava que eu fizesse, caralho? — Kyungsoo perguntou, a voz soando ríspida e sem paciência. — O treinador se caga de medo dos teus pais e por isso passa a mão na cabeça do teu irmão. Todo mundo se esforça, até o novato. Mas o Luhan só tá lá por status, ele não tem o que é preciso. Não mais.

“Faz logo, Kris”.

Pegou a latinha de Tao do chão e deu longos goles, tentando ficar no presente. Alguém ligou o led vermelho do interior da piscina e desligou as luzes da varanda.

— Então esse vai ser o motivo da remissão? — Tao questiona. Algo em sua expressão indica que não está muito satisfeito. — Quer forçar a saída dele?

— Não tem outro jeito. Ou é isso ou eu vou acabar surtando na próxima vez que ver o desgraçado.

— Vai ser a primeira sem o Yixing.

No incômodo silêncio que sucedeu a fala impensada de Kris, — que agora estava absorto nas próprias memórias, ainda que achasse estar disfarçando bem — os capitães das equipes de basquete e natação encararam-se. Não fazia sentido que ele tivesse trago o assunto à tona justamente agora, que toda a merda na qual atolaram-se no ano passado havia sido esquecida e, até onde o Xerife Lawrence disse, arquivada.

— Eu acho que não deveríamos fazer. — Tao, enfim, desembucha o que andava pairando nos pensamentos. — É como o Kris disse, o Yixing não tá aqui. Vai dar merda, e não vai ser o tipo de merda que teu padrasto vai conseguir limpar, Kyungsoo. Se alguém melhor reabrir o caso…

— Então é só a gente pegar mais leve. — Kyungsoo levanta a ideia, porém, até para ele mesmo soava algo irreal. Continuou, ainda assim. — Todas as ideias que fizeram a gente se foder vieram ou do Yixing ou de você, Kris. Fica fora da parte criativa que tudo dá certo.

— Ele sabia limpar as merdas.

— Mas ainda assim, eram merdas. — O nadador murmurou, pouco depois, puxando o lábio inferior com os dentes. — E isso porque não participei daquela noite.

— A gente não fala sobre aquela noite. — Tao interveio, antes que ele pudesse falar algo mais.

_ Não era tudo culpa dele. _ Kris era tão culpado quanto. No entanto, nunca quis machucar Chanyeol. Nunca quis  _ deixar,  _ tão facilmente e sem nem mesmo lutar, que machucassem Chanyeol. Mas não era como se pudesse impor suas vontades. Yixing sabia sobre  _ tudo _ . As noites em que sumia, dizendo que iria para a casa da namorada, Jennie. Os choros, porque eles brigavam por absolutamente tudo e o tempo todo. As vezes em que não tinham cuidado, e acabavam trocando alguns beijos no banheiro masculino.

_ Ele sabia sobre tudo e demonstrava da pior maneira o quanto odiava. _

_ E a clepsidra continua a gotejar. _

— Qual é, Kyungsoo. Vai  _ pegar leve _ por causa do viado do teatro? — comentou Kris, lembrando do quanto sentiu-se profundamente incomodado ao ver Baekhyun em seus corredores.

— E se for? — questiona, alternando o olhar entre Kris, enfurecido, e Tao, confuso. O Huang sempre foi o último a perceber as coisas, por isso, não surpreendeu-se por ele estar perdido no assunto. — Não participei daquela noite. Ele não sente raiva de mim.

— Sério que você se importa se ele  _ sente raiva de você? _ — A latinha que ainda segurava foi amassada, tamanha a indignação. — Você é um capitão, caralho. Tá no topo da pirâmide, bem acima do verme do Baekhyun.

— Olha aqui, Kris. — A mão de Kyungsoo vai parar no peito dele da maneira que sempre fazia com qualquer um quando o sangue subia-lhe para a cabeça.  _ Isso não era nada bom. _ — Fica fora do caminho dele. Tô te avisando antes de fazer alguma merda porque nós somos parceiros.

— Tá me ameaçando por causa dele?

— Tô te ameaçando porque você não tá pensando direito. — Os olhos grandes do nadador, de pupilas tão escuras que misturavam-se às íris na escuridão, pareciam querer mergulhá-lo na sobriedade necessária para que visse com clareza o que ignorava. Ou ao menos, era o que lhe parecia, que estava correndo do que não queria ver. — A cada dia que se passa, você fica mais parecido com o Yixing e isso me assusta pra caralho. Deveria procurar um médico, porque essa porra vai ficar séria, e eu não estarei aqui pra te apoiar.

Kyungsoo tirou a mão do peito dele e se levantou, sumindo rapidamente para dentro da casa em passos largos. Tao, nervoso por ter entendido, mas com medo do que o capitão do time de futebol poderia fazer, fez-se de desentendido e saiu, gritando pela atenção de alguém com o nome de Anna ou Lana, não sabia dizer o certo. Respirou fundo, o ar entrando com dificuldade nos pulmões. Sentia as mãos tremerem de raiva, e a vontade de socar alguma coisa só cresceu ao ver Jennie se aproximando pela entrada da garagem, acompanhada de Cassie e o cara do Breaking the Rules, Junmyeon.

_ Jennie. _ Ela não era como as outras garotas coreanas da cidade, descobriu o porquê semanas depois. Ela é de Michigan, assim como Kyungsoo. Os pais são donos de uma marca de tacos para golfe sul coreano, que vende como água por ter prometer uma tecnologia que, na verdade, existia em todo taco estadunidense. Eram ocupados, então não tinham tempos para supervisioná-la e impor os costumes do país de origem, assim como os outros pais asiáticos faziam.  _ Ela era inteira e completamente livre, além de linda pra caralho. _ Usava jeans de cintura baixa e top, na maioria dos dias. Dirigia por aí como se fosse dona da cidade em seu conversível prata, com um sorriso que parecia brilhar tanto quanto qualquer estrela.

“Ela é alguma coisa” Yixing disse na manhã em que a viram pela primeira vez, no estacionamento do colégio. Ele tremia, pois se recusava a usar casaco em plenos três graus negativos. “Tipo… Olha só pra ela!”

“É seu tipo” Kris comentou, soltando um riso tímido. “Não vou me surpreender se daqui um tempo aparecerem juntos.”

Yixing também riu, mas não soube dizer o porquê. Ficou pensativo, de repente. Ela saiu sem abrir a porta do carro, pulando por cima, como o pessoal de Los Angeles fazia. Pareceu perdida por alguns segundos ao olhar ao redor.

“Vou fazer ela ser sua garota.” Prometeu ele, balançando o indicador no ar. Kris não esperava por nada do gênero, por isso, arregalou os olhos em um misto de desespero e desaprovação. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Yixing apressava o passo até a garota nova. “Me agradeça depois!” Virou-se para gritar, e depois disso, estava próximo demais dela para que pudesse interferi-lo.

_ Isso só poderia ser uma puta piada de mal gosto. _

— Você veio com o Junmyeon?

Puxou Jennie pelo braço até chegarem do outro lado da piscina, pelo visto. Estavam ao lado da cerca que separava a casa da floresta, onde ninguém poderia escutar o que diziam. Ela parecia assustada, com os olhos pequenos paralisados e a boca entreaberta.

— Vim com a Cassie. — Ela diz, sua voz está trêmula. A mão vai de encontro com a de Kris, no intuito de livrar-se do aperto que já começava a machucar. — Ela chamou a novata, Chaeyeon. O Junmyeon é namorado dela, então viemos juntos no carro dele.

Kris a solta, o coração quebrado pela maneira rápida como Jennie acariciou o próprio braço. Perguntou-se se Yixing também teria intimado a própria namorada à troco de nada. Talvez Cassie soubesse a resposta.

— Escuta, sei que nós estamos… Dando um tempo.

— Um tempo? — Jennie sussurra temerosa, mas sem vontade alguma de guardar mais do que vem segurando. — Você me traiu, Kris. Com a Sydney, e depois a Maddy, e depois a Alexa. Iria ter fechado a equipe de torcida inteira, se não fosse pela Cassidy e pela Chaeyeon.

— De qualquer jeito. — Ele interrompe, não parecendo escutá-la. — Eu gosto de você o suficiente pra te avisar pra ficar longe daquele cara.

— E por que? Pra te agradar? — Os olhos de Jennie enchem de lágrimas e o peito começa a subir e descer rápido. Estava tão cansada que não se importava se alguém veria a cena que estava protagonizando, apenas queria livrar-se da penca de sentimentos negativos que acumulou naqueles longos meses de namoro. Era demais para uma simples garota de dezesseis, quase dezessete, suportar. — Eu não quero mais continuar com você, Kris. Sei que ainda se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu com Yixing, e sei que precisa de ajuda, mas não posso fazer nada. Caralho, eu sou uma adolescente! Deveria estar ali, conversando com as minhas amigas e pensando nos torneios das torcedoras, mas tô aqui, te dando lição de moral. Entende o quanto isso é grave?

“Você entende, Kris?” Yixing pergunta. Jennie está olhando para o espelho grudado no armário e passando gloss enquanto Cassidy fala sobre a abertura para o time das animadoras de torcida. Ela fecha a boca, desvia o olhar e sorri, disfarçadamente. Ela sorriu para Kris. “Pelo visto, ela já tem interesse, mas vai se amarrar na sua se fizer isso.”

Ele assente, arriscando um sorriso. Cassidy vira para trás e solta um risinho, murmurando algo que começava com “os irmãos Wu”.

— Ei, volta pra terra, Kris. — Jennie estala os dedos na frente de seus olhos, desacreditada. — É por causa disso que você vai terminar sozinho. — Diz antes de se afastar, deixando-o completamente sozinho.

_ A clepsidra mal esvazia e cheia novamente. _

_ Kris passa a ser Yifan. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada @sadtruestory por betar <3  
> Clepsidra: é um relógio d'água. Gravem isso porque digamos que não vai ser a última vez que teremos citação à tal instrumento.......  
> Mas então, o que acharam? Eu me esforcei bastante pra escrever esse capítulo, então se vocês puderem (e quiserem) me digam o que acharam por favor. Me sigam no twitter que vira e mexe tô falando sobre a fanfic lá, além de soltar spoilers e fazer umas edits: @/shinobiddesu


	10. Chapter 10: Strawberry cocktails & Veteran's trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem é vivo sempre aparece e etc já não tenho mais nem vergonha na cara depois de tantos anos. A partir daqui as coisas REALMENTE vão começar a progredir e ganhar corpo, ao invés da gente ficar dando aquele recall no passado. Foi meu anjinho mari @sadtruestory que betou, como sempre, muito obrigada!!! Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

**11 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2007**

**DESPENSA DA CASA DOS WU**

**2:11 AM**

**162 DIAS ANTES**

**Jongin esgueirou-se entre diversos corpos para chegar à cozinha.** Como todo e qualquer adolescente que não possui o costume de consumir álcool, sua visão ficou turva e os pensamentos enevoados por meio copo de um coquetel de morango que, segundo os veteranos,  _ nem estava tão forte assim. _ Soube imediatamente tratar-se de uma mentira para convencê-lo, afinal, a masculinidade frágil deles jamais admitiria que oferecessem algo assim para outro homem; no máximo, entregariam a uma garota. Tentou fugir deles, se infiltrar na conversa das animadoras de torcida e ser comunicativo e energético o suficiente para que entendessem, por algum milagre, que estariam estragando seu lance, caso intervissem. No entanto, as coisas em Port Angeles não são como em Willow Creek. Os garotos mais velhos — especialmente aqueles com quem lidava, atletas — encontram prazer em foder com lances, ainda mais se forem de novatos.

Cassie e Jennie, as duas torcedoras com quem conversava, tentaram impedi-los ao dizer que estavam se divertindo bastante com sua presença ali. Obviamente, não foi nada eficaz; sequer, uma boa tentativa. Eles pareceram ainda mais animados, porque como dito anteriormente,  _ gostavam de verdade _ de foder lances de novatos. Teve sorte de não terem achado uma garrafa de vodca, como queriam no primeiro momento que bebesse. Se fosse algo mais forte, certamente estaria passando vergonha pela baixa tolerância.

Ainda que sob efeito de uma bebida particularmente fraca, é inegável dizer que não estava meio bêbado. Os reflexos estavam lentos, já a fala, ganhando um ritmo arrastado e enrolado. É um milagre que o grande Nate Johnson estivesse tão entretido para não notar seu estado vergonhoso. Graças a Tao e alguns caras do time de basquete, — reconheceu apenas os gêmeos ruivos, normalmente chamados de Montana 1 e Montana 2, Jongin não sabia dizer qual era qual, pela semelhança assombrosa que vai das feições até o padrão das sardas salpicadas — que protagonizavam um jogo idiota no meio da sala de estar espaçosa, todos estavam distraídos o suficiente para não notar que decidiu sair de fininho. Estar embriagado não o torna menos consciente de como as coisas acontecem por ali. Se não desaparecesse por um tempo, acabaria por ser a chacota da vez.

Poucas pessoas ocupavam a cozinha, para sua felicidade. Algumas reconheceram imediatamente quem era, e seus rostos pareceram amistosos e solícitos ao cumprimentá-lo. Contornou todos ao fingir estar em uma ligação, acenando com a cabeça e, com a mão livre, apontando para o celular que segurava na orelha para a encenação. Nenhum deles pareceram se importar o suficiente para questionar, então, foi bem sucedido em enganá-los. Devem ter imaginado que estava em uma ligação com os pais, seja para alertá-los sobre seu paradeiro ou para dizer a que horário estaria de volta em casa. É uma cena recorrente, se parar para pensar; maioria dos adolescentes não costumam pedir permissão dos pais, antes de ir para festas cheias de bebidas alcoólicas e drogas das quais seriam proibidos de usar. Jongin não tem essa preocupação. Afinal, a ordem de restrição estava intacta e o mantinha seguro, longe e emancipado do pai.

Ao lado da geladeira, Jongin encontrou um corredor que seria apertado se não fossem as paredes de vidro, que pareciam compor todas as paredes que davam para a área externa de trás da casa. Se pôs a caminhar por ele, observando a floresta soturna que rodeava a cidade. Os pinheiros pareciam estar vivos pelo movimento sinuoso e cadenciado dos galhos ao vento. O céu, diferente das demais vezes em que o analisou, não era de um preto abissal e opaco. Estava cinzento, nublado; em um tom meio avermelhado que não sabia ter um nome. Suspirou, sentindo uma sensação estranha amargar a boca do estômago e reverberar num desconforto familiar, os dedos dormentes tocando o vidro enquanto colocava um pé na frente do outro, andando tão lentamente que ao menos parecia querer chegar em algum lugar.

Chanyeol lidava bem com o frio. Lembrou-se do dia em que pegou um turno no treinamento da guarda florestal, durante as férias, quando havia acabado de chegar a cidade e precisava de dinheiro urgentemente. Ficou assustado com a possibilidade de nunca mais encontrar a trilha e morrer congelado, mas o Park, com todo o seu otimismo e um sorriso largo e infantil, o tranquilizou como se tivessem sido amigos durante uma vida inteira. Sentia falta dele, quando parava para pensar sobre aquela noite. Apesar de serem vizinhos, não costumava vê-lo com frequência. Às vezes, quando desviava o olhar da cafeteira e da frigideira pela manhã, o via no andar de cima da casa ao lado, sentado na cama próxima da janela, tão absorto nos pensamentos que parecia agonizar em silêncio. Gostaria de saber o que tanto lhe perturbava; se eram os pesadelos ou o passado, ou talvez, os dois.

Quando chegou ao fim do corredor, deparou com uma porta. Diferente das outras da casa, esta cedeu quando girou a maçaneta, pois estava destrancada. Adentrou devagar, fechando-a atrás de si em um  _ click _ sonoro. Ao encostar as costas ali, permitiu-se ceder à tontura e escorregar até o chão, sentindo o mundo ao redor girar de maneira estranha e anormal. Com o tempo, seus olhos acostumaram-se com a escuridão e assim tornou-se fácil identificar o que o cercava. Estava em uma despensa equivalentemente grande ao tamanho da casa. O cheiro característico de lugar abafado e que não vê o sol a muito tempo estava lá, empesteando o ar e trazendo a terrível sensação que o fazia sufocar numa claustrofobia antiga e já muito conhecida. Era um tanto insuportável, pois assemelhava-se ao mofo, mas tinha certeza que não haveria algo pútrido deixado ali pelos empregados.

Jongin iria levantar em busca de um interruptor, pois a náusea estava começando a lhe custar um pouco mais do que achava que aguentaria, porém, antes que o fizesse, a lâmpada acende e ele vê, entre as piscadas rápidas para acostumar com a claridade repentina, Kris Wu do outro lado do cômodo, nem tão próximo, mas também não tão longe, para seu azar. Ele não parece feliz. O olhar, sem sombra de dúvidas, estava mais obscuro do que lembrava. A boca não passava de uma linha mórbida e séria no rosto. Talvez estivesse com alguma expressão específica, mas Jongin não sabia dizer. Estava começando a ficar verdadeiramente estranho pelo álcool.

— Tá fazendo o que aqui? — Kris questionou, a voz saindo surpreendentemente menos grosseira que de costume, o que faz Jongin ficar desconcertado por alguns longos segundos. Logo recuperou-se, afinal, se há alguém nesta cidade para quem não pode baixar as defesas, este alguém é o capitão do time de futebol.

— Sou eu quem deveria estar te perguntando isso. — Sorriu, soltando um risinho afetado e bobo. Relaxou as costas na porta novamente, tentando parecer descontraído e não completamente bêbado. — Você é a grande estrela da noite, deveria estar lá fora com seus amigos... Ou com a sua namorada.

É notável o tom de ousadia nas últimas duas palavras, tão simplórias e, se fosse outro o contexto, triviais. Não era nada inteligente usar a informação que recebera sobre o término do relacionamento para provocá-lo, como se Kris não fosse o dobro do seu tamanho e não conseguisse acabar com sua raça em questão de minutos, mas, por algum motivo irracional e contrário a toda a lógica do plano que Luhan arquitetou minuciosamente, Jongin se sentia tentado a continuar.

O loiro franziu o cenho, provavelmente estranhando o que dissera. De onde estava, a luz chegava apenas nas partes mais altas do rosto, o que ocasiona sombras estranhas que deixam os orbes escuros ainda mais densos e opacos, como nada que Jongin tenha visto antes. Ele era de dar medo, até quando não esboçava expressão alguma.

— Não te interessa — respondeu simples, como se não desse a mínima para o nadador e para a conversa que tentava iniciar.

Deveria haver algo mais importante preenchendo o espaço dos pensamentos, mas Jongin não se importava com isso. Tiraria o que queria do atleta, custe o que custasse, pois tinha um propósito pessoal forte o bastante para ultrapassar as amarras morais que a empatia o forçava a ter.

— Realmente, não me interessa. E também não é como se eu quisesse saber. — Apoiou o pé numa pilha de caixas a frente, esticando-o para cima, displicentemente. — Mas pelo visto, estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo.

— Ah, é? — perguntou ironicamente, mas ainda desinteressado. Algo lhe dava a impressão de que estava inclinado a tirá-lo da frente da porta aos chutes.

— É, Kris. Estamos fugindo de algo. — Foi sucinto, dando uma olhada nas próprias unhas como se de fato pudesse prestar a atenção em algo. Se deixasse a mão erguida por muito tempo, provavelmente tremeria. Estava frio para caralho, e aquele cômodo era úmido. Apoiou-a no joelho estendido. — Sei que não vai admitir, você não é o tipo de cara que admite o que tá subentendido. Mas temos duas opções aqui: permanecer em silêncio até nossos demônios virarem pó ou conversar.

Jongin estava bêbado, a um passo de soar menos coerente e de perder a linha de raciocínio de vez, no entanto, ainda não se perdeu por completo. O objetivo da noite continuava fresco na mente. Precisaria só de um momento com o capitão do time de futebol para atraí-lo, já o resto, de acordo com Luhan, aconteceria naturalmente. O destino fora cruel e insensível consigo ao longo da vida, sempre colocando em seu caminho mais infortúnios e frustrações traumáticas e impossíveis de serem esquecidas pela idade em que os viveu. Contudo, naquela exata noite em que não contava com nada mais do que a própria lábia e poder de persuasão, um toque divino pareceu facilitar seu processo de chegar até Kris. Não botaria tudo a perder agora.

— Você fala pra caralho. — Estreitou os olhos, parecendo enojado. — Se não fosse da equipe do Kyungsoo, já teria te arrancado os dentes pra calar a porra da sua boca.

O nadador riu, divertido pela certeza inerente de que ele não faria nada.

Para que a ordem relativamente abalável do sistema seja mantida, existem situações muito específicas onde atletas são violentos uns com os outros sem iniciar uma espécie de guerra civil que, consequentemente, provocaria uma desestrutura social em todo o ecossistema escolar. Em trotes, sermões e brigas por garotas, é unânime que a pancadaria é mais que permitida, mas em um encontro casual? Não é nada aconselhável, até mesmo para caras com problemas em controlar a raiva, como Kris.

— Se você me der um soco, eu te dou outro. — Colocou a perna no chão. Queria levantar para não ter mais que olhá-lo de baixo, mas não tinha certeza de que conseguiria fazê-lo sem cambalear estupidamente. — Tá achando que eu sou o que? Um dos outros... Como chamou naquele dia? Cordeiros? — debochou, a risada frouxa ecoando pelo cômodo. — Você foi muito corajoso, sério. Aquela merda foi constrangedora!

Kris saiu de onde estava. Empurrou as caixas onde Jongin tentava se apoiar com os pés e, em seguida, puxou-o pela gola da camiseta para que se levantasse. Acabou que ficou pateticamente imprensado contra a porta, sentindo a respiração alheia chocar contra o rosto. Não desviou o olhar, apesar de ter os joelhos trêmulos pelo medo de ter dado ideias a mente do capitão. Achou que levaria um soco, no mínimo, por isso engoliu em seco ao vê-lo sorrir.

— O único corajoso aqui é você.

Houve um silêncio inquietante após a sentença. Jongin esperava que ele dissesse algo para completar sua afirmação, para que assim entendesse o que ele quis dizer. Mas ele não disse nada. Os cantos da boca continuaram paralisados como um vídeo pausado,  _ sorrindo _ .

O desconforto no peito aumentou.

— E por quê? — perguntou, a voz soando vacilante e fraca pelo temor.

— Porque nessa cidade as pessoas tendem a desaparecer, Jongin. — Kris sussurrou o nome dele em um sopro. — Falam uma ou duas palavras com as pessoas erradas e simplesmente somem do mapa, quase como se nunca tivessem existido.

Queria ter captado qualquer indício de que tudo o que dissera se trava de uma brincadeira, uma mera intimação para que o novato bêbado permanecesse na linha e, principalmente, longe de seu caminho pelo resto da noite; mas infelizmente, não há nenhuma hesitação no capitão.

Quando notou que respirava rápido, o nariz e a parte alta das bochechas já formigavam pela quantidade desnecessariamente grande de ar, que entravam sem intervalos decentes entre o inspirar e expirar. Era um dos primeiros avisos físicos para algo que aumentaria gradativamente, caso não se controlasse. Prendeu a respiração, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser visto como um sinal de fraqueza. Poderia ter deixado transparecer a embriaguez, mas não deixaria, sob nenhuma hipótese, que percebesse que estava no início de uma crise de pânico.

— Você que faz essas pessoas desaparecerem? — murmurou outra pergunta. — Ou melhor, é disso que você tá fugindo? Da culpa?

Nessa altura do campeonato, não pôde conter a curiosidade para si. Desde o início, se preocupou em ter muita cautela para mantê-la sob as rédeas, escolhendo os melhores momentos e as melhores — ou, às vezes, só as que estavam disponíveis — pessoas para saciá-la aos poucos e, assim, se manter informado e seguro na medida do possível. Estava sendo perspicaz como nunca antes, dando um ponto final para toda a insensatez e impulsividade do passado ao agir de maneira inteligente, dentro das vontades e limitações que encontrava.

Contudo, aquela pessoa que pensa muito e pouco age não é Jongin. Ele não segura questionamentos, por mais perigosos que estes possam ser. Ele coloca tudo em risco e aceita o efeito que suas atitudes trazem, tão bem quanto o pai fizera na última vez em que estiveram juntos.

Kris torceu ainda mais a gola da camiseta e, ao levantar o punho livre, Jongin fecha os olhos com força em resposta. Espera por alguns segundos pelo impacto, a consequência, no entanto, esta nunca chega. Ainda que temeroso, abre os olhos para tentar entender o que acontecia.

— Você não sabe de nada, novato. — ele diz, soltando a gola da camiseta. Jongin cai no chão pela falta de equilíbrio e se sente tão envergonhado que não ousa levantar os olhos dos  _ all stars _ vermelhos. — E tá bêbado demais pra conseguir se defender. Vou deixar passar dessa vez. — Kris se agacha, e Jongin sente como se estivesse encarando o olho do furacão. —  _ Só dessa vez. _

Em um segundo ele ainda estava lá, sob a luz amarela da despensa, agachado e tão próximo que era impossível fugir de sua intimação. Deveria ter feito algo, por mais ineficaz que fosse a posição em que se encontrava. Um mero menear, para indicar que havia escutado e que estava ciente; ou, quem sabe, um simples e sincero  _ vai se foder _ . Qualquer coisa teria sido melhor do que permanecer em silêncio, contemplando a maneira como o álcool embaçava a vista e o fazia perder a consciência, na frente da última pessoa que poderia vê-lo assim.

  
  


**JARDIM DA CASA DOS WU**

**2:32 AM**

De dentro da picape, Sehun conseguia ver parcialmente o que acontecia na casa. Luzes vermelhas — atípicas a iluminação quente e aconchegante de suas memórias — piscavam desordenadamente, refletindo nas paredes de vidro do andar térreo. Na parte externa e próxima da piscina, uma luz da mesma cor, porém mais estável, havia sido instalada. A música era alta, assim como os sons de conversa e risadas bêbadas. Alguns atletas jogavam  _ beer pong _ com as animadoras numa mesa de piquenique velha e gasta, que não parecia ser utilizada atualmente na decoração externa. Provavelmente, devem tê-la encontrado parada em algum canto da garagem, já que o acesso ao sótão costumava a ficar no andar superior, que julgando pela escuridão, deve ter sido trancado.

O estado atual de caos generalizado na residência indicava o que já suspeitava: que nem o senhor e nem a senhora Wu se encontravam na cidade. Eles jamais permitiriam que o espaço pessoal da família se transformasse em uma balada eletrônica abarrotada de adolescentes consumindo álcool e drogas. Achava isso não pela aparente rigidez, muito menos pelas intolerâncias que sempre foram tão visíveis, mas sim, pelo tipo de negócio que sustentavam nas encolhas. Era demasiadamente perigoso dar um fim à fase  _ família de luto pelo primogênito assassinado no verão passado  _ publicamente.

Inevitavelmente, começou a divagar sobre as impressões de perfeição que aquela família adquiriu em poucos anos. A cidade inteira acreditava naquele teatro bem articulado, tendo-os como o ideal de imigrantes que se ajustaram e cresceram economicamente no país com trabalho duro e digno. Ele também acreditou, quando não passava de uma criança ingênua e facilmente comovida ao ser levada para a casa de um de seus melhores amigos da escola.

Dada a construção de família exemplar, é no mínimo estranho que não estivessem ali, naquele exato momento, para impedir que os dois filhos restantes arruinassem o que sobrou da reputação. Bem, não os conhecera tão a fundo para tentar supor qualquer coisa que passasse próximo da realidade nessa altura do campeonato. O breve contato que teve com eles aconteceu durante a infância, numa época conturbada antes dos anos dois mil, quando os verões eram ainda mais estranhos e, definitivamente, mais perigosos. No calor das memórias infantis, Sehun se lembra do canto das cigarras e de um ardor impetuoso vindo do sol acima da cabeça, que queimava a pele sensível. Lembra de conhecidos que costumava a chamar de amigos, principalmente, de Kris e Yixing, os garotos socialmente excluídos por não morarem nas ruas pacatas dos subúrbios.

Não costumava olhar o passado por muito tempo porque tudo era muito confuso e pouco claro. Eram memórias longas, eternidades paradoxalmente efêmeras e quebradas. Entretanto, já estava divagando profundamente nelas só de lembrar como o senhor e a senhora Wu costumavam a ser. E por mais que vasculhasse e revirasse os quatro cantos da mente, não achava nada que fosse verdadeiramente útil; pareciam apenas acentuar ainda mais suas dúvidas infindáveis.

Quando viu Luhan se aproximar, já estava no terceiro cigarro. Achou o maço de  _ Marlboro Red _ no porta luvas da picape, junto com a carteira de motorista de Dimitri. Era uma boa desculpa para ter se deixado vagar tão atrás do tempo,  _ os efeitos da nicotina. _ A primeira fileira estava vazia e guardava um isqueiro automático de metal, daqueles que viu apenas em filmes. Perguntava-se como a mãe se sentiria, caso descobrisse que o marido e o filho são fumantes. Nada feliz, ele imaginava. No mínimo, seria um sermão de quase três horas para ele, e nada mais do que uma conversa a sós para Dimitri, sobre influência e a maneira que queriam criar o irmão em gestação e, querendo ou não, ele próprio, que ainda era menor de idade e portanto, deveria obedecer todas as regras e ordens impostas pela mãe.

Escorregou no banco rapidamente, abrindo a porta para que Luhan subisse.

— Não sabia que você tinha um carro. — O loiro diz ao bater a porta.

Pelo sorriso largo, Sehun soube que ele estava se segurando para não soltar nenhuma gracinha. Apesar de estar mais do que bem relaxado pela nicotina, os ombros descontraídos a encostar o estofado barato do banco e a cabeça meio inclinada para trás, torceu para que continuasse sem a intenção de ofendê-lo. A paciência rasa que tinha já estava em seus limites pela noite difícil — e não estava, ao menos, referindo-se ao fato de Jongin o odiar mortalmente agora ao pensar nas adversidades que enfrentou e, daqui poucos minutos, voltaria a enfrentar.

— É do meu padrasto. — murmurou, cogitando pegar outro cigarro, mas mudando de ideia antes que ela se tornasse realmente atrativa. Dimitri talvez não notasse a ausência de dois ou três, mas quatro ou cinco certamente lhe chamaria a atenção. Apesar de ser um homem bastante tolerante e simpático para um russo, ele não costumava ser indulgente quando o assunto eram suas falhas. — Por que foi embora sem mim? Tive que voltar em casa pra pegar a picape. A sorte foi que minha mãe e meu padrasto foram visitar os Lee no fim da rua, então não estavam em casa quando cheguei. Mas sabe, eles vão notar que o único carro da casa desapareceu. Não sei quanto a sua mãe, mas se a minha sonhar que tô gastando gasolina pra ir na sua casa que, a propósito, é longe pra caralho do centro, ela me tira a câmera e a vida.

Estava reclamando deliberadamente sobre os problemas que teria ao chegar em casa por um motivo específico; Luhan não estranharia, que no meio de seu falatório, ele ignorasse a aversão que sentia para continuar olhando-o por mais tempo que o necessário, pois é assim que pessoas com raiva agem: elas exigem atenção para que suas questões sejam resolvidas, por bem ou por mal, e o modo mais explícito de fazê-lo era manter contato visual.

Ao olhá-lo, — ou melhor, analisá-lo — Sehun pôde supor o que talvez tivesse acontecido. Ele estava molhado, mas não como da última vez em que se viram no  _ The Kim Post. _ O cabelo claro estava no meio do processo de ficar seco, meio úmido e sem forma, já as roupas grudavam à parte superior do corpo, mas não estavam encharcadas. Não conseguiu olhar de relance para os pés, mas pelo cheiro de terra molhada que impregnou o interior da picape, fica fácil de identificar qual havia sido seu último paradeiro.

O palpite era de que Luhan esteve escondido esse tempo todo, apenas esperando um sinal de que estava pelas redondezas para sair sorrateiramente da escuridão da floresta sem ser percebido. Deveria estar com medo, de um jeito que nunca antes sentiu. Há possibilidade de que ele tenha entrado brevemente em casa no início da noite para trancar o quarto ou fazer o que fosse necessário para que sua privacidade não fosse invadida, mas isso Sehun já não poderia ter certeza. Luhan, na grande parte do tempo, parece só mais um garoto mimado e descuidado que não se importaria em demorar-se na casa — mesmo estando sob perigo iminente — pelo tempo que achasse necessário, no entanto, não é bem assim que ele realmente é. Era sim um cara com complexo de superioridade que mal possui empatia suficiente para se conectar com outras pessoas de sua idade, mas não obrigatoriamente isso o torna menos cauteloso.

Ele compreendia que não poderia se deixar sentir confortável naquela casa, por mais triste que tal fato fosse. O lar onde cresceu ao lado dos dois irmãos mais velhos por quem deveria nutrir o mínimo de carinho ou, quem sabe, respeito, onde existiam fragmentos do passado por todos os lados, onde deveria se sentir seguro e a salvo de todo o perigo existente da porta para fora, já não lhe oferecia nada além de receio e inseguranças. Kris já não mais o enxergava como sangue de seu sangue, — Kris mal parecia enxergar qualquer coisa além de seu ego inflado de atleta veterano — e isso é perigoso, se levasse em conta que uma das pessoas mais próximas dele é Do Kyungsoo, que por coincidência do destino ou não, foi o responsável pela convocação de sua remissão.

Assim sendo, ele deve estar encarando toda a situação em que se meteu como uma espécie de guerra fria prestes a estourar de forma física. A diferença clara e imutável é que um soldado, certamente, escolheria não entrar em uma zona de perigo se tivesse esse poder. O que Luhan fez foi o oposto a isso, pois além dele ter adentrado, foi quem criou o próprio conflito.

— Relaxa um pouco. Depois a gente passa no posto de gasolina e eu pago o reabastecimento. — disse, olhando para o quintal da casa quase como se procurasse algo ou alguém em específico. — Se quiser culpar alguém por isso, culpe o Jongin. Ele te odeia.

— É, fiquei sabendo. — comentou, irônico. — Não preciso nem perguntar pra saber que foi você quem fez minha caveira.

— Tá de sacanagem, não é? — Luhan pergunta, parecendo chocado pelo que acabou de ouvir. Voltou a olhá-lo para confirmar se era isso mesmo que estava insinuando, e ao deparar-se com Sehun tão sério quanto uma múmia embalsamada há milênios, permitiu-se rir num misto de surpresa e sarcasmo amargo. — Você é sua própria caveira. Teu  _ user _ tá em todas as postagens do Breaking the Rules, e mesmo que ele fosse tão burro quanto aparenta e não soubesse quem está por trás da criatividade imensa de um nome tão óbvio, acabaria ligando os pontos uma hora ou outra porque adivinha? — ele aponta para a mochila deixada aos pés deles, aberta. As luzes da noite refletem na parte exposta da lente da câmera. — Além de carregar essa coisa pra todos os lados, também é o fotógrafo do jornal da escola.

Odiava admitir qualquer coisa para qualquer um, naturalmente. Mesmo antes de ser compelido a fazer o que nunca teria feito, se tratasse uma questão de escolha, a teimosia era uma de suas características mais fortes. Sehun move montanhas e prédios para provar que está certo só pelo prazer presente em ser alguém incontestável, e nada além disso costumava lhe importar. Portanto, precisar admitir algo para Luhan é como engolir uma cápsula de remédio grande e amarga: a coisa, além de não descer, reluta na garganta ao ponto de quase causar um vômito.

— Mesmo assim, eu te conheço. — falou, convicto sobre o que ao menos os olhos haviam testemunhado. — Isso teria acontecido de um jeito ou de outro, mas tenho certeza que você acelerou esse processo.

Luhan tamborilou os dedos no painel do carro, voltando a mirar o quintal em uma observação aflita. Estava inclinado, os braços cruzados apoiados e o queixo acima destes.

— É, talvez eu tenha dito uma coisa ou outra. — enfim, ele assumiu, ainda que não parecesse culpado ou vitorioso. Estava distraído demais para isso. — Precisei contar, pelo plano.

Dessa vez, saber que estava certo não trouxe nada de positivo. A frustração queimou e subiu pela cabeça fazendo com que respirasse fundo, audivelmente. Desejou poder se livrar do ponto que os unia e os fazia manter contato constante. Acabar com o plano, as fotos e, futuramente, a matéria principal do início do semestre. Queria pegar a estrada mais próxima e dirigir para os confins de Quebec, nunca mais olhar para trás e lembrar do inferno familiar de Port Angeles. Mudaria de nome e de personalidade, tal como uma cobra muda a pele, e deixaria que seus demônios morressem um a um pela falta das crueldades que os fomentam. Seria incrível, caso simplesmente pudesse fazer esse sonho se tornar realidade. Contudo, não era tão simples assim quanto parecia. Luhan ainda estava lá, ao seu lado, dificultando seu trabalho ao omitir informações e o deixar à mercê de situações que, se estivesse preparado para enfrentar, não teria gerado novas angústias e despertado as antigas.

— Claro, tudo sempre pelo plano. Mas sabe, não deve ter sido nada difícil. — Sentiu as palavras azedarem antes mesmo de deixar a boca. — Isso de colocar uma pessoa contra a outra, não é nada próximo do que você tá fazendo com seu próprio irmão.

— Nada de questionar a moralidade alheia essa noite, Oh Sehun. — Ele virou o rosto para olhá-lo novamente. Não há nada de diferente ou estranho em seu olhar. É apenas o mesmo e velho Luhan, insensível e pouco aprazível, tentando o colocar de volta em seu lugar. — Estamos no mesmo barco, eu e você. Em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Surpreendentemente, Sehun ficou confuso. Para ele, eram tão opostos quanto poderiam ser e nada, absolutamente nada, poderia ser encontrado em comum. Nem um interesse, nem um único pensamento. Eram como peixes de águas doce e salgada sendo obrigados a conviverem no mesmo aquário.

— Está falando sobre exposição de caras que gostam de caras?

— Estou falando sobre gostar de caras. — respondeu, rindo em seguida como se houvesse dito uma banalidade qualquer.

Sehun sentiu o chão desaparecer debaixo dos pés e um solavanco estranho no peito.

— Quê? — sussurrou, visivelmente abalado.

— Não vou mentir, foi um pouco difícil de conectar os pontos no começo. Mas não porque você é um poço de mistérios ou coisa do tipo. — Ele se ajeita no banco, se preparando para dizer algo com o rosto falsamente sério. — Na verdade, tem muito pouco mistério sobre isso. Tá tudo bem claro pra quem tem as informações certas e deseja ver. Eu não tinha essa informação, mas sua meia irmã ajudou bastante ao colocar as dúvidas certas na minha cabeça na nossa primeira conversa no  _ Devil’s Kettle _ , e daí para frente só precisei de algo que confirmasse minhas suspeitas, e foi nessa parte em que tudo complicou. Não consegui arrancar nada sobre você de ninguém, e com motivos, afinal, se foi capaz de fazer o que fez com Baekhyun, seu querido  _ amigo _ de infância por quem deve nutrir o mínimo de carinho e empatia, imagina o que seria capaz de fazer com alguém que, ao menos, conhece? As pessoas tem medo de descobrir.

Um silêncio opressivo deveria ter rasgado pelo ar dentro da picape, se não fosse pela música eletrônica ainda estourar nas caixas de som do interior da casa. Não houve sons de uma respiração calma e outra entrecortada e acelerada, por mais que fosse evidente quem estava mais abalado com todas as descobertas sendo postas na mesa.

— Se ninguém falou nada, como soube que era verdade? — questionou, contra a própria vontade. Não estava curioso para saber as peripécias que levaram Luhan a descobrir sua sexualidade, embora talvez fosse útil para poder maquiar ainda mais a mentira em que vivia.

— Investigando a única coisa que todos sabem que foi da sua autoria, a exposição de dois mil e seis e a remissão do Baekhyun.

Foi naquele instante em que Sehun se deu conta de que tremia. Levantou uma das mãos para embrenhar entre as madeixas e, no meio desse processo, vislumbrou os dedos longos e pálidos tal como os de um cadáver, trêmulos. Não demorou muito até que o próprio corpo assumisse uma postura semelhante, passando para o mundo físico parte do desespero que retornou súbito e implacável.

Estava, inegavelmente, apavorado. Existiam muitas coisas que ninguém sabe sobre o quatro de julho, coisas que jamais teria coragem de dizer em voz alta. Eram os motivos para a existência de tanto remorso, os causadores de toda a culpa que o assombrava noite e dia sem parar e, principalmente, são as origens de todo o ódio que cultivou de si mesmo. É suficientemente difícil ver  _ quase  _ todas as pessoas envolvidas todos os dias, seja na escola ou na rua. Tudo bem que, de todos, era o mais culpado, mas eles continuaram suas vidas como se também não tivessem culpa, como se não tivessem concordado com Yixing e mudado todo o curso daquela noite e, consequentemente, dos dias seguintes e do futuro que os aguardava.

— E o que descobriu? — O objetivo da pergunta era saber com o que estava lidando, qual era a gravidade do problema que enfrentaria.

Talvez, ele só houvesse citado seu  _ maior feito _ para atingi-lo e vê-lo vulnerável o bastante para falar mais do que deveria, mas não é do feitio de Luhan dar cartadas falsas. Ele é do tipo que sabe das coisas, mas não diz nada. Esconde até encontrar uma oportunidade para vencer alguém em seu próprio jogo. Contudo, Sehun não anula a possibilidade de ele estar fazendo justamente o que não é esperado. Cometeu o erro de subestimar pessoas mal intencionadas no passado, mas não cometeria esse erro duas vezes.

— Que essa cidade tá mais cheia de viadinhos do que nós imaginamos. O que não é nenhuma surpresa, na verdade. Ninguém que vive no subúrbio e tem uma vida tão padronizada consegue assumir quem é de verdade. — Luhan o olhou e, pela primeira vez, pareceu realmente prestar atenção em Sehun. — Tô falando sobre o outro capitão, o que é próximo do Baekhyun. Eles estão juntos.

_ “Ah” _ ele pensou, e depois, um cessar de palavras extremamente ruidoso estendeu-se continuamente pelo mar impiedoso dos pensamentos. Quando o peito esquentou e uma dor estranha e irritante tentou se fazer presente, Sehun lembrou-se da promessa que fez, não muito tempo atrás, para Baekhyun. Não tinha o direito de sentir nada.  _ Ele _ havia causado seu sofrimento,  _ ele _ era o motivo de suas dores e traumas.  _ Não deveria sentir nada _ . No entanto, era incontrolável. Sehun sentia sim, e sentia  _ muito. _

E continuaria sentindo, caso não houvesse olhado para o gramado da casa dos Wu naquele instante.

Reconheceu Kris de imediato. Ele saiu da porta lateral, no fim das paredes de vidro, e pareceu muito possesso ao dispersar as pessoas que ali estavam ao gritar, com toda a autoridade que a sociedade escolar o havia dado. Em seguida, retornou para dentro, e pela demora que teve para ressurgir Sehun já iria sugerir que espionassem um pouco mais de perto. Contudo, não foi necessário que movessem um dedo.

— Mas que porra...? — Deixou escapar, espantado.

Era de se esperar que o plano desse errado. As probabilidades estavam contra eles desde o momento em que Luhan, inconsequente como era, colocou a maior das responsabilidades nas mãos de Kim Jongin, o forasteiro que nada sabia sobre os perigos envolvidos naquela empreitada insana. O combinado era de que faria Kris, no mínimo, sentir alguma espécie de desejo sob si, o suficiente para que Sehun conseguisse fazer parecer ainda maior nas fotos. Uma tarefa difícil, considerando a antipatia já estabelecida entre os dois na primeira cena que o californiano protagonizou por Minseok e Jongdae. Agora, se considerasse que ele estaria sozinho na casa, a mercê de todas as pessoas que não gostavam de si e ainda tentando chegar na que menos deveria gostar, a loucura pareceria maior. Para Sehun, era uma batalha já perdida. Mas sua opinião pouco importava, já que a palavra final sempre vinha da Pink. E fazia sentido que tenha aceitado sem nem titubear, ela não estava se arriscando em nada.

Quem estava desacordado e sendo carregado sabe-se Deus para onde, não era ela, e sim, Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me esforcei bastante pra escrever, apesar dos pesares, e seria bom ouvir de vocês o que estão achando. Não tenho data pro próximo maaaaas está mais ou menos pronto, por assim dizer. Devo voltar em breve.  
> twt: @/shinobiddesu

**Author's Note:**

> Cidades que aparecem na saga Crepúsculo despertam coisinhas dentro de mim DESCULPA. Se quiserem me dizer o que acharam nos comentários ficarei bem grata, é isso.
> 
> https://twitter.com/shinobiddesu


End file.
